You and I
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Meanie. MINGYU X WONWOO. Boys Love. YAOI. DLDR. Bagaimana jika dua namja dingin bertemu? / "Kelas kami sudah cukup dengan si datar Mingyu, kenapa kau malah menambah kesan suram di kelas ini, Wonwoo-ya?" Soonyoung -. "Mereka seperti punya ikatan batin satu sama lain" -.
1. Chapter 1

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **MainPair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Y** **e** **on Junghan)**

 **Genre:** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate:** **T,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning: YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja dengan wajah dingin memasuki halaman sekolah Pledis Senior High School. Tatapan matanya yang tajam tetap memandang lurus kedepan tidak peduli dengan wajah heran dari siswa-siswa yang berjalan melewatinya. Wajar saja jika dia dipandang begitu, karena ini merupakan hari pertamanya berada di sekolah ini. Kakinya melangkah lurus menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah pernah didatanginya sehingga dia tidak perlu menyusahkan dirinya untuk bertanya ke orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ah, Jeon Wonwoo. Selamat datang di Pledis SHS. Kang ssam akan mengantarmu ke kelas. Kebetulan dia adalah wali kelasmu dan dia ada jadwal mengajar di kelasmu hari ini." Park Jungsoo selaku kepala sekolah Pledis SHS mengenalkan seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk di depan mejanya. Namja datar yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu membungkuk kearah namja yang katanya adalah wali kelasnya itu.

"Baiklah. Bel sudah berbunyi. Kajja, ke kelas barumu Jeon Wonwoo haksaeng. Kami permisi, Kepala sekolah." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ajakan wali kelasnya tersebut. Kang Ssam membungkuk kepala sekolah diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

"Semoga beruntung di hari pertama disini, Wonwoo haksaeng." Ujar Kepala sekolah yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan –lagi- oleh Wonwoo. Kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu keluar ruangan mengikuti Kang Ssaem yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Wonwoo melihat palang kayu yang berukirkan kelas XI-1 dan Kang Ssaem masuk kedalam sana. Sebelum masuk, Kang Ssaem memberitahu Wonwoo untuk menunggu diluar. Lag-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Kang Ssaem yang sedang menenangkan kelas dan memberitahu jika akan ada anak baru di kelas mereka. Dapat terdengar banyak pertanyaan dari siswa di dalam seperti menanyakan dari mana asal sekolah Wonwoo, dia pintar atau tidak, dan apakah dia tampan atau tidak –yang ini tentunya yeoja yang bertanya-.

"Apa dia namja manis?" Wonwoo sedikit tersentak saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut seorang siswa. Catat! Seorang siswa! Bukan siswi. Tapi ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!" Wonwoo semakin mendatarkan (?) wajahnya saat terdengar teriakan memekakkan menanggapi pertanyaan konyol tadi.

Wonwoo sedikit tersentak –lagi- saat mendengar dia dipanggil oleh Kang Ssaem. Dengan wajah datarnya namja itu masuk kedalam kelas diiringi dengan tatapan kagum dari yeoja disana. Tentu saja dengan fisik yang dapat dikatakan menawan itu tidak mungkin dia diabaikan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Kang Ssaem.

Wonwoo menatap lurus kedepan. Mengamati sebentar siswa dan siswi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dalam kisah remajanya. "Jeon Wonwoo imnida." Ucapnya singkat. Suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo di hari pertamanya di sekolah baru.

"Wonwoo haksaeng, kau bisa duduk di bangku sebelah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, angkat tanganmu." Wonwoo melihat seorang namja mengangkat tangannya. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena namja itu sedang menunduk. Wonwoo berjalan mendekat diiringi tatapan siswa di kelasnya. Namja dingin itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku deret nomer dua dari depan. Tatapannya tetap datar tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyapa teman sebangkunya. Namja disampinnya juga sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu.

"Baik. Kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalannya nanti. Sekarang kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin. Wonwoo, kau bisa menyusul nanti, aku yakin kau sudah mempelajari materi ini di sekolah lamamu. Mingyu-ya, kumpulkan PR teman-temanmu." Perintah Kang Ssaem yang ditanggapi dengan grasak-grusuk dari siswa yang menggerutu kenapa Kang Ssaem ingat dan membuka tasnya dengan berisik.

Wonwoo bisa melihat namja disampingnya berdiri dan berkeliling mengumpulkan semua PR temannya. Wonwoo yang tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan beralih mengambil buku di tasnya. Ketika melihat kedepan, saat itulah Wonwoo dapat melihat seperti apa teman sebangkunya. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi. Maksudnya, dia juga tinggi, tapi namja itu lebih tinggi lagi. Sedikit tidak wajar untuk ukuran anak tingkat dua SHS. Kulit namja itu berwarna tan berkebalikan dengan Wonwoo yang berkulit putih pucat. Dan yang paling menonjol darinya adalah wajahnya. Wajah itu seperti hasil dari karya seni yang sempurna. Seperti patung yang dipahat dengan hati-hati oleh pematung yang sudah berpengalaman selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti lukisan yang dilukis oleh pelukis yang lebih ahli dari Leonardo Da Vinci. Wajah itu tampan. Amat sangat tampan.

Sudah satu minggu Wonwoo bersekolah di Pledis SHS. Selama itu, sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan pada kehidupan sosialnya. Dalam artian dia belum memiliki teman sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali ada siswa yang ingin berteman –berkenalan- dengannya hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban singkat atau bahkan hanya gumaman, wajah datar, dan tatapan tajamnya. Hal itu membuat para siswa menyerah untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Bahkan para yeoja yang biasanya menjerit dan memandangnya kagum mulai berkurang jumlahnya sekarang –dan itu sangat disyukurinya-.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, tetap ada beberapa anak yang gigih mengajaknya bicara. Seperti sekarang, dua 'teman' sekelasnya –lebih tepatnya hanya satu- tengah berbicara tanpa henti di depan bangku Wonwoo. Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon.

"Haahh.. sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga. Sangat menyenangkan bisa keluar dari kelas dan terbebas dari siksaan pelajaran yang tiada habisnya." Soonyoung yang sejak tadi mengoceh kini tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya menutup. Sangat lucu.

"Tentunya kau tidak lupa dengan mata pelajaran fisika sehabis olahraga, Kwon ssi." Ujar Jihoon sambil melirik sinis kearah teman sebangkunya itu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo curiga kalau mereka berdua hanya teman sebangku karena kadang Soonyoung memperlakukan Jihoon lebih dari sekedar teman. Wonwoo juga pernah memergoki mereka dengan wajah yang terlampau dekat di toilet lantai tiga. Wonwoo ingat dia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya –tentu saja- melihat mereka berdua salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah hendak melakukan entah- apa- itu.

"Ahh… sialan. Aku lupa itu. Tuhan, semoga Joo Ssaem mendadak ada rapat dengan wali murid atau tiba-tiba ada rapat guru dan siswa dipulangkan lebih cepat." Soonyoung menangkupkan tangannya sambil berdoa yang dibalas lirikan sinis dari Jihoon dan tatapan datar dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Kelas kami sudah cukup dengan si datar Mingyu, kenapa kau malah menambah kesan suram di kelas ini, Wonwoo-ya?" keluh Soonyoung. Keluhan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearah namja disampingnya. Dia berpikir apa benar namja ini sedatar itu. Barangkali Mingyu juga berpikir demikian karena dia juga menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Dua namja dingin itu bertatapan sekilas kemudian kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Soonyoung –Mingyu- dan Wonwoo kembali fokus ke buku yang dibacanya.

"Aish, kalian berdua." Rutuk Soonyoung karena tidak mendapat respon yang berarti. Pandangannya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan menyadari bahwa hanya tersisa mereka di dalam kelas. "Kupikir anak-anak yang lain sudah ada di lapangan. Kajja, kita juga kesana!" ajak Soonyong yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh tiga yang lainnya.

"Kalian duluan." Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengangguk mendengar kalimat singkat dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan melihat bahwa Mingyu masih ada di sampingnya. Dia mengerutkan dahi heran.

'Kenapa dia masih disini?' batinnya bingung.

Mingyu menoleh, "Kajja. Kau tidak ingin dihukum karena telat berkumpul, kan?" ujar namja tampan itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Wonwoo. Ini adalah kali pertama Mingyu bicara langsung kepadanya. Hanya ditujukan padanya, bukan pada anak-anak satu kelas yang mencakup dirinya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tidak tahu harus menanggapinya apa lagi. Dua namja itu kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan sekolah yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan materi yang kemarin. Seperti yang kalian tau, kemarin kita telah mempelajari mengenai teori olahraga basket. Sekarang adalah saatnya latihan praktek. Sonsaengnim rasa kalian semua sudah paham bagaimana cara bermain basket. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi kelompok 2 orang." Lee sonsaengnim membolak-balik buku absen ditangannya untuk menentukan kelompok yang sesuai.

"Park Mirae dengan Jung Haneul." Siswa yang dipanggil segera bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

"Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho." Wonwoo hanya diam ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menyoraki pasangan yang baru saja disebutkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang Jung Yunho sang Pangeran sekolah menyukai namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Jika mereka berdua menjadi pasangan, Wonwoo yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal satu sekolah.

"Kwon Soonyoung dengan Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Jihoon. Menuntunnya menuju barisan siswa yang sudah mendapat kelompok di tepi lapangan.

Lee Ssaem melihat kedepan dan menemukan hanya dua siswa datarnya yang tersisa. "Hanya tersisa kalian berdua. Itu berarti kalian satu tim." Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke tepi lapangan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman mereka yang lain yang meragukan apakah mereka berdua bisa bekerja sama. Kedua namja itu hanya diam tidak ingin menanggapi apapun. Diam dan datar seperti mereka biasanya.

Semua anak kelas XI-2 itu dibuat tercengang dengan duo dingin yang kini mendapat giliran melakukan praktek. Diluar dugaan semua orang, ternyata mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Bahkan Lee Ssaem memuji mereka sebagai tim yang paling kompak. Siswa yang lain speechlcess. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Sekarang Sonsaengnim akan menguji kemampuan kalian dengan bertanding melawan tim lain. Karena tim Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendapat nilai tertinggi di praktek pertama, maka mereka langsung masuk final."

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, pertandingan basket –yang lebih cocok disebut pertandingan lawak- mencari lawan bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya selesai. Kini dua tim tengah bersiap di tengah lapangan. Mingyu x Wonwoo vs Byunghun x Chanhee.

Lagi-lagi siswa bahkan Lee Ssaem dibuat tercengang oleh aksi duo datar. Mereka saling mengoper bola basket bahkan tanpa aba-aba –maksudnya isyarat atau teriakan- dan kadang tidak saling melihat dimana posisi satu sama lain tetapi bola orange besar itu bisa tetap ada ditangan tim mereka. Byunghun dan Chanhee bahkan kadang berhenti berlari hanya untuk mengagumi mereka berdua.

"Mereka seperti punya ikatan batin." Gumam Soonyoung yang diangguki oleh Jihoon yang berdiri disampingnya.

Mingyu melakukan lompatan lay-up yang sempurna dan bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan tidak kalah sempurna. Para penonton berteriak atas kemenangan duo dingin itu, padahal ini hanya praktek biasa tapi mereka sudah sangat heboh. Karena kehebohan mereka itu, mereka tidak sadar bahwa tokoh utama penyebab keramaian itu saling tatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih tetap pada posisinya semula. Perlahan, mereka bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir satu sama lain.

'Manis.'

'Tampan.'

"Akhirnya selesai." Keluh Soonyoung sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam laci mejanya. "Kajja, ke kantin. Perutku lapar." Jihoon yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk. Kemudian namja imut itu menoleh ke belakang tepatnya kearah dua temannya yang berwajah dingin itu.

"Kalian ke kantin?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oke, kajja."

Mereka berempat memilih meja yang dekat dengan jendela yang membuat mereka dapat melihat taman sekolah mereka dengan jelas.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya, kalian berdua ingin makan apa?" tanya Soonyoung. Dia dan Jihoon berinisiatif –lebih tepatnya Soonyoung memaksa Jihoon- untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka berempat.

"Aku seperti biasanya, Soonyoung-ah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tidak." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Wae, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon, " Kau tidak lapar?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Jihoon menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Soonyoung menuju stan makanan.

Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo tapi segera berhenti saat namja dingin itu balas meliriknya. Keduanya duduk dalam diam memperhatikan para siswa yang ada di taman sekolah hanya untuk membaca buku atau bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Hanya sekedar informasi, keduanya duduk bersebelahan.

Keheningan diantara keduanya dipecahkan oleh kedatangan Soonyoung dengan nampan yang berisi makanannya dan makanan Mingyu. Dibelakangnya Jihoon membawa nampan yang sama tetapi berisi makanan dan minuman untuknya, Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

Mingyu menerima makanannya, "Terima kasih, Soonyoung-ah."

"Aku kadang masih berharap aku kembali memanggilku hyung, Mingyu-ya." Hela Soonyoung. Jihoon disampingnya mengangguk.

Wonwoo merasa heran dengan kalimat Soonyong. Dia menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya yang dibalas lirikan oleh namja tampan itu. Mingyu menghela nafas dan mengaduk makanannya pelan.

"Aku lebih muda satu tahu dari mereka, termasuk kau. Aku ikut akselerasi saat SMP." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling lirik melihat interaksi aneh kedua teman mereka. Padahal Wonwoo tidak bertanya apapun bahkan dia juga tidak menampilkan wajah 'kenapa kau harus memanggilnya hyung?' sama sekali, tapi Mingyu seolah bisa mebaca pikiran Wonwoo.

"Kau harus memanggilku hyung kalau begitu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh ketiganya.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo, "Kau ingin kupanggil hyung?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo juga menoleh kearah namja disampingnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, "Bukannya memang seharusnya begitu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" jawab Mingyu mencari penyakit.

"Tapi kau harus."

"Aku sekelas denganmu. Bahkan sebangku. Kau lupa?"

"Tapi umurmu lebih muda dariku!" Soonyoung dan Jihoon terperangah melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo. Ini perdana bagi mereka melihat Wonwoo berkspresi lain selain datar.

"Aku tidak mau, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Wonwoo. Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya diam menikmati dua namja irit bicara didepannya itu bicara banyak bahkan saling cekcok.

"Neo.." Wonwoo menarik bahu Mingyu memaksa namja tampan itu berbalik kembali menghadapnya. Mingyu menoleh.

"Bisakah kau diam dulu. Aku lapar, HYUNG!" ujar Mingyu dengan penekanan di kata hyung.

Tolong ingatkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung untuk pergi ke dokter mata karena mata mereka sepertinya mulai bermasalah. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi mereka melihat Wonwoo tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, tapi dia tersenyum. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum! Benar-benar kejadian langka. Berbeda denagn kedua temannya, Mingyu malah diam tanpa ekspresi tapi matanya tidak lepas dari namja disampingnya yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Jeonghan hyung!" teriakan Soonyoung sontak membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Teman dekatnya itu melambai kearah seorang sunbae yang memiliki wajah terlampaui cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, namja itu balas melambai dan menghampiri meja yang ditempati mereka berempat. "Kami boleh bergabung?" tanyanya. Dibelakangnya ada seorang namja tampan yang memegang dua nampan. "Meja yang lain penuh." Tanbahnya.

"Ne, hyung." Dua namja itu tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian duduk disamping Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Kau anak baru itu?" tanya namja cantik yang duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ah, aku Jeonghan dan ini Seungcheol." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum itu membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman jika tidak mengenalkan dirinya juga, "Jeon Wonwoo imnida."

Selanjutnya meja itu menjadi sangat ramai karena lelucon yang dikeluarkan si konyol Soonyoung. Kadang Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga menganggapi candaannya.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ya. Kaiu tidak makan?" tanya Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo hanya bermain dengan ponselnya sedari tadi. Bahkan dia tidak tertawa sama sekali dengan candaan yang dikeluarkan Soonyoung.

"Ani, Sunbae."

"Panggil hyung saja. Jangan terlalu kaku." Jeonghan lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang baru.

Kelima orang yang disana dikejutkan oleh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, namja tampan itu berbalik pergi menuju barisan stan yang menjual makanan.

"Mau kemana dia? Apa dia ingin membeli snack?" tanya Soonyoung. "Semoga saja." Tambahnya.

` Tak lama kemudian Mingyu kembali dengan dua buah roti dan susu kotak ditangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia meletakkan svmua itu di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengamati makanan yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya itu datar.

"Makanlah. Aku tau kau lapar, Wonwoo.." Suruhnya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel hyung. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kudengar nanti kelas kita akan ada tambahan kelas untuk persiapan ujian. Makanlah agar kau kuat sampai nanti." Tambahnya melihat Wonwoo yang tetap diam.

Mendengar perkataan Mingyu, Wonwoo segera membuka bungkus rotinya dan memakannya perlahan. "Aku akan menggantinya besok." Ujarnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Mingyu yang kembali meneruskan makannya.

Keempat siswa yang semeja dengan mereka hanya menatap mereka berdua heran, terutama pada Mingyu. Sikap Mingyu pada Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda. Karena seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah orang yang peduli hingga membelikan makanan dan memperhatikan kesehatan orang yang bahkan baru satu minggu dia kenal.

 **T** e **B** e **C** e ( **T** endang **B** okong **C** hanyeol) or **END ?**

Annyeong….

Ini FF pertama dengan pairing Meanie…

Gue bener-bener jatuh cinta ama nih couple (tapi tetep Yunjae yang terbaik), mereka manis banget #nosebleed

Moment-momentnya itu… Si Mingyu ame Wonwoo nempel mulu dah kerjaanya. Meskipun sekarang momentnya jarang banget gegara si Mingyu selingkuh kemana-mana #tendangMingyu pan kasian ame Wonwoo. Kalo Wonwoo gue ambil baru tau rasa lu!

Mingyu : Kaya Wonu mau aje!

#BuangMingyu

Udahlah, gue ngantuk. Moga pada suka ama ini epep. Review, please…

Annyeong..,. Ppyong! #ilang


	2. Chapter 2 : Closer

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **MainPair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan)**

 **Genre:** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate:** **T,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning: YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **Previous Story**

"Makanlah. Aku tau kau lapar, Wonwoo.." Suruhnya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel hyung. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kudengar nanti kelas kita akan ada tambahan kelas untuk persiapan ujian. Makanlah agar kau kuat sampai nanti." Tambahnya melihat Wonwoo yang tetap diam.

Mendengar perkataan Mingyu, Wonwoo segera membuka bungkus rotinya dan memakannya perlahan. "Aku akan menggantinya besok." Ujarnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Mingyu yang kembali meneruskan makannya.

Keempat siswa yang semeja dengan mereka hanya menatap mereka berdua heran, terutama pada Mingyu. Sikap Mingyu pada Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda. Karena seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah orang yang peduli hingga membelikan makanan dan memperhatikan kesehatan orang yang bahkan baru satu minggu dia kenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author PoV**

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah membuat para siswa menaikkan kepala mereka yang tertunduk karena bosan. Tentu hal itu tidak berlaku bagi semua siswa, terutama pada siswa teladan. Kang Ssaem membalikkan badannya menuju meja guru. Mengamati satu- persatu muridnya yang menunjukkan wajah malas dan mengantuk.

"Apa kalian sudah paham?" tanyanya.

"Neeee…." Koor para siswa mendadak bersemangat. Menurut mereka setiap kali sonsaengnim menanyakan pertanyaan itu berarti kelas akan ditutup.

Kang Ssaem menghela nafas tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan muridnya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk ujian di pertemuan berikutnya." Kang Ssaem segera keluar kelas -setelah menyampaikan kabar buruk bagi siswanya- tidak memberi kesempatan pada muridnya untuk menyampaikan protes.

Sontak saja kelas XI-1 mulai berisik karena dengungan para siswa yang sibuk bertanya 'Apa kau paham?' atau mengatakan 'Aku tidak paham sama sekali' atau 'Ajari aku!' bahkan "Kenapa Kang Ssaem makin menyebalkan?' pada teman dekat mereka. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Soonyoung yang menoleh kearah Mingyu secepat yang dia bisa setelah Kang Ssaem meninggalkan kelas.

"Mingyu-ya, aku tahu kau pasti paham materi tadi. Jelaskan padaku!" pintanya yang hanya diangguki Mingyu. "Bagus. Jihoon juga ikut." Namja mungil disebelahnya mengangguk.

Mingyu menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya yang tengah sibuk merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya. Menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan Mingyu padanya.

"Aku ikut kalau aku ada waktu." ujarnya membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kurasa aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan komunikasi tidak biasa kalian berdua." Gumam Soonyoung yang diangguki Jihoon.

"Eonje?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti?" usul Soonyoung. Jihoon menggeleng, "Wae?"

"Aku ada les." Jawab Jihoon. Soonyoung yang mendengar itu menampilkan wajah paling datar yang bisa ditunjukkannya. Berteman dengan dua orang datar rupanya bisa mempengaruhinya juga.

"Bersama yeoja itu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauh darinya? Dia bukan yeoja baik-baik, Ji." Sinis Soonyoung, Jihoon hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya, Soonyoung-ah. Kami hanya kebetulan berada di tempat les yang sama." Jawab Jihoon sabar berusaha meluruskan salah paham kecil itu.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan!" sinis Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon baru saja akan membalas kalimat sinis Soonyoung jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara deheman Mingyu.

"Kurasa kita sedang membahas kerja kelompok." Sindirnya datar membuat dua orang yang duduk di depannya itu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku bisa hari apapun selain nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Sama seperti Jihoon, aku bisa kapanpun." Ujar Mingyu.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda Kim. Hidupmu santai sekali." Goda Soonyoung yang dibalas tatapan datar Mingyu. "Wonwoo?" ketiga pasang mata itu beralih menatap namja manis yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu besok." Jawabnya membuat Soonyoung mendesah kecewa.

"Akhir pekan?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa bergabung. Minggu ini aku sangat sibuk." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasmu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Jawaban singkat Wonwoo membuat Jihoon mengangguk. Tidak sepertinya dan Soonyoung, Wonwoo merupakan anak yang pintar meskipun masih di bawah Mingyu.

"Baik kalau begitu. Sabtu pagi kita akan belajar bersama dirumah Tuan Muda Kim. Apa kau keberatan, Tuan Muda?" Soonyoung menatap Mingyu sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. Mingyu hanya diam menanggapi godaan Soonyoung.

"Terserah." Jawab pemuda tampan itu akhirnya membuat Soonyoung memekik senang.

Keempatnya kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan keluar area sekolah. Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Mingyu tentu saja djemput oleh supir pribadi mereka sedangkan Wonwoo memilih menunggu bis di halte yang tidak jauh dari sekolah -seperti biasanya- menolak tawaran ketiga pemuda lainnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

…

Seorang namja tampan –manis- kini tengah bersemangat mengayuh sepeda sembari melempar koran ke setiap rumah yang dia lewati. Sesekali tangannya terangkat mengelap peluh yang mulai menetes di dahinya. Kayuhannya berhenti ketika dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang paling luas dan besar di distrik itu. Mata yang selalu menatap tanpa minat pada apapun itu kini menunjukkan binar kekaguman. Bibir tipis nan mungilnya juga sedikit terbuka menggumamkan kata 'Waw' pelan. Rumah itu berdiri di atas lahan yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk membangun lima rumah berukuran besar dengan halaman yang luas.

"Kapan aku bisa memiliki rumah seperti itu?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aish.. mana mungkin. Kecuali aku menikah dengan pemilik rumah ini." Gumamnya kemudian. Tangannya baru saja terangkat hendak melempar koran ke dalam rumah itu ketika gerbang rumah impiannya terbuka dari dalam. Matanya terbelalak kaget namun sejurus kemudian berubah kembali menjadi datar.

"Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu. "Bukankah kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya pemuda itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih diam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai tangan Mingyu terayun di depan matanya membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Mwo?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tersenyum amat sangat tipis, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo mengangkat koran ditangannya dan Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mengambil ancang-ancang hendak melemparkan koran itu sebelum tangan terbalut kulit tan menahannya. Dia mengernyitkan kening.

"Kenapa kau harus melemparnya jika pemilik rumahnya ada di depanmu, Wonwoo-ya?" goda Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia memang tau Mingyu adalah orang kaya –dari Soonyoung yang memanggilnya Tuan Muda dan mobil jemputannya yang selalu berganti setiap hari- tapi dia tidak menyangka dia sekaya itu. Bahkan dialah pemilik rumah impiannya. Sepertinya impiannya untuk memiliki rumah seperti idamannya itu tidak akan terkabul karena dia tidak akan bisa menikah dengan pemilik rumah. Hei, Wonwoo-ya, kau pikir hanya Mingyu yang memiliki rumah seperti itu di Korea? Lagipula jangan berpikir begitu, bagaimana jika Mingyu memiliki saudara perempuan? Kau bisa menikahinya. Atau kau bisa menikahi Mingyu? Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran absurd itu dari otaknya.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menggumankan kata baik-baik saja. Dia menjejalkan koran yang dipegangnya ke tangan Mingyu kemudian bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

"Eodiga?" tanya Mingyu sambil menahan bagian belakang sepeda Wonwoo. Wonwoo menunjuk tumpukan koran yang ada di keranjang sepedanya. Tanpa melepas pegangannya, Mingyu meraih ponsel dari kantung celananya.

"Kirim satu orang keluar gerbang." Ucapnya datar sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Tak berapa lama berselang, seorang namja bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dan berhenti di depan Mingyu. Wonwoo kaget melihat namja itu membungkuk kearah Mingyu yang notabenenya jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Antarkan semua koran ini." Titah Mingyu yang langsung diangguki oleh pengawal –menurut Wonwoo, dilihat dari postur badan dan setelan yang dipakai- rumah itu.

Ahjushi itu menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan membungkuk membuat Wonwoo balas membungkuk dengan canggung, "Biar saya yang melakukan tugas anda, Tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku bukan tuanmu." Ujar Wonwoo. "Dan Ahjusshi tidak perlu melakukan itu karena ini tugasku. Lepaskan tanganmu!" Titah Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang masih tetap menahan sepedanya.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga namja kurus itu terpaksa turun dari sepedanya yang langsung diambil alih oleh pengawal Mingyu. "Kau bisa mengantarnya dengan mobil atau motor jika kau lelah." Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bingung dengan sikapnya. Namja tampan itu arogan tapi baik. Bagaimana mungkin sifat berlawanan ada pada satu orang dan muncul hampir bersamaan?

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat terkagum-kagum saat memasuki area rumah Mingyu. Tentu saja raut kekaguman itu tidak akan terlihat di wajah datar Wonwoo. Image-nya akan hancur. Taman rumah Mingyu pasti bisa digunakan menjadi lapangan golf dan lapangan olahraga lainnya sekaligus. Dengan kata lain, amat sangat luas.

Begitu membuka pintu rumah, kedua remaja itu disambut oleh dua orang maid. Salah seorang maid yang masih muda menadahkan tangan kearah Wonwoo. Namja manis itu menatap datar tangan maid itu. Kemudian menoleh kearah Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Berikan tasmu padanya. Biar Seunghwa –maid- yang membawanya."

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk kemudian menyuruh kedua maidnya pergi. "Siapkan makanan. Teman-temanku akan datang." Titah Mingyu. Kemudian menarik lengan Wonwoo menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Duduklah dimanapun kau mau." Ujar Mingyu kemudian melangkah menuju kulkas yang disediakan di kamarnya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo yang memilih duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan rak buku. Matanya melihat kearah buku koleksi Mingyu dan menarik salah satu yang menurutnya bagus.

"Kau suka membaca?" tanya Mingyu sembari meletakkan makanan dan minuman di meja kecil disamping rak.

Wonwoo menggumam sambil mulai membaca.

"Aku tidak terlalu." Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu kemudian menunjuk rak buku Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Aku bilang tidak terlalu, Wonwoo-ya. Bukan tidak suka." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian kembali meneruskan bacaannya. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo begitu dia mendapat bukunya. Keheningan menguasai ruangan luas itu. Kedua manusia yang ada disana lebih memilih berkelut dengan buku daripada berbicara satu sama lain.

Mingyu baru menyelesaikan seperempat bukunya ketika pundaknya terasa berat. Dia melirik kesamping dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur di pundaknya dengan buku ditangannya. Dia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di sofa. Perlahan Mingyu bergerak menopang kepala Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kananya diselipkan di lutut Wonwoo. Diangkatnya namja manis itu menuju ranjang tanpa kesusahan.

"Kau ringan sekali." Ujarnya setelah menyelimuti Wonwoo. Tangannya meraih remote AC yang ada di nakas dan menaikkan suhunya agar Wonwoo tidak terlalu kedinginan. Hei, Mingyu-ya, bukankah kau sudah menyelimutinya? Setelahnya, Mingyu kembali meneruskan kegiatan membaca bukunya sembari menunggu kedatangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Mingyu hampir saja tertidur di sofa jika telinganya tidak menangkap suara bel interkom yang dipasang di kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda Soonyoung dan Tuan Muda Jihoon sudah datang." Ujar suara dari interkomnya.

"Bawa mereka ke ruang baca." Titah Mingyu. Dia berjalan menuju meja belajar menyiapkan beberapa buku yang diperlukannya. Langkah kakinya kemudian menuju kearah ranjang dimana sosok manis tertidur pulas disana.

Tangannya yang terangkat untuk membangunkan Wonwoo terhenti di udara ketika netranya menangkap wajah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berbalik kearahnya. Dia menatap lama wajah porselen itu.

"Berbeda jauh dengan saat dia sadar." Gumamnya. Namja tampan itu membenarkan letak selimut Wonwoo sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jika pemuda yang ada di kamarku itu bangun, antar dia ke ruang baca." Titah Mingyu yang langsung diangguki oleh beberapa maid yang ditemuinya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab mereka serempak sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yo, Tuan Muda Kim!" sapa Soonyoung begitu Mingyu sampai di ruang baca.

"Jangan bermesraan disini!" sinis Mingyu membalas sapaan Soonyoung.

"Kami tidak bermesraan!" tolak Jihoon. Tapi rona merah di pipi putih namja berperawakan mungil itu amat sangat jelas terlihat.

"Terserah!"

Siapapun pasti akan berpikiran seperti Mingyu jika melihat posisi Soonyoung dan Jihoon sekarang. Soonyoung yang tengah berbaring berbantalkan paha Jihoon sambil sesekali memainkan tangan mungil namja berkulit susu itu. Ditambah lagi tatapan mata yang- entah- apa- artinya- dilayangkan oleh pemuda bermata sipit itu pada Jihoon yang menunjukkan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Bangun, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon yang terlalu malu akhirnya mendorong kepala Soonyoung membuat namja pecinta dance itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mingyu sialan!" umpatnya dalam hati. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam kearah namja tampan yang kini sibuk dengan bukunya karena telah merusak waktu berharganya dengan Jihoon.

"Kau kesini untuk belajar, ingat?" sindir Mingyu membuat Soonyoung mendengus dan Jihoon tersenyum canggung. "Siapkan buku-bukumu! Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali."

"Ya! Neo.."

"Limit… bla…. Bla… bla…" penjelasan Mingyu berhasil membungkam protes Soonyoung. Ruangan itu kini hanya berisi suara Mingyu yang menjelaskan dan sesekali gumaman Soonyoung yang mengatakan dia belum paham terdengar membuat Mingyu terpaksa mengulang dari awal. Namja tampan yang baik, bukan?

"Kerjakan soal yang ada di halaman 146." Suruh Mingyu begitu dia selesai menjelaskan seluruh materi.

"Ne, Kim Ssaem." Soonyoung dan Jihoon mulai berkutat dengan soal yang diberikan Mingyu ketika pintu ruang baca diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk."

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Saya mengantarkan teman anda." Ujar seorang maid. Dibelakangnya berdiri sosok manis berkulit putih yang tidak lain adalah Wonwoo. Sontak itu membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon terkejut.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kau bilang kau tidak akan datang?" tanya Soonyoung. Murid dadakan Mingyu itu kini mengabaikan soal yang diberikan oleh guru dadakan mereka.

"Tadinya begitu." Jawabnya datar. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah Mingyu yang juga melihat kearahnya.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Mingyu begitu Wonwoo duduk disampingnya.

"Ani." Jawaban singkat itu berhasil membuat Mingyu mengerutkan kening. "Aku tersesat."

Mingyu mengulas senyum –amat sangat- tipis, "Kenapa tidak bertanya?"

"Aku tidak bicara dengan orang asing."

"Tapi tadi?"

"Dia yang menawarkan diri." Mingyu mengangguk. Matanya kembali beralih ke dua pemuda lain yang kini tengah memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kalian belum mengerti?" tanya Mingyu. Tatapannya yang selalu dingin kini menjadi lebih dingin.

"Ani. Kami mengerti materinya. Tapi kini aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kalian." Jawab Soonyoung, "Kenapa Wonwoo ada disini?"

"Kebetulan tadi dia lewat. Aku mengajaknya."

"Tapi kenapa dia baru datang? Kalau tebakanku benar, dia sudah datang sebelum kami, bukan?" tanya Jihoon. Pasangan ini benar-benar kompak dalam urusan menginterogasi seseorang.

"Hn. Dia tidur di kamarku." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jinjja?! Wah, daebak!" seru Soonyoung.

"Kau tersesat dimana, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Molla. Aku hanya melangkah sembarangan." Jawab Wonwoo. Tangannya kini membolak-balik buku milik Mingyu karena dia tidak membawa bukunya. Dia kebetulan lewat untuk bekerja, ingat?

"Wahh… Mingyu-ya, aku juga ingin ke kamarmu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kamar milik Tuan Muda Kim ini." Soonyoung menatap penuh harap pada Mingyu tapi yang ditatap tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kerjakan soal yang kuberikan, Kwon Soonyoung!" titah Mingyu membuat namja bermata sipit yang duduk dihadapannya itu menggerutu tapi tetap melaksanakan perintah Mingyu.

"Kau ingin mencoba mengerjakan soal?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hm." Gumam Wonwoo mengiyakan. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik buku Mingyu. Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan melirik kesamping. Dan benar saja. Namja tampan bernama Mingyu itu kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi –menurut Soonyoung yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah Mingyu-. Namja manis itu mendengus mengerti arti tatapan Mingyu, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Ujar Mingyu sembari kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya menggumam tidak jelas menanggapi pembelaan Mingyu.

Namja berkulit pucat itu tersentak kaget saat sebuah buku tulis kosong –buku itu kebetulan terbuka- terlempar kearahnya. Manik indahnya menatap kearah Mingyu.. Keduanya kini saling menatap mata satu sama lain dengan ekspresi datar khas mereka. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sesekali melirik interaksi dua pemuda di depan mereka.

"Kau butuh buku untuk mengerjakan soal." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba masih setia menatap ke dalam mata Wonwoo.

"Gomawo." Jawab Wonwoo akhirnya sekaligus memutus kontak mata diantara mereka berdua.

"Tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti." Mingyu kini kembali fokus pada buku yang tadi dibawa dari kamarnya.

"Hmm.." tangan pucat Wonwoo kini bergerak lincah menulis untaian angka. Sesekali dia mengernyitkan kening tipis ketika menemukan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

Mingyu mengalihkan konsentrasi dari buku yang dibacanya pada Wonwoo ketika namja manis itu menarik lengan bajunya. Wonwoo menunjuk satu soal pada bukunya dan menyodorkannya pada Mingyu.

"Ini mudah." Wonwoo melirik tajam kearah Mingyu, "Kau harus menggunakan cara ini lebih dulu." Mingyu menunjuk deretan rumus di bukunya, "Lalu gunakan ini." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian menarik bukunya lagi dan mulai mengerjakannya.

Mingyu baru saja **s** elesai memeriksa hasil kerja ketiga muridnya –yang hasilnya tidak buruk- ketika seorang maid mengatakan makanan sudah siap. Tentu saja Soonyoung langsung semangat mendengar itu.

Wonwoo menatap hidangan di depannya dalam diam. Tak ada niat untuk makan itu semua sama sekali.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo hanya diam. Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang mendengar itu akhirnya mengalihkan fokusnya pada Wonwoo.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Wae?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya meringis melihat teman mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan dingin dan datar seperti itu. Kalau saja mereka yang diberi tatapan seperti itu, entah bagaimana mereka harus bereaksi. Risih mungkin, atau mungkin gugup?

"Wae, Wonwoo-ya? Ini sangat lezat! Jinjja! Kau mau udang? Kepiting? Atau cumi?" Soonyoung menunjuk setiap hidangan yan disebutkannya dengan wajah berbinar.

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Soonyoung kemudian menggeleng. Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo datar.

"Kim Ahjumma." Panggilnya. Maid yang ada dibelakangnya berjalan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Ne, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya.

"Katakan pada koki, masakkan beberapa menu baru. Bukan olahan seafood." Pinta Mingyu.

"Ne, Tuan Muda." Wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk kearah Mingyu sekilas kemudian berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Wae, Mingyu-ya? Makanan disini sudah sangat banyak." Tanya Jihoon.

"Wah, Tuan Muda Kim. Aku tahu kau sangat kaya. Tapi jangan boros!" ledek Soonyoung.

"Aku harus. Agar semua yang disini bisa makan." Jawab Mingyu yang membuahkan kernyitan bingung dari ketiga pemuda lainnya. "Wonwoo alergi seafood, kurasa."

"Ahh.. Jinja, Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Soonyoung tapi wajahnya menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jihoon penasaran. Yang dia tahu Wonwoo adalah anak tertutup, jadi kecil kemungkinan dia bercerita mengenai hal pribadinya –termasuk alerginya- pada orang lain.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang menolak makan tanpa alasan tertentu." Ujar Mingyu menyadari arti tatapan Wonwoo.

"Waahh… kalian benar-benar mengagumkan." Kagum Soonyoung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Pamit Wonwoo begitu makan siang selesai. Koki membuatkannya sup daging sehingga dia bisa makan bersama yang lainnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Mingyu yang membuatnya harus menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar sup sendirian.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bekerja." Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau naik sepedamu yang tadi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Ketiganya kini hanya saling diam di ruang tamu. Sesekali Soonyoung menggoda Jihoon yang dibalas pukulan atau bentakan dari namja mungil itu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangkat bahu acuh sedangkan Mingyu hanya diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Suara ponsel Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Matanya melirik kearah Soonyoung yang tengah bicara melalui telepon. Dari percakapan mereka, dia bisa menebak bahwa yang menelepon adaah Jeonghan.

"Wae?" tanya Jihoon begitu Soonyoung meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Jeonghan hyung mengajak kita ke kafe yang direkomendasikan temannya. Ikut?" tanya Soonyoung. Butuh waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk memutuskan ikut dengan rencana Jeonghan.

…

"Dimana kafenya?" tanya Mingyu yang menyetir.

"Menurut GPS ada di sekitar sini." Soonyoung mengecek GPS di ponselnya.

"Ahh… Jeonghan hyung!" seru Jihoon menunjuk pada sosok namja cantik yang melambai kearah mereka bersama namja tampan disebelahnya. Mingyu mengarahkan mobilnya kesana.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" keluh Jeonghan. Namja disebelahnya mengelus rambut panjang Jeonghan berusaha menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Lain kali berilah alamat yang jelas. Tuan Muda Kim kita ini belum terbiasa tanpa supir." Jawab Soonyoung seraya melayangkan tatapan menggoda kearah Mingyu.

"Omooo! Tuan Muda Kim menyetir? Berani sekali kalian menyuruhnya menyetir?" balas Jeonghan ikut menggoda Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menatap datar teman-temannya. Bahkan sekarang Seungcheol –namja tampan yang bersama Jeonghan- juga menunjukkan senyum miring menandakan dia telah masuk dalam rencana mari- mengerjai- Mingyu. Malas menanggapi mereka, namja tampan itu akhirnya melangkah mendului temannya memasuki kafe.

"Aish,, menggodanya selalu tidak pernah menyenangkan!" rutuk Soonyoung seraya menatap sinis punggung tegap Mingyu yang menghilang dibalik pintu kafe.

"Kau sudah tau. Tapi kau tetap menggodanya." Ledek Jihoon.

"Aku penasaran manusia macam apa yang bisa membuatnya sedikit.. kalian tau.. lunak." Ujar Seungcheol seraya membuat gerakan tanda kutip dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedua tangannya. Ketiga namja lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan melangkah mengikuti Mingyu.

Kelimanya kini duduk melingkar di meja paling pojok -pilihan Mingyu yang tidak suka berada di tengah keramaian-. Mingyu menatap datar empat pemuda yang kini fokus pada 'pasangan' masing-masing dan mengabaikan eksistensinya. Tidak ingin membuat matanya lebih iritasi, namja tampan itu kini memilih mengamati design interior kafe itu. Kafe yang didatanginya itu benar-benar didesign khusus untuk remaja dengan hiasan not-not music dan poster-poster tokoh anime dan boyband-boyband atau aktor yang tengah naik daun. Pantas saja jarang orang dewasa yang datang sejak tadi.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan membuat Mingyu tersentak. Bukan karena lamunannya terganggu karena sejak tadi dia memang tidak melamun. Tapi karena dia mengenal suara itu. Bahkan pemilik suara itu baru saja makan siang di rumahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya!" dan pekikan Soonyoung berhasil meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan khayalan.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jihoon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Annyeong, Wonwoo-ya. Kau masih ingat kami?" sapa dan tanya Jeonghan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung." Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kami pesan yang paling terkenal di kafe ini." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian mencatat di buku pesanan.

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu." Wonwoo berbalik menuju pantry untuk menyerahkan pesanan.

Selanjutnya meja itu hanya terisi dengan ocehan Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol dengan sesekali Jihoon menanggapi seperti biasanya saat mereka berkumpul. Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri kini tengah sibuk mengamati namja manis yang sibuk melayani para pelanggan. Hingga namja manis itu datang ke mejanya dengan nampan berisi pesanan, Mingyu tetap mengamatinya.

"Ini pesanan anda." Ujar Wonwoo seraya menurunkan makanan dari nampan.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearah namja tampan itu sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Sejak pertama kali buka." Jawabnya. Merasa masih diperhatikan, dia kembali melirik kearah Mingyu, "Aku mengenal pemiliknya."

"Kau seorang siswa."

"Aku diberi shift bebas." Wonwoo yang sudah selesai menata pesanan menatap datar kearah Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah datar, "Aku bisa membagi waktu."

"Tadi pagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kebutuhanku tidak akan tercukupi hanya dengan ini. Baik, silahkan dinikmati." Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya tajam dan empat namja lainnya yang hanya diam dengan wajah blank.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Gumam Seungcheol.

"Jangankan kau, hyung. Aku saja yang sudah terbiasa melihat komunikasi tidak biasa mereka masih belum bisa mengerti." bisik Soonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka sering seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan pelan. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Daebak!" kagum Seungcheol yang mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bisa membuat Mingyu sedikit. Yahhh… lunak." Ujar Jeonghan. Keempat namja itu kini melirik kearah Mingyu yang masih setia mengamati Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya atau mungkin juga oleh objek dari tatapannya. Karena tidak jarang kedua namja datar itu saling beradu pandang cukup lama.

Ketiga lainnya mengangguk mendengar hipotesis Jeonghan. Mereka berpikir pasti akan sangat hebat jika dua namja datar itu bersatu. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling tidak romantis di dunia. But, nobody knows, right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong.. jumpe lagiii…

Eotteohkke? Memuaskan?

Meanie jjang! Mereka manis banget.. diliat berapa kalipun tetep aja gue jatuh cinta ame Wonwoo #diDeathglareMingyu #Authorfrozen

Makasih buat yang review kemaren makasih banyak #bow

Ada yang ngga kebayang gimana Mingyu kalo datar? Iya emang susah, sih. Dasarnya si Mingyu kan emang petakilan. Tapi menurut gue sendiri, dia cocok-cocok aja. Cogan pan biasanya makin ganteng kalo datar.

Oke sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review, sorry ngga bisa bales satu-satu.. ngga nyangka ampe tembus dua puluh begitu reviewnya. Chap depan bakalan update tergantung banyaknya review dari para reader. Semakin banyak review, maka kesempatan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran mengenai bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Meanie dengan lebih cepat akan terbuka lebar. #eleeeeehhhh

Okelah.. annyeong. Gue mau bantu Wonwoo ngurus kebun dulu.

Gue = Fairy Garden's Asistant

Pyororongg..!


	3. Chapter 3 : Care

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **MainPair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan), and Oth** **e** **r.**

 **Genre:** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate:** **T,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning: YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **Previous Story**

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearah namja tampan itu sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Sejak pertama kali buka." Jawabnya. Merasa masih diperhatikan, dia kembali melirik kearah Mingyu, "Aku mengenal pemiliknya."

"Kau seorang siswa."

"Aku diberi shift bebas." Wonwoo yang sudah selesai menata pesanan menatap datar kearah Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah datar, "Aku bisa membagi waktu."

"Tadi pagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kebutuhanku tidak akan tercukupi hanya dengan ini. Baik, silahkan dinikmati." Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatapnya tajam dan empat namja lainnya yang hanya diam dengan wajah blank.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Gumam Seungcheol.

"Jangankan kau, hyung. Aku saja yang sudah terbiasa melihat komunikasi tidak biasa mereka masih belum bisa mengerti." bisik Soonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka sering seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan pelan. Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Daebak!" kagum Seungcheol yang mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bisa membuat Mingyu sedikit. Yahhh… lunak." Ujar Jeonghan. Keempat namja itu kini melirik kearah Mingyu yang masih setia mengamati Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya atau mungkin juga oleh objek dari tatapannya. Karena tidak jarang kedua namja datar itu saling beradu pandang cukup lama.

Ketiga lainnya mengangguk mendengar hipotesis Jeonghan. Mereka berpikir pasti akan sangat hebat jika dua namja datar itu bersatu. Mungkin mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling tidak romantis di dunia. But, nobody knows, right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengar semuanya!" teriak namja tampan bermata musang di depan kelas membuat kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi diam. Saat ini kelas XI-1 tengah kosong karena guru yang harus mengajar sedang sakit.

"Wae, Yunho-ya?" tanya Chanhee tanpa melepas pitingannya di leher Byunghun. Membuat namja Amerika itu terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

"Lepas pitinganmu pada L-joe –Byunghun-, Chanhee-ya. Kau bisa membunuhnya." Ujar Yunho membuat Chanhee sontak melepas pitingannya.

"Go..hahh.. mawo.. hah.. hahh, Yunho-ya." L-joe berucap masih dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, "Aku akan membalasmu, Chanhee-ya!"

"Tahan dulu, L-joe-ya! Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu dulu." Yunho si Ketua kelas berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi akan ada festival tahunan di sekolah kita. Masing-masing kelas seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya diminta untuk membuka stand. Yang ingin kubahas kali ini adalah stand apa yang akan kelas kita buat. Kita sudah pernah membuat stand barang-barang hand made. Dan itu sangat menguntungkan karena banyak siswa dari kelas atau sekolah lain yang menyukai siswa di kelas kita. Terutama aku." Ujar Yunho panjang lebar dengan sedikit bumbu narsis diakhir kalimatnya. Sekedar informasi, kelas XI-1 berisi siswa-siswa khusus -baik yang berasal dari keluarga kaya maupun siswa berprestasi- jadi tidak ada pergantian siswa. Dengan kata lain, selama tiga tahun penghuni kelasnya tetap kecuali ada siswa baru yang memenuhi syarat untuk masuk kelas itu. Wonwoo sendiri merupakan siswa pindahan yang beruntung bisa masuk kelas itu karena prestasinya. Meskipun prestasi akademiknya masih dibawah Mingyu.

"Menjijikkan!" ledek seorang namja cantik yang duduk di depan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Yunho tersenyum menggoda kearah namja cantik itu, "Tenang saja, BooJae. Aku hanya tertarik padamu!" ujarnya yang dibalas pelototan mata bulat Jaejoong dan gelak tawa teman sekelasnya kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo tentunya.

"Shut Up, Jung!" desis Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah entah malu atau kesal.

"Aish, kalian ini! Bagaimana kalau kita buka stand seperti tahun kemarin? Uang kas kita bertambah dua kali lipat dari hasil penjualan hand made kita." Usul si Bendahara kelas, Sandara.

"Aku tidak setuju. Melihat bagaimana ramainya stand kita kemarin, kurasa akan banyak kelas lain yang menggunakan konsep ini." Tolak Jinyoung, si wakil ketua kelas.

"Aku setuju dengan Jinyoung. Ada usul lain?" tanya Yunho. Seseorang unjuk tangan dan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum menggoda, "Ne, BooJae?"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, Kubunuh kau!" ancam Jaejoong, Yunho hanya nyengir.

"Arasseo, Joongie."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuka coffee shop?" usul Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Aku setuju. Mingyu pandai meracik kopi. Dia bisa menjadi barista." Ujar Soonyoung. Dia melakukan high five dengan Jaejoong yang berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Jinjja, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Yunho pada Mingyu yang daritadi hanya diam menyimak.

"Aku hanya bisa. Tidak mahir." Jawab Mingyu.

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana yang lain? Apa kalian setuju dengan usulan Uri Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus mendengar panggilan Yunho untuknya.

"Neeeee…" koor para siswa setuju.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin hanya menjual kopi. Bagaimana jika ditambah cake?" usul Jihoon, "Hanya cake sederhana. Bukankah Jaejoong pandai membuat cake?" tambahnya. Teman sekelasnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ide bagus, Jihoon-ah. Baik jadi yang akan menjadi barista adalah Mingyu dan Pattisier adalah Jaejoong." Yunho menulis dua nama itu di papan tulis, " Kita butuh siswa yang akan membantu Mingyu dan Jaejoong. Sisanya akan menjadi pelayan. Yang merasa bisa meracik kopi dan membuat kue silahkan angkat tangan dan yang tidak bisa, tolong sadar diri!" ujar Yunho sembari melihat kearah Soonyoung yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum malu dan menurunkan tangannya.

Yunho mulai menulis nama-nama yang akan menjadi asisten Mingyu dan Jaejoong, "Kita masih butuh barista." Ujar Yunho setelah melihat hanya ada nama Mingyu dan Minseok di daftar barista. Matanya melirik kearah Wonwoo memberikan kode secara tidak langsung.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang hanya diam menatap papan tulis. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, namja manis itu menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Mingyu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam dengan wajah datar. Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi teman sekelas mereka menatap kearah mereka berdua. Mereka semua menaruh harapan pada Mingyu untuk membuat Wonwoo mau menjadi barista. Karena hampir semua dari mereka tahu jika Wonwoo bekerja di kafe terkenal jadi walaupun tidak mahir, Wonwoo pasti bisa meracik kopi.

Wonwoo memutus kontak matanya dengan Mingyu dan kembali menatap papan tulis diikuti Mingyu. "Aku akan menjadi barista." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Waahh… daebak!" kagum setengah teman sekelas mereka.

"Daebak, Mingyu-ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan dengan tatapan matamu yang datar itu sampai membuat Wonwoo mau menjadi barista. Tapi bagus! Kalian ada dalam satu tim!" ujar Chanhee sembari merangkul bahu Mingyu.

"Good. Pasangan paling pendiam tapi anehnya paling kompak akan berada di satu tim. Hasilnya akan bagus sekali." Ujar Yunho sembari mencoret nama Wonwoo dari daftar pelayan dan menuliskannya di daftar barista dengan wajah senang, "Kita akan sukses tahun ini! Hwaiting!" teriak Yunho semangat.

"Huuooooo…!" koor yang lainnya bersemangat selain Mingyu dan Wonwoo, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti sekarang kalian memiliki banyak penggemar, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya!" girang Soonyoung diangguki Jaejoong dan Jihoon. Chanhee yang tadi berdiri dekat Mingyu kini sudah berlari menghindari L-joe yang ingin balas dendam padanya.

"Hm." Gumam Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya. Dua namja ini tidak tertarik untuk membuat keributan bersama dengan yang lainnya yang kini bertingkah layaknya orang bar-bar. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan imej mereka diluar yang mengatakan mereka anak orang terhormat dan pendiam. Yunho sebagai ketua kelas hanya membiarkan itu selama tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar kelas. Dia sendiri kini tengah sibuk menggoda Jaejoongnya.

…

Festival tahunan Seungri SHS kini dimulai. Suasana sekolah ini sekarang amat sangat ramai karena festival yang diadakan tiap tahun ini terbuka untuk umum. Mulai dari remaja hingga para alumni datang meramaikan suasana bersama keluarga mereka. Stand-stand dari tiap kelas berada di tempat yang sudah disediakan dengan ruangan khusus yang luasnya hampir setara dengan satu ruang kelas dan ditata berjejer sesuai tingkatan kelas. Seperti yang sudah diduga banyak kelas yang menggunakan tema yang digunakan kelas XI-1 di tahun sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga juga banyak yang datang ke stand kelas siswa khusus itu. Baik karena ingin bertemu dengan siswa dan siswi terkenal atau ingin mencoba kopi buatan pewaris Kim Corp sekaligus pemilik sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Stand mereka dihias oleh tempelan kopi dan cake-cake lucu dengan warna cerah. Hal ini tentu membuat para namja iritasi. Mereka mengusulkan tema yang lebih manly tapi segera ditolak oleh para gadis yang akan bertindak barbar tiap kali usulan mereka dibantah. Pakaian yang dipakai juga merupakan ide dari para gadis yang untungnya masih bisa diterima. Para barista memakai setelan hitam putih, para pattisier memakai setelan berwarna pink lembut –kebanyakan dari mereka adalah yeoja, jadi tidak ada yang menolak- dan untuk para pelayan dipilih setelan warna biru.

"Ahh.. lelah sekali. Inilah kenapa aku ingin menjadi koki." Rutuk Soonyoung sembari memijat pundaknya yang terus-terusan mengangkat tampan berisi pesanan pengunjung. "Kenapa Yunho menyuruhku menjadi pelayan." Tambahnya.

"Jangan hanya mengeluh, Kwon! Kau pikir hanya pelayan yang lelah? Koki dan para barista juga harus terus-terusan bekerja karena jumlah mereka lebih sedikit dibanding para pelayan." Bentak Jihoon. Soonyoung melirik kearah Mingyu dan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memberi instruksi pada para bawahannya.

"Kurasa kau benar." Gumam Soonyoung.

"Satu gelas Americano!" teriak Minseok yang langsung dihampiri oleh Jihoon.

"Satu Cheesecake dan Strawberry Cake!" teriak Sandara dari bagian pattisier.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau hanya tahu uang? Harusnya kau di kasir!" ledek Soonyoung yang membuat yeoja baby face itu melotot kearahnya.

"Aku juga bisa memasak, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa?!" bentaknya kemudian berbalik kembali menyiapkan pesanan yang tiada habisnya.

"Sensitif sekali." Cibir Soonyoung sebelum melangkah mengantarkan pesanan.

Di meja barista, ketiga namja disana bekerja dalam diam sesekali Mingyu akan bersuara memberi instruksi pada Minseok dan Wonwoo.

"Pesanan meja no.7, satu Americano, satu Espresso, dan dua Latte." ujar Chaerin. Namja itu mendengus melihat ramainya stand mereka.

"Minseok-ah kau buat Americano. Wonwoo-ya, kau buat espresso." titahnya yang diangguki kedua asistennya.

Chaerin menatap kagum Mingyu yang lincah meracik kopi, "Sejak kapan kau belajar melakukan ini, Mingyu-ya?" tanyanya.

"Saat kelas X." jawabnya singkat. Tangannya meletakkan satu gelas latte ke nampan Chaerin yang sudah berisi Americano dan espresso.

"Meja no.1. Dua Cappucino, satu Macchiato dan satu Frappe." Ujar L-joe. Namja Amerika itu menyeka keringat di keningnya, "Benar-benar tidak ada habisnya." Keluhnya.

"Sandara pasti girang dengan semua uang ini." Ujar Chanhee yang mendapat bagian menjadi kasir.

"Kau gila? Dia mengeluh dari tadi." Jawab Chaerin kemudian pergi mengantarkan pesanan.

Kondisi itu terus berlanjut hingga stok bahan di stand mereka habis yang berarti saatnya bagi mereka untuk tutup. Mereka semua bersorak terutama Sandara saat menghitung keuntungan yang mereka peroleh.

"Kerja bagus. Untuk mengapresiasi kerja keras kalian, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di akhir pekan menggunakan uang ini? Bukankah senin dan selasa depan juga libur karena pertemuan dewan sekolah?" usul Yunho yang disambut sorakan setuju dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Eodi?" tanya Jinyoung sembari mengipasi lehernya.

"Untuk menghemat pengeluaran, bagaimana kalau di Jeju? Disana kita bisa menginap di resort milik keluargaku." Jawab Yunho yang lagi-lagi disambut sorakan setuju.

"Geurae. Sabtu depan kita berkumpul dirumahku. Bagi yang tidak ingin membawa mobil, cepat cari tumpangan!" titah Yunho, "Dan untuk uri Jaejoong, kau akan satu mobil denganku. Eitss.. aku tidak menerima bantahan!" Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh yang tidak pernah mempan pada manusia berkepala batu macam Yunho.

"Aku tidak ikut." Semua anak XI-1 sontak menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang baru saja bersuara.

"Wae, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jinyoung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan." Jawabnya datar.

Mingyu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya –mereka duduk melingkar- menatapnya tajam dan itu juga sangat disadari oleh Wonwoo karena sekarang namja manis itu juga tengah membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Ikut." Ujar namja tampan itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kau akan ikut."

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Wonwoo sengit.

"Kau hanya harus ikut." Wonwoo memutus kontak matanya dengan Mingyu. "Kau masih bisa hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Tenang saja!" tambahnya membuat Wonwoo melirik tajam kearahnya dan siswa lain yang disana hanya bisa diam menyimak seperti biasa.

Wonwoo baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Mingyu bicara, "Kau satu mobil denganku." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lama kemudian mengangguk.

Yunho yang tadi diam kini menepuk tangannya sekali, "Oke. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kalian tidak tertarik melihat stand lain?" tanyanya. Teman-temannya menggeleng menolak ide itu dengan alasan terlalu lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare?" ajak Soonyoung yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya karena mereka merasa bosan jika hanya berdiam diri disana.

"Igeo!" L-joe melempar botol air mineral yang ada disebelahnya kearah Soonyoung yang mendapat giliran pertama untuk memutar. Mereka sudah menyingkirkan meja dan kursi ke tepi dan membuat lingkaran besar di tengah stand.

Jantung mereka makin berdebar seiring dengan memelannya botol yang diputar Soonyoung. Mereka menahan nafas dan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika kepala botol tidak menunjuk kearah mereka.

"Oke. Truth or Dare, Sandara-ya?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Truth! Jangan harap aku akan melakukan hal-hal gila yang ada diotakmu itu, Kwon!" sinis yeoja cantik itu membuat Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Pilihan yang salah, nona Park!" Sandara meneguk ludahnya pelan, gugup. "Pertanyaanku adalah apa yang kau lakukan di sungai Han bersama namja dari kelas X?"

Sandara membelalakkan matanya, tangannya bergerak melempar tisu kearah Soonyoung. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain bersorak beberapa bahkan bersiul, "Aku hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan!" jawab Sandara.

"Jinjjayo? Kau memilih Truth, Sandara-ya! Kau akan kena kutuk jika berbohong!" ledek Minseok.

"Ara! Ara! Aku kencan dengannya! Kalian puas?!" teriaknya membuat yang lainnya tertawa keras.

"Aku tidak percaya gosip kalau kau pedofil itu benar, Dara-ya." Ejek Chaerin yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh objek ejekannya.

"Pedofil kepalamu! Dia hanya satu tahun dibawahku!" Sandara merampas botol minuman yang ada di tangan Soonyoung, "Giliranku! Percayalah bahwa pembalasan dendam itu menyakitkan!" ujarnya tajam sembari memutar botol itu keras-keras.

Dan ujung botol itu menunjuk orang yang membuat Sandara terpaku kemudian tertawa puas, "Daebak! Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan dibanding balas dendan padamu, Kwon! Truth or Dare, Wonwoo-ya?" girangnya.

Wonwoo hanya menatap ujung botol itu dalam diam. Mata tajamnya menatap Sandara yang maih bertahan dengan senyumnya, "Dare." Jawabnya datar. Dia tidak mungkin memilih truth karena dia bukan orang yang suka mengumbar hal pribadi.

"Dare? Chakkaman!" Wonwoo menatap kepergian Sandara dalam diam. "Gunakan ini!" dan perintah Sandara membuatnya ingin memakan gadis manis itu bulat-bulat.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga di tangan Sandara.

"Ne…." jawabnya dengan nada sing a song kemudian memasangnya di kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk karena dia pikir mengenakan itu di depan teman sekelasnya bukanlah masalah besar. "Ini belum selesai, Wonwoo-ya. Kau harus membelikan kami odeng di stand kelas XII-3 dengan menggunakan itu."

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Sandara dengan mata terbelalak lebar sedangkan yang lain bersorak gembira dengan ide Sandara. "Neomu kyeopta, Wonwoo-ya!" pujinya yang dibalas tatapan datar Wonwoo.

"Tapi itu keterlaluan, Sandara. Akan sangat memalukan kalau dia melakukan itu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kau memutarnya satu kali lagi dan yang ditunjuk botol akan menemani Wonwoo." Usul Jihoon yang sedikit tidak tega pada Wonwoo.

Sandara berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Dia memutar botolnya satu kali lagi. Ujung botol yang hampir berhenti itu diprediksi akan menunjuk Chanhee jika Soonyoung tidak menendangnya hingga akhirnya ujung botol itu menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Soonyoung sang tersangka dan memberinya tatapan membunuh andalannya. Bukan hanya Mingyu, Wonwoo juga menatapnya tidak kalah dingin. Namja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum takut mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari dua orang, "Aku tidak sengaja." Belanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya. Mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukan tantangan ini." Titah Yunho yang tidak tega melihat Soonyoung yang mengkerut dan bersembunyi di belakang Jinyoung yang bertubuh tidak lebih besar dari namja bermata sipit itu.

Dua namja datar itu akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar setelah bertatapan cukup lama. Seperti yang sudah mereka duga banyak orang yang menatap mereka berdua. Sandara yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Mingyu dan Wonwoo agar tidak curang tersenyum girang dengan tangan yang memegang kamera. Merekam setiap tingkah laku Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo neomu kyeopta.." ujarnya gemas. Chaerin dan Minseok yang ada disebelahnya hanya menatap yeoja itu datar.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu yang mengikuti anaknya berkencan, Dara-ya!" ujar Chaerin yang diabaikan oleh Sandara.

Abaikan Sandara dan obsesinya pada Wonwoo. Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sekarang.

Namja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi sesekali melirik kearah namja yang lebih pendek. Terlihat jelas Mingyu iba dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang disekitarnya meskipun wajah putih itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Lepaskan saja jika kau tidak nyaman." Saran namja tampan itu.

"Ani."

Keduanya kini sampai di stand milik kelas XII-3. Wonwoo memasang wajah datar andalannya berusaha mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung stand yang terarah kearahnya. Bahkan beberapa namja bersiul kearahnya. Mingyu yang menyadari itu segera menarik Wonwoo menerobos antrian. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang ada di dalam genggamannya berkeringat membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Dalam beberapa detik, dua namja tingkat kedua itu sudah ada di barisan pertama. Tidak ada yang berani protes karena Mingyu adalah anak pemilik sekolah.

"Odeng 30 porsi." Pesannya pada gadis yang melayaninya.

"Ne…" jawab gadis itu sembari mengerling menggoda kearah Mingyu. Namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya datar kemudian berbalik pergi sembari menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Yeoja pelayan itu mendengus kesal karena diabaikan.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo ketika merasakan tangannya diremas oleh namja itu. Dia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo sedikit mengeras. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Namja tampan itu sadar bahwa Wonwoo sama seperti dirinya yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudah kukatakan, lepaskan saja benda konyol itu." Mingyu menarik syal pink berbulu yang melingkar di leher Wonwoo. Syal itu dipasang oleh Sandara ketika Wonwoo hendak keluar. Menurutnya Wonwoo akan makin manis dengan itu. Dan itu memang benar. Wonwoo yang memakai kemeja dilapisi sweater putih kebesaran dengan syal pink lembut melilit di lehernya ditambah hiasan bunga dikepalanya terlihat amat sangat bersinar dan… manis.

"Ani. Aku harus menyelesaikan tantangan ini." Jawab Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang sudah setengah jalan melepas syalnya. Mingyu menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo, kesal dengan tingkah keras kepala namja manis di depannya itu, "Nan namjaya." Ujar Wonwoo lirih.

Mingyu mendengus, "Tapi sekarang kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja dengan dandanan seperti itu ditambah dengan wajah manismu." Mingyu tercekat kemudian menutup mulutnya perlahan dengan tangan terkepal. Dia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang juga terdiam menatap lurus. Samar-samar Mingyu bisa melihat rona merah tipis di pipi pucat itu, menambah pesona seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Nan namjaya." Ujar Wonwoo lirih.

"Na ara." Jawab Mingyu dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada wajah Wonwoo yang kini memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ini pesananmu, Mingyu-ssi." Kalimat dari seorang pelayan namja membuat Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya. Tangannya menarik Wonwoo keluar stand begitu melihat banyak mata menatap lapar kearah Wonwoo.

"Tunggu!" Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo dan melepaskan tangan namja manis yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tengah membuka jaketnya dan menyodorkan jaket itu kearahnya. "Pakai!" titahnya yang dituruti oleh Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu bergerak menutupi kepala Wonwoo dengan tudung jaketnya dan menarik resletingnya menutupi syal Wonwoo. Namja manis itu terlihat tenggelam dalam jaket hitam milik Mingyu yang tentunya terlalu besar untuknya.

"Dengan begini dandanan konyolmu tidak terlihat dan kau tidak curang." Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu benar, dia tidak melepas atribut konyolnya. Hanya sedikit menutupnya. Bukan curang, kan?

"Kajja!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju stand mereka yang berada lumayan jauh. Begitu dua namja itu tidak terlihat, Sandara, Minseok dan Chaerin keluar dari stand milik kelas XII-2.

"Wonwoo terlihat lebih imut." Gemas Sandara. Bahkan dia melompat-lompat kecil saking gemasnya.

"Diamlah, Park! Kau terlihat seperi maniak!" bentak Minseok sambil menggeplak kepala Sandara pelan.

"Tapi aku setuju, Dara-ya. Dibalik wajah emonya, Wonwoo ternyata sangat manis." Ujar Chaerin sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kubilang juga apa." Ujar Sandara girang mendapat pendukung.

"Kalian benar-benar!" rutuk Minseok, 'Tapi aku setuju.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kajja. Aku tidak sabar makan odeng." Ajak Sandara.

"Makan odeng atau melihat anakmu?" sindir Chaerin.

"Ahh… kau tahu saja, Chaerin-ah. Nae adeul… eomma wasseo!"

"Dia gila!" ejek Minseok yang diangguki Chaerin.

 **S** etelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu datang siswa XI-1 memutuskan untuk istirahat dari game yang mereka mainkan sambil makan odeng. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh porsi odeng dan membersihkan sampahnya, mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka dengan Wonwoo yang memutar botol. Namja manis itu kini sudah berpenampilan normal setelah melepas atribut konyol hasil dare dari Sandara.

Wonwoo tersentak dan sontak menoleh kearah Mingyu yang ditunjuk oleh ujung botol yang diputarnya. Namja tampan itu juga menatap kearahnya sedangkan yang lain kini sibuk mengelus dada mereka lega.

"Truth or Dare, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Truth." Jawabnya setelah lama diam. Menurutnya tidak ada yang penting darinya untuk diumbar kecuali rahasia perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi tidak mungkin teman-temannya akan menanyakan itu, bukan?

"Tanyakan sesuatu, Wonwoo-ya!" titah Jinyoung.

"Kalian saja." Ujar Wonwoo datar membuat teman-temannya terutama Soonyoung tertawa puas.

"Aku yang bertanya." Ujarnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiran Wonwoo?" tanyanya. semua siswa yang disana bahkan Wonwoo memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja tampan itu. Karena mereka memang selalu menanyakan hal itu dalam hati.

"Molla." Para siswa disana memasang wajah kesal mendengar jawaban Mingyu, "Jinjja mollaseo." Tambahnya ketika Soonyoung buka mulut hendak protes.

"Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Kalian saling bertatapan dan… both of you got conclusion, without any word." Tanya Chaerin dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang bisa di bilang di bawah standar.

"Molla. Kalian juga bisa." Teman-temannya memasang wajah kecut. Bagaimana bisa mereka membaca pikiran duo datar itu jika menatap matanya saja mereka tidak berani?

Lain halnya dengan wajah teman-teman sekelasnya yang memasang wajah tidak puas dengan jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya diam menatap lurus kearah Mingyu. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Mingyu karena dia juga merasakannya. Jika dia yang ditanya seperti itu, dia pasti juga akan menjawab tidak tahu. Karena dia memang tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengerti pikiran Mingyu begitupun sebaliknya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Dan lagi, menurutnya itu biasa saja. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu terlihat begitu istimewa di mata teman-teman mereka.

…

"Kuantar." Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menahan tangannya ketika hendak keluar kelas saat pulang sekolah. Ditambah dengan kalimat perintah yang tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Wonwoo.

"Jeju." Ujar Mingyu menyadari namja manis yag ditahannya tengah bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Kuberitahu alamatnya." Jawab Wonwoo berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Mingyu. Namun namja tampan itu menolak, Genggaman tangan berkulit tannya makin mengerat.

"Kuantar." Keukeuhnya. Wonwoo hampir saja protes jika tidak ada yang menginterupsinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya, bisakah kalian cari tempat lain? Kalian tepat berada ditengah-tengah pintu sekarang. Dan kami tidak bisa keluar." Ujar Jinyoung dengan senyum yang setengah dipaksakan. Bukan sombong, kesal atau apapun yang buruk tapi dia –dan semuanya- sedang lelah dan ingin tidur untuk melupakan ujian yang baru saja dilakukan Kang ssaem.

"Hn." Gumam Mingyu kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya menarik tangan Wonwoo sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Mingyu.

"Tunjukkan dimana kau tinggal!" titah Mingyu begitu kedua siswa itu masuk kedalam mobil milik Mingyu.

"Michyeo? Mobilmu tidak cocok untuk lingkunganku." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo yang terarah padanya.

"Nam ahjusshi, pulanglah! Aku bersama temanku." Titah Mingyu kemudian keluar diikuti Wonwoo.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Mingyu begitu mobil jemputannya menjauh. Wonwoo menunjuk kearah bus yang baru saja lewat didepannya. Mingyu mengamati kendaraan umum itu kemudian mengangguk. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte tempat dia biasa menunggu bis.

Mingyu berdiri bersisian dengan Wonwoo yang tengah memutar-mutar kartu ditangannya. Hal itu tentu saja tidak luput dari penglihatan tajam Mingyu.

"Igeo mwoji?" tanyanya menunjuk kartu ditangan Wonwoo.

"Kartu kendaraan umum." Jawab Wonwoo singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku tidak punya."

"Ara. Pakai punyaku." Mingyu mengangguk kemudian mengamati jalan yang ramai oleh mobil yang berlalu lalang. Biasanya dia ada di salah satu barisan mobil tersebut bukannya berada di halte menunggu bis yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah dia masuki. Sedikitnya dia merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya menaiki angkutan umum layaknya orang lain, namun statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Corp membatasinya untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya tapi dilarang oleh aturan keluarganya. Tarikan di lengan bajunya membuat lamunannya berakhir. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kajja." Ujar namja manis itu sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam bis. Mingyu segera mengikutinya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo yang ada di kursi paling belakang. Perlahan bis itu mulai berjalan makin lama makin cepat hingga kecepatan normal.

"Ini pertama kalinya." Gumam Mingyu.

"Eotte?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Tatapannya terarah keluar jendela mengamati keadaan di luar.

"Biasa saja." Jawab namja tampan itu datar. Matanya menatap wajah Wonwoo yang semakin bersinar karena bias matahari senja. Namja tampan itu sontak mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya.

"Jawaban yang tidak terduga." Ujarnya. Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menguasai selama sisa perjalanan mereka.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Wonwoo berbelok menuju gang sempit yang sering digambarkan sebagai latar belakang kejahatan. Wonwoo yang merasakan tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya akhirnya berbalik. Menghela nafas melihat Mingyu hanya berdiri mematung di pintu gang.

"Palli!" suruh Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersentak dan melangkahkan kakinya hingga bersisian dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Mingyu menoleh kearahnya sekilas sebelum kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Tempat yang lebih baik." Jawabnya. Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

"Masuk." Titah Wonwoo begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Mingyu menurut melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu Wonwoo. "Duduklah dimanapun."

Mingyu menatap sekeliling rumah sewaan Wonwoo. Tidak ada sofa disana, hanya ada meja kecil di depan televisi. Dari sana Mingyu bisa melihat dapur dan kamar Wonwoo. Sama seperti ruang tamunya, kamar Wonwoo tidak memiliki ranjang hanya ada lemari dan bantal yang tersusun rapi yang menandakan ruangan itu adalah kamar.

"Minum?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, "Kau belum duduk?" tanyanya datar begitu melihat Mingyu yang masih setia berdiri.

"Apapun." Jawab namja tampan itu kemudian duduk di depan televisi Wonwoo. Tangannya bergerak meraih remote control dan menghidupkan televisi untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Ujar Wonwoo datar sembari meletakkan secangkir susu coklat di depan Mingyu. Namja tampan itu menatap Wonwoo lama, "Wae? Apa dilarang anak SMA minum susu?" tanyanya datar.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis kemuadian meminum susunya seteguk, "Ani. Hanya tidak terduga." Ujarnya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu yang juga menatap kearahnya, "Kau sudah tau alamatku."

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu. Tangannya memegang perutnya, "Ahh.. jinjja baegoppa." Gumamnya. Wonwoo berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku akan masak sesuatu." Ujarnya. Mingyu hanya mengamati Wonwoo dalam diam. Namja itu memiliki badan yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya, tubuh kurus, pinggang ramping mirip yeoja, ditambah kulitnya yang putih pucat sehalus porselen dan wajahnya yang cenderung manis. Pasti banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Bosan hanya berbaring dan memikirkan Wonwoo, akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Wonwoo menunjuk sayuran dan dangmyeon yang ada di depannya.

"Japchae?" tanya Mingyu memastikan.

"Hn. Aku tidak punya daging. Jadi hanya ini." Ujar namja manis itu, Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Wonwoo menatap namja tampan itu.

"Aku bantu." Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Jangan remehkan aku." Mingyu merebut pisau di tangan Wonwoo dan mengambil alih tugas Wonwoo untuk memotong sayur. Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu yang tengah serius memotong sayur. Ternyata dia salah telah meremehkan namja itu, tangannya sangat terampil menggunakan pisau. Bahkan lebih terampil darinya.

"Jangan terus menatapku. Kau membuatku gugup." Wonwoo sontak mengalihkan tatapannya kearah air yang mulai mendidih di atas kompor. Pipinya memerah malu karena ketahuan menatap intens seseorang.

Mereka berdua bekerja dengan baik meskipun tanpa bicara satu sama lain. Hanya suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu dan suara air yang mendidih. Wonwoo mengambil sedikit japchae untuk dicoba kemudian mengernyit ketika dirasanya ada yang kurang. Dia mengambil sedikit japchae lagi kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Mingyu. Namja yang lebih tinggi mengunyah dan mencecapnya sebentar kemudian menambahkan sedikit garam kedalam masakan mereka. Wonwoo mencicipinya lagi setelah mengaduknya beberapa lama kemudian mengangguk.

Wonwoo menoleh menatap kearah Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah meja makan diikuti Mingyu. Tanpa sepatah katapun, namja yang lebih tinggi berjalan menuju rak piring mengambil dua mangkuk, sumpit dan sendok dan membawanya ke meja kecil di depan televisi. Sedangkan Wonwoo memindahkan japchae yang sudah matang ke mangkuk yang tadi disediakan Mingyu. Dia membawanya ke meja yang disiapkan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat mangkuknya yang telah terisi nasi yang sesuai dengan porsinya. Bagaimana namja itu bisa tahu porsi makannya? Wonwoo juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu mulai dari namja tampan itu menyendok nasi dan memasukkan japchae buatan mereka kedalam mulutnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan mata tajam Wonwoo.

"Mashita." Ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan makannya. Wonwoo tersenyum amat sangat tipis kemudian ikut menikmati makan malamnya.

 **Skip Time**

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo ketika dia melihat Mingyu masih berbaring santai didepan TV begitu dia selesai membersihkan diri. Namja tampan itu hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian bangun dari tidurannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata disipitkan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan diri dulu." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap datar namja didepannya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia melempar handuk kering kearah Mingyu yang langsung ditangkap oleh namja tampan itu.

Wonwoo menggantikan posisi Mingyu berbaring di depan TV begitu namja tampan itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih remote control dan mengganti channel beberapa kali. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun yang ditontonya kali ini cukup menghibur.

"Pororo?" Wonwoo sontak menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Mingyu. Tangannya segera mengganti channel. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak kusangka." Gumamnya cukup keras. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Mingyu duduk di dekat kakinya. Dia terus menatap tajam Mingyu yang tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanya sama sekali.

Mingyu yang merasakan Wonwoo masih menatapnya tajam hanya memutar bola matanya, "Aku lupa." Jawab Mingyu seadanya. Wonwoo mendengus pelan.

"Kuantar." Tawarnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sweater putihnya. Dia terlonjak mundur ketika Mingyu menghadangnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membalas tatapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu datar. Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, Mingyu berjalan melewati Wonwoo. Tangannya melempar satu bantal yang tadi diambilnya kemudian berbaring.

"Mwohae?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Mingyu hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Kim Mingyu?" panggilnya.

"Matikan lampunya." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo manatap tajam punggung Mingyu. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, punggung Mingyu sudah berlubang hingga tembus melewati perut. Tapi kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu berbalik mematikan TV sebelum mengikuti jejak Kim –seenaknya- Mingyu. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Wonwoo terlebih dulu mengambil selimut di lemarinya dan memakaikannya pada Mingyu.

Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Wonwoo membuat namja disampingnya membuka mata. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sembari menyentuh selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia membalikkan badannya membuatnya berhadapan dengan punggung Wonwoo. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menutupi tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan selimut yang sama dengannya. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu tidur dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak menghilang dari bibirnya meskipun tempat tidur –yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan tempat tidur- yang ditempatinya saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan tidak lebih nyaman dibanding yang ada di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong, readerdeul…

Eotte? Puas? Ini udah panjang dan sengaja dibikin panjang soalnya banyak basa-basinya. Dan sekali lagi itu sengaja diikutsertakan (r : temen2Meanie) soalnya gue pengen kesannya jadi lebih realistis #eleeeeeh…

Mian kalo ngga suka. Tapi mereka juga banyak berperan dalam bersatunya Meanie nantinya. Terutama emaknya Wonwoo #tunjukSandara

Sandara : Yo! #lambaitangansambilrangkulWonwoo

Mingyu : Jauh-jauh sana! #dorongSandarapelukWonwoo\

Wonwoo : Mingyu-ya #pukuldadaMingyumanja

Gue : #nosebleed

Oke.. abaikan yang diatas. Haha… gue mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang review kemaren meskipun jumlahnya ngga sesuai harapan TT. Chap depan bakal diupload kalo jumlah review memuaskan! #ditendang

Gue mau nyoba jawab beberapa review yang gue inget butuh jawaban #ditabok

1\. pengen tau tentang kehidupan Wonwoo. Gimana orang tuanya? Itu bakalan terjawab seiring berjalannya ini FF, so ikutin n review terus.

2\. Kenapa Mingyu dingin? Soalnya pas hamil emaknya ngidam tidur di kulkas #ditampol. Emang udah dari sononye.

3\. Kenapa Mingyu jadi ngga datar pas kemaren (insiden koran (?))? Apa cuma kalo berdua sama Wonwoo doang dia begitu? Bisa jadi. Ikuti terus FF ini. Dan terus review untuk mengobati rasa penasaranmu, nak.

4\. banyakin dialog, dong! Mianhae, kalo dialognya dibanyakin, kesan datarnya takut ilang. Tapi ini udah cukup banyak, kan?

5\. siapa yang lebih dulu sadar perasaan masing-masing? Gue! Gue udah sadar dari dulu kalo gue jatuh cinta sama Wonwoo! #dirajamMingyu. Ekhem.. maksudnya sama Meanie. Itu masih rahasia. Tetep ikutin FF ini dan terus review. Tapi kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak dari yang diatas.

6\. Apa dulu mereka ada sesuatu? Hmmm… sesuatu? Apa itu sesuatu?

7\. Apa cuma Wonwoo yang dari keluarga kurang mampu? Ne. udah jelas, bukan? #digetokWonwoo

8\. tambahain suasana romatis, dong! Gue benci romantis-romantisan karena gue ngga pernah diromantisin sama do'I #pundung. Gue usahain.

9\. Bingung mau review apa! -_- review ini yang paling susah buat ditanggepin. Tapi makasih ;D

Itu yang mau gue jawab. Buat yang mau kenal lebih deket #eleeehhh #kagaadayangmau! Bisa add FB : Keilee Jungkim. IG : keilee_zxzyn. BBM : anianiani… gue kaga make karena gue ngga suka. Khekhekhe. Mau WA? #promosi #abaikan.

Udah dulu dari gue, gue pan cool, jadi kaga banyak bacot. Gue udah dipanggil Wonwoo buat bersihin kebun.

Annyeong.. PPyororong!


	4. Chapter 4 : Fallin

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **Main Pair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan), and Oth** **e** **r.**

 **Genre :** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate :** **T ,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **Previous Story**

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo ketika dia melihat Mingyu masih berbaring santai didepan TV begitu dia selesai membersihkan diri. Namja tampan itu hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian bangun dari tidurannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata disipitkan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membersihkan diri dulu." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap datar namja didepannya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia melempar handuk kering kearah Mingyu yang langsung ditangkap oleh namja tampan itu.

Wonwoo menggantikan posisi Mingyu berbaring di depan TV begitu namja tampan itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih remote control dan mengganti channel beberapa kali. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun yang ditontonya kali ini cukup menghibur.

"Pororo?" Wonwoo sontak menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Mingyu. Tangannya segera mengganti channel. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak kusangka." Gumamnya cukup keras. Wonwoo hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya ketika Mingyu duduk di dekat kakinya. Dia terus menatap tajam Mingyu yang tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanya sama sekali.

Mingyu yang merasakan Wonwoo masih menatapnya tajam hanya memutar bola matanya, "Aku lupa." Jawab Mingyu seadanya. Wonwoo mendengus pelan.

"Kuantar." Tawarnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sweater putihnya. Dia terlonjak mundur ketika Mingyu menghadangnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membalas tatapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu datar. Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, Mingyu berjalan melewati Wonwoo. Tangannya melempar satu bantal yang tadi diambilnya kemudian berbaring.

"Mwohae?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Mingyu hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Kim Mingyu?" panggilnya.

"Matikan lampunya." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo manatap tajam punggung Mingyu. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, punggung Mingyu sudah berlubang hingga tembus melewati perut. Tapi kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu berbalik mematikan TV sebelum mengikuti jejak Kim –seenaknya- Mingyu. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Wonwoo terlebih dulu mengambil selimut di lemarinya dan memakaikannya pada Mingyu.

Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Wonwoo membuat namja disampingnya membuka mata. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sembari menyentuh selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia membalikkan badannya membuatnya berhadapan dengan punggung Wonwoo. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menutupi tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan selimut yang sama dengannya. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu tidur dengan senyuman tipis yang tidak menghilang dari bibirnya meskipun tempat tidur –yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan tempat tidur- yang ditempatinya saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan tidak lebih nyaman dibanding yang ada di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author PoV**

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya. Matanya yang sipit sontak terbelalak lebar begitu melihat apa yang terpampang di depan matanya. Wajah tampan seorang Kim Mingyu yang kini makin terlihat tampan dan polos –tidak datar seperti biasanya- berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan dia menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tampan." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya namja manis itu menutup mulutnya dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan acara mari- menatap- Mingyu- nya dan mandi untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Beberapa menit setelah perginya Wonwoo, Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan mendudukkan (?) dirinya. Matanya mengamati sekeliling. Sedikit bingung awalnya karena tempat itu berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya sebelum kemudian dia ingat ini adalah rumah namja manis teman sebangkunya. Matanya kini mengedar mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Dia berjalan keluar kamar mencari keberadaan sang tuang rumah. Hampir saja dia memanggil nama Wonwoo ketika dia mendengar gemericik air dari ruangan disampingnya. Setelah tau kemana perginya Wonwoo, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Tangannya membuka lemari es kecil yang ada disana dan mengambil satu botol air mineral. Meminumnya setelah menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas. Dia anak beretika, ingat? Dia meletakkan botol minuman yang dipegangnya sekaligus memeriksa isi kulkas Wonwoo. Tangan berbalut kulit tannya terulur mengambil satu mangkuk kimchi. Namja tampan itu membawanya ke dekat kompor setelah memastikan kimchi itu belum kadaluarsa. Dia akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan –setelah melihat ada nasi di rice cooker-. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan tapi katakanlah itu balas budi karena mengijinkan Mingyu bermalam di tempatnya.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu baru saja mengupas bawang putih ketika suara Wonwoo menyapa pendengarannya. Dia menggumam menjawab panggilan Wonwoo tanpa menoleh.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan mengamati apa yang Mingyu lakukan. Tatapan datarnya tertuju pada tangan Mingyu yang mengupas bawang putih dan mencincangnya dengan lincah.

"Nasi goreng kimchi." Ujar namja yang lebih tinggi tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo beralih menatap wajah Mingyu. Namja berkulit pucat itu mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan penggorengan dan menuanginya dengan sedikit minyak kemudian menghidupkan kompornya.

"Mandi." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Mingyu menoleh kearah namja disampingnya yang kini menarik pisau ditangannya. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu kini melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong kimchi. Tanpa bicara apapun, Mingyu melangkah menjauh menuju kamar mandi namun langkahnya berhenti.

"Wonwoo." Panggilnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Di kamar." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa melihat kearah Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu melangkah menuju kamar Wonwoo. Tangannya membuka lemari Wonwoo dan menemukan satu kotak celana dalam baru. Diambilnya satu buah dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk bersih.

Di rumah itu kini hanya terdengar gemericik air yang bertabrakan dengan lantai dan suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu. Dua puluh menit kemudian Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Dia mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Keduanya kini sarapan berdua dalam keheningan.

 **Skip Time**

"Mingyu-ya…" sapa Soonyoung riang tapi kemudian keningnya mengernyit begitu melihat Wonwoo berjalan dibelakang Mingyu, "Kau bertemu Wonwoo dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mingyu hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju bangkunya begitupun dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang diabaikan oleh keduanya kini menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Tapi bukan Soonyoung jika dia menyerah hanya karena diabaikan.

"Kalian bertemu di gerbang?" tanyanya lagi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Diamnya keduanya itu diartikan –dengan seenaknya- sebagai 'tidak' oleh namja bermata sipit itu.

"Di jalan?" tidak ada tanggapan.

"Di koridor?" lagi. Hanya tatapan datar yang dilayangkan oleh Mingyu yang mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan tidak ada habisnya dari Soonyoung.

"Di…."

"Di rumahnya! Kau puas?! Berhenti bertanya!" sentak Mingyu sebelum Soonyoung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Namja bermata sipit yang dibentak hanya menunjukkan cengiran polos –atau bodoh- nya. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya dia terbelalak begitupun dengan Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam.

"Kau menginap di rumah Wonwoo?!" teriak keduanya kaget mengabaikan fakta bahwa teriakan mereka berhasil membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Mereka menatap bergantian Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang memilih melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

 **Skip Time**

Mingyu melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekali lagi. Jam 07.30. Matanya kembali mengamati gang menuju rumah Wonwoo. Dia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam disana tapi namja manis itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dia ingin menghubunginya tapi dia baru ingat bahwa dia tidak memiliki nomer ponsel namja kurus itu.

Bosan berada di dalam mobil, namja tampan itu akhirnya keluar dan memilih berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Hampir lima belas menit dia bertahan dalam posisi itu ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja manis yang berlari kecil menuju kearahnya dengan tas ransel berukuran sedang dipunggungnya. Namja manis itu berdiri di depan Mingyu dengan tatapan datar meskipun nafasnya terengah-engah.

Mingyu menatap datar namja berkulit putih –yang kini terlihat lebih pucat karena kelelahan- yang ada di depannya. "Hampir dua jam." Ujarnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Wonwoo hanya diam tetap dengan ekspresi datar andalannya meskipun dalam hati dia merasa bersalah. Perlahan dia melangkah menuju kursi penumpang dan duduk disana.

Mingyu mengemudikan mobil dalam diam sesekali dia melirik Wonwoo yang menatap datar keluar jendela. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat namja disampingnya itu membuatnya menunggu selama itu. Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun siang dan suka terlambat.

"Aku bekerja." Mingyu menoleh sebentar kearah Wonwoo ketika mendengar namja kurus itu bicara. Ketika mereka terjebak di lampu merah, Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan menatap tengkuk namja itu datar. Merasa diperhatikan, Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dan membalas tatapan Mingyu dengan tidak kalah datar.

"Koran. Ingat?" ucap namja manis itu. Mingyu mendengus pelan. "Itu kewajibanku."

"Kau membuatku menunggu." Ujar Mingyu akhirnya. Dia masih tetap menatap Wonwoo tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang sepagi itu."

Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian melajukan mobilnya ketika suara klakson dari kendaraan dibelakangnya mulai mengganggu. Keduanya tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan membuat keheningan menguasai selama sisa perjalanan menuju rumah Yunho.

Mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam milik Mingyu terparkir rapi di halaman rumah mewah berjejer dengan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Kedua namja datar itu turun dari dalam mobil dan melangkah beriringan memasuki rumah Yunho.

Wonwoo mengamati rumah Yunho dalam diam. Rumah Yunho tidak berbeda jauh dari rumah Mingyu. Hanya saja halaman rumah Yunho tidak seluas halaman rumah Mingyu. Mereka bisa mendengar suara ocehan, tawa dan teriakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya begitu mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Anak-anak orang kaya itu kini duduk melingkar di lantai mengelilingi camilan yang disediakan tuan rumah. Ya, di lantai. Wonwoo pada awalnya sedikit merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan teman-teman kalangan atasnya yang tidak mencerminkan kedudukan mereka –pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga bahkan bangsawan keturunan kerajaan-. Tapi itu lebih melegakan karena mereka tidak mendiskriminasi orang dari kalangan bawah sepertinya.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo menatap kearah Yunho yang tadi berbicara kemudian matanya tertuju pada Mingyu yang entah kapan sudah duduk disamping Jinyoung. Tidak ingin lebih kama menjadi pusat perhatian, Wonwoo akhirnya melangkah dan duduk diantara Mingyu dan L-joe.

"Yunho-ya, bagaimana kita ke Jeju?" tanya Chaerin sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya. Sudah kukatakan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersikap layaknya orang kaya biasanya di depan satu sama lain.

"Kita akan naik pesawat. Mobil-mobil kita akan diangkut dengan kapal pribadi keluargaku." Ujar sang ketua kelas menjelaskan. Para remaja disana hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Pesawat pribadi?" tanya Amber yang sedari tadi sibuk mengepang rambut Sandara.

Yunho melirik kearah Mingyu dengan senyuman miring. Mingyu hanya menatap datar namja bermata musang itu, "Ne. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuan Muda Kim yang bersedia meminjamkan pesawat pribadi atas nama Kim Mingyu-nya untuk kita." Teman-teman sekelasnya bersorak 'Woooaaaahh' bersamaan. Kecuali Wonwoo tentu saja.

"Wae? Apa kau sudah bangkrut sampai harus meminjam pesawat pribadi orang lain, Tuan Muda Jung?" ledek Jaejoong.

Yunho menekan kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya hingga wajah cantiknya terlihat lucu, "Pesawatku yang satu lagi dibawa orang tuaku ke Jerman. Satu pesawat tudak akan cukup mengangkut orang-orang ini ditambah barang bawaan mereka serta bodyguard pribadi Tuan dan Nona muda disini." Yunho melepas himpitannya pada pipi Jaejoong dan menunjuk tumpukan barang di dekat sofa.

"Kita hanya pergi 4 hari 3 malam tapi barang bawaan kalian layaknya orang yang diusir dari rumah." Ledek L-joe, namja Amerika itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Kau benar, L-Joe-ya." Jawab Sandara. L-joe menatapnya datar.

"Kau tersangka utamanya, Dara-ya." Ucapnya sinis.

Sandara mendelik kearahnya yang tentu saja tidak berpengaruh terhadap L-joe, "Wae? Apa kau benar-benar diusir? Apa karena kelainan pedofilisme-mu itu?" ledek L-joe disambut gelak tawa semua remaja yang ada disana kecuali dua namja yang duduk berdampingan diapit oleh Jinyoung dan L-Joe.

Sandara mendengus keras sembari menunjuk L-joe, "Neo..!" geramnnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil snack didepannya dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah L-joe. Menyadari dirinya berada dalam bahaya, namja berambut coklat itu reflek bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanhee.

Srraaakkk… #backsoundgagal

"Omooo..!" Ljoe mengintip dari punggung Chanhee begitu mendengar pekikan Sandara. Namja itu tersentak sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Aigooo… manisnya." Godanya. Dia bahkan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Snack yang tadi dilempar Sandara berserakan didepan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Rupanya lemparan Sandara bukan mengarah kearah L-joe melainkan kearah Wonwoo yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mingyu yang meyadari itu segera menarik kepala Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya dan menutupi wajah namja manis itu dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menghalau snack yang hampir mengenai Wonwoo. Jadilah isi snack itu berhamburan percuma sebelum mengenai siapapun –kecuali tangan Mingyu-.

Wonwoo mendongak dan matanya bersirobok dengan mata Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Mingyu yang memeluknya dan kepala Wonwoo bersandar di dadanya. Posisi itu membuat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Kedua anak manusia bergender sama tersebut saling menatap tanpa menyadari para remaja disana mulai hening dan memilih menonton keduanya. Atau mereka menyadarinya tapi tidak peduli? Entahlah. Yang mereka tahu sekarang detak jantung mereka berpacu begitu cepat. Mingyu tidak berkedip sama sekali seolah takut jika dia berkedip maka keindahan malaikat Tuhan didepannya itu akan menghilang. Sedangkan Wonwoo sesekali berkedip –karena sindrom eyedry-nya- tapi tetap tidak berniat memutus kontak matanya seolah mata Mingyu adalah lubang hitam yang telah memerangkapnya dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk bebas.

Keduanya tersadar dan menjauh satu sama lain ketika dering ponsel Yunho terdengar. Sandara dengan senang hati memberi deathglare pada Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan segera mengangkat telfon dari salah satu pengawalnya.

"Arasseo." Ujarnya sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Dara-ya. Pesawat sudah siap. Kajja." Yunho berjalan keluar diikuti oleh teman-teman mereka menuju mobil masing-masing. Barang bawaan mereka akan dibawa oleh pengawal Yunho menggunakan mobil lain.

Lima belas mobil mewah itu berjalan beriringan menuju bandara tempat pesawat pribadi Mingyu dan Yunho landing. Terkadang mereka saling menyalip satu sama lain sambil tertawa riang. Kecuali mobil yang dikemudikan Mingyu yang berjalan tenang di paling belakang.

"Tinggalkan mobil kalian disini dan serahkan kunci mobilnya pada mereka." Yunho menunjuk barisan bodyguard disamping sebuah mobil besar, "Mereka yang akan membawa mobil kita ke pelabuhan." Teman-temannya segera memberikan kunci mobilnya pada satu bodyguard yang langsung membagikannya pada yang lain.

Seorang pekerja di bandara itu menghampiri mereka. Dia segera membungkuk begitu Yunho menunjukkan kartu namanya dan mengantarkan para siswa itu menuju tujuan mereka. Dua puluh delapan siswa itu segera berlari menuju pesawat milik Mingyu karena pesawat milik Yunho –yang berukuran lebih kecil- digunakan untuk mengangkut barang dan beberapa pengawal yang dibawanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masuk paling akhir mau tidak mau harus duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mingyu berdiri di sisi samping kursi kemudian berbalik kearah Wonwoo yang ada di belakangnya. Menyadari Mingyu masih berdiri didepannya, Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dua namja datar itu saling bertatapan.

"Kau belum pernah naik pesawat." Ujar namja yang lebih tinggi. Namja yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di kursi yang dekat jendela. Melihat Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di kursinya, Mingyu juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

Setelah memastikan semua penumpang memakai seatbelt-nya, pesawat mulai bergerak perlahan bersiap untuk lepas landas. Mingyu melirik namja disampingnya yang kini memejamkan matanya. Meskipun wajah itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, Mingyu cukup tahu bahwa namja itu ketakutan. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan putih pucat milik namja itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Wonwoo bermaksud memberikan kalimat yang menenangkan.

Wonwoo yang merasakan sentuhan ditangannya sontak membuka mata dan menoleh kearah Mingyu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung Mingyu. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Amat sangat dekat. Mata dua namja itu saling berhadapan. Lagi. Mereka merasa tenggelam di dalam mata satu sama lain.

"Pegang tanganku jika kau merasa takut." Ujar Mingyu tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan namja manis didepannya.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Mingyu yang beraroma mint mengenai belahan bibirnya ketika namja itu bicara. Tanpa sadar namja itu menelan ludah apalagi saat dirinya sadar Mingyu mulai menurunkan tatapannya menuju bibirnya.

Mingyu tidak tau apa yang membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Yang dia tahu, saat menatap bibir merah Wonwoo dia ingin memilikinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm..

Dan…

"Mingyu-ya." Keduanya sontak menjauh begitu mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggil nama Mingyu.

"Kau disini?" tanyanya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa menatap Yunho. "Hei, Wonwoo-ya." Namja kurus itu hanya menatap keluar jendela tanpa menjawab sapaan Yunho. Bukan berniat sombong atau apapun tapi dia merasa wajahnya -yang entah kenapa memanas- tidak bisa diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

Yunho mengernyitkan kening melihat keduanya yang salah tingkah tiba-tiba. Tidak seperti mereka yang biasanya datar. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mau tahu. Bukannya tidak peduli, tapi bertanyapun, dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari dua orang temannya itu.

Selama perjalanan itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu menolak saling menatap satu sama lain. Wonwoo yang terlalu malu karena tidak bisa berhenti mengulang kejadian tadi di kepalanya –wajahnya tetap semerah tomat sepanjang perjalanan- bahkan dia melupakan rasa takut dari pengalaman pertama kalinya naik pesawat. Mingyu yang juga merasa salah tingkah karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Wonwoo. Tapi meskipun begitu, tautan tangan keduanya tidak terlepas sepanjang perjalanan – bahkan hingga turun dari pesawat membuat mereka menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman mereka-.

…

"Apa-apaan ini, Yunho-ya?! Kenapa seperti ini?!" protes Sandara berang saat mereka berkumpul pada malam hari di hari pertama mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hanya gadis baby face itu yang kesal, seluruh murid X-1 amat sangat kesal padanya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ketua kelas mereka itu mengatakan akan ada dua orang yang tidur di luar resort mewahnya.

Namja bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari teman-temannnya. "Calm down, please. Tinggal di luar resort bukan berarti kalian tidur di alam terbuka. Kalian akan kuberi tempat tinggal diluar resort. Rumah yang cukup untuk 2 orang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik. Yunho hanya mengangguk masih dengan senyumannya yang tadi. Senyuman a la sales.

"Kita undi." Yunho menepuk tangannya sekali dan dari pintu belakangnya keluar seorang pria paruh baya membawa gulungan kertas warna-warni sejumlah mereka. Para siswa khusus itu memilih gulungan kertas dengan gerutuan yang tidak putus keluar dari bibir mereka –para yeoja-.

Mingyu membuka gulungan kertasnya dengan dia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia lega saat kertasnya bertuliskan 'Lucky You'. Berbeda dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo kini hanya bisa menatap kertas ditangannya dengan tatapan paling datar yang dia punya. Kertas yang dengan kurang ajarnya bertuliskan 'Catch You'.

"Dua orang terpilih silahkan maju." Wonwoo melangkah maju dan bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Berikutnya seorang namja lagi maju dengan wajah tertekuk berdiri berdampingan dengan Wonwoo.

"Jun, Wonwoo, mianhae. Kalian harus tidur di tempat lain. Ambil barang-barang kalian. Orang-orangku akan mengantar kalian." Yunho menepuk pundak kedua namja itu tapi langsung ditepis oleh Jun yang terlalu kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya leadernya itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Setelah kepergian dua namja itu, semua murid yang tersisa mulai menuju kamar masing-masing –yang telah diatur Yunho- meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Menatap pintu hitam dimana kedua temannya –yang tidak beruntung- baru saja keluar dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Tepat jam 7 makan malam akan siap. Kita akan makan di gazebo yang ada di taman." Beritahu Yunho yang hanya dibalas sambil lalu oleh teman-temannya.

…

Wonwoo menatap sekeliling rumah yang akan ditempatinya dengan wajah datar. Ini benar-benar jauh dari prediksinya. Dia sempat berpikir ketika Yunho mengatakan 'rumah yang cukup untuk 2 orang' itu adalah rumah yang tidak beda jauh dengan rumah sewaannya. Tapi yang ada di depannya kini bahkan bisa menampung lebih dari lima orang sekaligus. Untuk beberapa alasan namja kurus itu lupa bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya itu adalah para keturunan chaebol.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Wonwoo menoleh kearah teman China-nya yang berlari-lari keluar rumah. "Kau harus ikut aku." Wonwoo hanya pasrah saat Jun menarik tangannya memasuki rumah.

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mencekik Yunho. Meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar tapi dalam hatinya dia sibuk bersumpah serapah.

"Aish, hanjang sialan!" umpat Jun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tangannya merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya. Disentuhnya layar ponsel itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Ya! Pabbo hanjang!" teriaknya begitu layarnya menampilkan wajah Yunho yang tengah bersantai ria bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wae?" jawab Yunho sambil memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulutnya dengan santai.

"Wae?! Kau hanya mengatakan 'Wae?"?!" teriak Jun penuh emosi, "Kau berniat membunuh kita berdua?!"

"Wae geurae, Jun-ah?" tanya Chunji yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho.

"Tanyakan saja pada Hanjang sialan itu!"

"Ya! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ada apa denganmu, Tuan Muda Wen?" tanya Yunho yang tidak terima dirinya diumpat.

"Neo! Bagaimana kita bisa makan jika kau bahkan tidak menyediakan kompor untul kami berdua memasak makanan?!" protes Jun. Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Ada di depan rumah, Tuan Muda Wen! Perhatikan sekitarmu! Sudah jangan menggangguku!"

Pip

Jun mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar rumah. Sampai disana, Jun benar-benar merasa kesal hingga dia tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Dia hanya bisa tertawa tidak percaya sambil menyebut nama Yunho berulang kali. Wonwoo yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menatap datar benda di depannya kemudian menghela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

"Wonwoo-ya, eodiga?" tanya Jun.

"Tidur." Jawabnya datar. Jun menatap benda didepannya sebentar sebelum mengikuti jejak Wonwoo dan memilih tidur.

"Aku akan menyimpan tenaga untuk membunuhmu besok, Tuan Muda Jung!" geramnya sebelum benar-benar melanglang buana di dunia mimpi mengikuti Wonwoo yang lansung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

 **In Other Side**

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Yunho-ya?" tanya Sandara. Mereka kini berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hanya ingin mengajarkan para chaebol seperti kalian termasuk tuan muda Wen itu bagaimana hidup sebagai orang desa." Jawabnya santai. Dia melihat ponsel yang ada di tangannya kemudian menekan tombol untuk mematikan benda canggih itu, "Kurasa aku harus mematikan ini untuk keamananku." Tambahnya.

"Kau mencurigakan." Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli

…

Pagi harinya, siswa X-1 menikmati sarapan mereka sembari menikmati pemandangan pantai Jeju yang terkenal dengan keindahannya. Mereka sarapan diselingi dengan suara tawa dan itu benar-benar sangat berisik. Untungnya resort ini memang dikhusukan untuk mereka jadi tidak akan ada yang merasa terganggu. Dan itu membuat mereka makin bebas bertindak barbar tanpa perlu takut nama keluarganya tercoreng.

"Yunho-ya, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jun dan Wonwoo." Tanya L-joe tiba-tiba. Sesekali tangannya mencuri makanan dari piring Chanhee membuatnya mendapat hadiah jitakan gratis dari namja berwajah manis itu.

"Aku hanya mengajari mereka bagaimana hidup dengan sederhana." Jawabnya –sok- bijak.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan?" tanya Dara sinis. Mengajarkan bagaimana hidup sederhana pada remaja yang bahkan tidak akan jatuh miskin selama tujuh turunan itu sedikit mencurigakan baginya sekaligus menggelikan.

"Aku hanya mengajarkan bagaimana caranya hidup dengan memanfaatkan alam secara langsung." Jawabnya. "Arasseo. Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar. Aku tidak menyediakan kompor untuk mereka. Hanya itu." Semua siswa yang disana terbelalak kaget,

"Michyeo?! Menurutmu bagaimana mereka bisa makan?!" tanya Soonyoung tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun, dua temannya sedang bertarung dengan maut disana. Berlebihan memang.

Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjukknya sambil berdecak, "Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku menyediakan kayu bakar dan tungku. Jadi mereka tidak perlu mencari kayu dan membuat tungku lagi." Jawabnya yang tidak memberi pengaruh apapun, teman-temannya masih memandangnya tidak percaya. "Ayolah, mereka pasti bisa bertahan."

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Sandara mewakili mereka semua. Dia memang tidak terima dengan permainan Yunho tapi dia lebih tidak terima lagi jika dia disuruh menggantikan posisi kedua temannya itu. Jadi dia dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan dua anak manusia itu.

"Mingyu-ya, eodiga?" tanya Soonyoung melihat Mingyu yang duduk disampingnya mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawabnya sambil lalu. Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian meneruskan sarapannya sambil sesekali menggoda namja mungil yang duduk didepannya. Lee Jihoon.

Mingyu berjalan menuju taman luas yang berada tepat setelah gerbang masuk menuju resort. Dia menahan seorang pengawal Yunho yang berpapasan dengannya. Namja paruh baya dengan setelan hitam itu membungkuk hormat kearahnya.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Tuan Muda Wen." Titahnya. Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar resort diikuti Mingyu.

"Ini tempatnya, Tuan Muda Kim." Ujar pengawal itu sopan.

"Kau boleh pergi." Mingyu berjalan menuju rumah didepannya. Dia baru saja akan mengetuk pintu jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara umpatan Jun dari belakang rumah. Namja tampan itu akhirnya berjaan mengitari rumah dan bertemu dengan Jun yang tengah berusaha menyalakan api di tungku dan Wonwoo yang sibuk membelah kayu bakar dengan kapak ditangannya. Melihat itu Mingyu segera berjalan menuju namja manis itu. Tangannya menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak memukulkan kapak itu kearah batang kayu bakar yang berukuran cukup kecil.

Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya. Keningnya mengernyit tipis begitu melihat Mingyu ada didepannya. Dia segera menunduk begitu merasa wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba. Bayangan kejadian di pesawat kemarin terlintas tanpa diperintahnya.

"Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jun begitu dia menyadari Mingyu ada disana. Namja tampan itu menoleh kearah namja China itu.

"Kau kembalilah ke resort." Ujarnya. Jun mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar perintah itu. "Yunho." Tambah Mingyu.

Mendengar nama Tuan Muda Jung itu, Jun segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, "Mingyu-ya, gomawo!" teriaknya sambil berjalan makin cepat hingga akhirnya berlari.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Jun datar, "Padahal aku hanya menyuruhnya kesana untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya dia salah paham." Gumam namja itu. Dia menoleh kesamping ketika merasa lengan yang tengah digenggamnya bergerak-gerak meminta dilepaskan.

Mingyu menatap kedalam mata Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. Selalu seperti ini, jantungnya akan berdetak kencang setiap kali dia menatap mata tajam itu. Tapi dia tidak merasa sakit atau apapun karena itu. Dia hanya merasa nyaman seolah hanya dengan menatap mata itu semua beban dalam hidupnya akan terhempas pergi.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Ujarnya tiba-tiba, Wonwoo masih tetap menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya yang indah, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jeon." Wonwoo menghela nafas kemudian menyerahkan kapak ditangan kanannya kepada Mingyu. Tidak sepertinya yang harus mencoba berulang kali hingga berhasil membelah kayu, Mingyu melakukannya dengan sempurna pada percobaan pertama. Wonwoo mengambil potongan kayu yang berhasil dibelah Mingyu kemudian membawanya ke dekat tungku. Tangan putih itu meraih korek api dan kertas koran yang tadi ditinggalkan Jun.

Dia membakar kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tungku disusul dengan tumpukan kayu yang dimasukkannya asal. Dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil… membuat apinya mati. Wonwoo menatap datar tungku didepannya seolah memberi ancaman kemudian mencobanya sekali lagi. Hasilnya sama saja. Namja manis itu melempar kayu bakar ditangannya saking kesalnya ia.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Wonwoo yang amat sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh namja manis itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan merampas korek api ditangan namja itu.

"Siapkan bahan-bahannya." Titahnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

Wonwoo yang tengah mengupas bawang putih sesekali melirik kearah Mingyu yang masih berkelut dengan tungku yang sedari tadi menolak bekerja sama. Namja kurus itu kemudian berdiri dengan keranjang penuh sayur di dekapannya dan berjalan menuju kran yang tidak jauh dari keposisinya berniat untuk mencuci sayuran.

"Kipas!" teriaknya spontan begitu selesai mencuci sayuran dan melihat tungku di depan Mingyu sedikit mengeluarkan bara api. Mingyu yang mendengar teriakan Wonwoo tersentak kaget kemudian segera meraih sobekan kardus didekatnya kemudian mengipas-ngipaskannya di depan tungku dengan keras.

"Mwoya?" Mingyu segera berdiri begitu tungku itu mengeluarkan sisa kertas terbakar alih-alih api seperti yang diharapkannya. Jadilah sekarang namja itu berkelut dengan kertas kardus yang terus dikibaskannya guna membuat hujan salju hitam itu menjauh darinya.

Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sampai akhirnya ketika Mingyu bersin karena ada abu yang masuk kedalam hidungnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mingyu yang tadinya sibuk mengurusi hujan salju hitam di sekelilingnya kini terdiam. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang tengah tertawa. Pancaran kagum dari matanya terlihat amat sangat jelas. Dia tidak peduli meskipun kini abu kertas itu mulai berjatuhan mengenai pakaian mahalnya.

Dia terpaku pada makhluk Tuhan di depannya. Ketika namja manis itu tertawa bibir merah itu membentuk lengkung kurva yang sempurna, matanya menampilkan eye-smile yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh dalam pesonanya, dan kerutan di hidungnya membuat semuanya makin sempurna. Mingyu masih betah menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia dalam tawanya. Namja itu bagaikan magnet yang bisa menarik siapapun untuk mendekat. Termasuk namja tampan yang kini bersamanya. Mingyu melangkah mendekat kearah sumber keindahan yang ada di depannya. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu mendekat sontak menghentikan tawanya. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, namja yang lebih tinggi menarik tangannya membuat keranjang yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah dan dia sendiri jatuh kedalam pelukan Mingyu. Dia memberontak tapi kekuatannya kalah jauh dari Mingyu yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Namja bertubuh kurus itu kini hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukan erat Mingyu. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju depan Mingyu saat dirasakannya pelukan itu makin erat. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan jantungnya berdetak liar seolah hendak memberontak keluar. Dia berharap Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar detakannya. Dan wajah itu makin memerah hingga ke telinga begitu tangannya yang berada tepat di dada kiri Mingyu merasakan detak jantung namja yang memeluknya itu sama cepat dengan miliknya.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Melihat tawa Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya ingin menyimpan tawa itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat betapa sempurnanya Wonwoo saat tertawa membuat sisi egoisnya muncul. Dia tidak mau membagi tawa itu pada orang lain. Tidak akan pernah. Dan melihat betapa indahnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya ingin terus melihatnya. Ani. Bukan hanya tawanya. Tapi pemilik tawa itu juga. Seorang namja manis yang berhasil mencairkan hati Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong…. Apa kabar para readerku tertjintah?**

 **Lama, ya? Emang sengaja biar kalian makin penasaran.. ahahahahaha #dicekek**

 **Gimana Chap ini? Memuaskan? Ataukah memuakkan?**

 **Haha.. sebenernya chap ini udah jadi sejak lama.. sebulan yang lalu kalo ngga salah, tapi gue males publish sampe kemaren ada reader (eonnie) yang PM gue nyuruh gue publish segera. Dan akhirnya…. Jererenggggggg #apaini? FF INI UPDATE PEMIRSAH!**

 **Sebenernya kecepatan update bisa ditentuin sama banyaknya review yang masuk. Makin banyak review makin semangat gue nulis, makin dikit review, makin gede keinginan gue buat discontinued ini FF. #inigueserius**.

 **Dan lagi bagi yang haus FF meanie, bisa follow IG gue (IG baru, Followersnya masih dikit banget TT) kl_zxzyn. Disana gue publish FF oendek Meanie yang gue update sesuka hati gue. Tapi biasanya ngga lama. Palingan Cuma satu minggu paling lama.**

 **Buat yang review chap kemaren makasih atas partisipasi kalian (elaaahhh…) dan udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ini FF kaga jelas. Neomu neomu gamsahamnida #bow.. review lagi buat chap ini, oke? Review kalian adalah tiket untuk kelanjutan FF kesayangan kita ini #taboked**

 **Oh ya, Kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa yang jadi temen Meanie itu Yunho, Sandara dll? kan kesannya jadi aneh soalnya mereka ketuaan.**

 **Jawabannya adalah KARENA GUE SUKA MEREKA! TERUTAMA YUNJAE.. jadi itu alasannya. Terima kasih.**

 **Dan akhirnya gue Keilee yang super duper cool ini pamit dulu. Gue ngga suka banyak bacot, sih. Jadi sorry.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah review sekali lagi. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Yang mau kenal lebih deket silahkan PM atau follw my IG.**

 **At least but no least..**

 **Mind to RNR..?**

 **Annyeong.. ppyong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You and I**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Man Pair : Meanie (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Pair : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Junghan), and Other.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life**

 **Rate : T as always**

 **Warning : YAOI. BoyxBoy. BxB. Typo (s) bertebaran dan hebatnya selalu masih ada walaupun udah di baca ulang. Tidak menerima kritik dengan bahasa kasar, kalian pada udah belajar cara kritik yang baik, kan? Menerima saran yang membangun. BIASAKAN RnR!. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan kek idup gue dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan keinginan membunuh orang –terutama authornya.**

 **Okelah. Gue kan cool. Jadi ngga banyak bacot**

 **Check It Out.!**

 **Pr** **e** **vious Story**

"Mwoya?" Mingyu segera berdiri begitu tungku itu mengeluarkan sisa kertas terbakar alih-alih api seperti yang diharapkannya. Jadilah sekarang namja itu berkelut dengan kertas kardus yang terus dikibaskannya guna membuat hujan salju hitam itu menjauh darinya.

Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sampai akhirnya ketika Mingyu bersin karena ada abu yang masuk kedalam hidungnya, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mingyu yang tadinya sibuk mengurusi hujan salju hitam di sekelilingnya kini terdiam. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang tengah tertawa. Pancaran kagum dari matanya terlihat amat sangat jelas. Dia tidak peduli meskipun kini abu kertas itu mulai berjatuhan mengenai pakaian mahalnya.

Dia terpaku pada makhluk Tuhan di depannya. Ketika namja manis itu tertawa bibir merah itu membentuk lengkung kurva yang sempurna, matanya menampilkan eye-smile yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh dalam pesonanya, dan kerutan di hidungnya membuat semuanya makin sempurna. Mingyu masih betah menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia dalam tawanya. Namja itu bagaikan magnet yang bisa menarik siapapun untuk mendekat padanya. Termasuk namja tampan yang kini bersamanya. Mingyu melangkah mendekat kearah sumber keindahan yang ada di depannya. Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu mendekat kearahnya sontak menghentikan tawanya. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, namja yang lebih tinggi menarik tangannya membuat keranjang yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah dan dia sendiri jatuh kedalam pelukan Mingyu. Dia memberontak tapi kekuatannya kalah jauh dari Mingyu yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Namja bertubuh kurus itu kini hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukan erat Mingyu. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju depan Mingyu saat dirasakannya pelukan itu makin erat. Wajahnya memerah hebat dan jantungnya berdetak liar seolah hendak memberontak keluar. Dia berharap Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar detakannya. Dan wajah itu makin memerah hingga ke telinga begitu tangannya yang berada tepat di dada kiri Mingyu merasakan detak jantung namja yang memeluknya itu sama cepat dengan miliknya.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Melihat tawa Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya ingin menyimpan tawa itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Melihat betapa sempurnanya Wonwoo saat tertawa membuat sisi egoisnya muncul. Dia tidak mau membagi tawa itu pada orang lain. Tidak akan pernah. Dan melihat betapa indahnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya ingin terus melihatnya. Ani. Bukan hanya tawanya. Tapi pemilik tawa itu juga. Seorang namja manis yang berhasil mencairkan hati Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo.

 **~ Start Story ~**

Wonwoo sedikit mendongak menatap tepat ke dalam mata Mingyu begitu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melepas pelukannya. Wonwoo sadar ada yang berbeda dari cara Mingyu menatapnya. Mingyu memang sering –bahkan selalu- menatapnya dalam, tapi tatapan yang ditunjukkan namja berkulit tan itu saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo tidak memahani arti tatapan Mingyu. atau dia memahaminya tapi berusaha untuk mengelak?

"Wae?" tanyanya menyadari Mingyu akan terus menatapnya seperti itu jika dia tidak bertanya.

"Mwo?" jawabnya tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata tajam Wonwoo bahkan dia enggan untuk berkedip.

"Yang baru saja kau lakukan."

"Memelukmu?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Pipi putihnya kini dihiasi semburat merah muda tipis yang amat sangat manis. Mingyu tersenyum menyadari rona tipis itu. Dia kembali memeluk Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan kembali memberontak.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Alih-alih melepaskannya, Mingyu malah makin mempererat pelukannya, "Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu di depan orang lain." Ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo berhenti memberontak.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Mingyu melepas rengkuhannya dan kembali menatap mata Wonwoo dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu. Wonwoo hanya mematung sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan. Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian melepas pegangannya pada pundak Wonwoo. Dia berbalik dan kembali berjongkok di depan tungku berusaha untuk memberi kehidupan bagi tungku yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan (?).

"Kenapa untuk hal yang penting kau tidak mengerti?" bisiknya sembari membakar kardus ditangannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Wonwoo. Rupanya bisikan Mingyu masih cukup keras sehingga masih bisa dengar oleh Wonwoo meskipun samar.

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari benda di tangannya, "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" titahnya. Wonwoo berdiri mematung untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengambil sayuran yang jatuh karena ulah Mingyu dan mencucinya kembali. Mari ingatkan Wonwoo untuk berhenti mengingat kejadian tadi karena wajahnya kini mulai memerah dengan amat sangat manisnya.

…

Dua namja berwajah dingin itu kini tengah makan dengan tenang setelah bertarung dengan tungku selama dua setengah jam dan satu jam memasak. Mingyu hampir saja memeluk Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya saat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersorak riang dengan mata berbinar –meskipun hanya sekejap- begitu tungku itu mulai menyerah dan menunjukkan niatan untuk bekerja sama.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba begitu keduanya selesai membersihkan peralatam makan mereka. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, "Pantai." Ujar namja yang lebih tinggi. Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

Mingyu masih menunggu Wonwoo dengan wajah datar. Dai sedikit heran dengan Wonwoo yang mengiyakan ajakannya bermain ke pantai tapi malah berlari memasuki rumah. Wonwoo tidak berpikir Mingyu mengajaknya melihat pantai di televisi, kan? Baru saja Mingyu memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Wonwoo keluar dengan mantel lengkap.

Wonwoo menyodorkan satu lagi mantel yang dipegangnya kearah Mingyu. Namja tampan itu menatap tangan putih yang terulur kearahnya itu lama sebelum menerimanya. Dia menatapa mata Wonwoo langsung tapi tidak sampai lima detik Wonwoo sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya duduk diam dibawah pohon sembari menatap ombak yang datang bersahut-sahutan. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin lebih dekat dengan bibir pantai, tapi Wonwoo menolak saat dia mengajaknya. Bukannya Mingyu ingin terus menempel dengan Wonwoo tapi menurutnya bermain ombak sendirian terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba masih dengan retina yang fokus pada pantai dan burung-burung camar yang terbang menukik ke dalam dan kembali naik dengan ikan di paruhnya. Wonwoo menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Selanjutnya hanya suara desau daun dan ranting yang bergesekan karena angin yang terdengar. Hening memang. Tapi keduanya menyukai ini.

Sayangnya, suasana tenang yang mereka nikmati tidak bertahan lama karena suara-suara ramai mulai terdengar dari belakang mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menoleh dengan wajah datar kearah teman-teman mereka yang datang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Yunho juga menampilkan senyum tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali karena telah menyiksa anak manusia dengan tungku kurang ajarnya.

"Omoo.. pasangan suami-istri sedang bersantai berdua rupanya. Apa kami mengganggu?" goda Sandara. Matanya berbinar-binar senang.

Berbeda dengan antusiasme Sandara, dua objek yang menjadi bahan godaan Sandara hanya menatap gadis baby face itu datar sebelum kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kedepan. Mengabaikan keberadaan teman-temannya. Sandara yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian tidak ke pantai?" tanya Soonyoung. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Soonyoung mengangguk sebelum berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang kini asyik bermain air.

Wonwoo yang mulai bosan kini beralih memainkan pasir dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia memiliki keinginan untuk membuat istana pasir. Dia berdiri dan mengambil sekop dan ember kecil – entah milik siapa - untuk membuat istana pasir. Mingyu yang merasa Wonwoo bergerak dengan sibuk disebelahnya menoleh kearah namja manis itu hingga akhirnya benar-benar menaruh perhatian pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih setia melihat aktifitas yang Wonwoo lakukan. Dia heran dengan tingkah namja itu. Entah dia dingin atau menggemaskan, Mingyu tidak tahu. Lelah hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo sejak tadi, kini Mingyu meraih sekop kecil disamping Wonwoo dan mulai membantu namja berkulit pucat itu membangun istana pasir. Mingyu menatap kagum kearah kulit Wonwoo yang berwarna hampir sama dengan putihnya pasir pantai. Amat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang tan.

Di kejauhan, Sandara menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang berbinar. Kemudian otak fujoshinya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai senang. Chaerin yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan wajah jengah.

'Apa lagi yang ada diotaknya?' pikirnya bosan. Apalagi saat melihat teman dekatnya itu berlari mendekati Yunho yang tengah menggoda Jaejoong. Dia merasa gadis baby face itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Chaerin mendekat ketika Yunho memanggil mereka semua. Dia menghela nafas begitu mendengar rencana Yunho berkat ide Sandara.

"Kau gila!" rutuk Chaerin pada Sandara begitu rencana selesai dibentuk.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kita hampir setengah semester tapi kita tidak tidap pernah sekalipun melakukan interaksi layaknya teman padanya." Bela Sandara. Chaerin menampilkan tatapan terdatar yang dia punya.

"Aku yakin bukan itu motifmu yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya sinis. Sandara tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul lengan kanan Chaerin.

"Kau memang orang yang paling mengerti aku, Chaerin-ah." Ujarnya girang.

"Katakan padaku apa motifmu!"

Sandara menampilkan senyum fujoshinya yang sedikit mesum, "Aku ingin melihat….." dia menjeda kalimatnya dramatis, "Bagaimana sexy-nya Wonwoo saat dia basah!" jawabnya dilanjutkan dengan tawa psychopath-nya. Chaerin melepas paksa rangkulan tangan Sandara dengan ekspresi jijik ketika gadis itu tertawa tak terkendali.

Ya. Rencana mereka adalah menceburkan Wonwoo ke laut. Kini Jun, Yunho, Soonyoung dan Chanhee berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihat keempat temannya itu hanya bisa diam karena Yunho menyuruhnya diam dengan isyarat. Tak berapa lama kemudian keempatnya berhasil menyergap Wonwoo dan menyeretnya mendekati pantai. Wonwoo hanya bisa memberontak meskipun hasilnya nihil. Tubuh kurus dan rampingnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan empat namja yang memeganginya.

Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya diam memperhatikan dengan wajah datar. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Wonwoo yang menatap kearahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk pasir yang membuatnya tidak bisa berlari secepat biasanya. Dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Dia juga yakin tidak salah mengartikan tatapan Wonwoo. Namja manis itu ketakutan. Dia yakin itu.

"Andwae.." gumamnya begitu keempat temannya makin mendekati pantai. Dia mempercepat langkah kaki sebisanya. Tapi terlambat. Wonwoo sudah dilempar ke dalam air beberapa detik sebelum dia sampai. Dia menyibak kerumunan teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa dan segera memeluk Wonwoo yang terduduk diam. Tak dipedulikannya ombak yang membuat badannya basah sepenuhnya. Dia hanya memikirkan namja di pelukannya. Walau samar tapi dia bisa merasakan getaran badan Wonwoo. Dia menarik kepala Wonwoo lebih dekat kedadanya yang direspon dengan baik oleh Wonwoo. Dia mencengkram erat pakaian Mingyu di bagian dada.

"Gwaenchanna. Gwaenchanna… ada aku disini. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu." Bisiknya menenangkan. Suara tawa teman-temannya perlahan-lahan menghilang semenjak Mingyu datang dan memeluk Wonwoo. Melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang tidak membaik, Mingyu akhirnya menggendong Wonwoo bridal. Wonwoo tetap memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Mingyu. Tangannya yang bergetar terlipat di dadanya.

"Instropeksi diri kalian." Ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah teman-temannya kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menolehkan kepalanya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae." Gumaman Sandara membuat perhatian siswa XI-1 terfokus kearahnya, "Aku yang memberikan ide tidak masuk akal ini. Nan jinjja mianhae. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Aku hanya… aku hanya.."

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan hanya salahmu. Kami juga." Ucap Yunho berusaha membesarkan hati Sandara. Sandara menggeleng.

"Ani. Aku yang memberi ide. Aku akan menyusul Wonwoo dan Mingyu kemudian meminta maaf secara langsung." Sandara baru saja berlari beberapa langkah ketika tangannya ditahan oleh L-joe.

"Jangan sekarang. Setidaknya biarkan dia tenang dulu." Sarannya. Yunho berjalan dan menepuk bahu Sandara.

"L-joe benar. Biarkan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tenang dulu. Nanti aku akan menemanimu karena bukan hanya kau yang terlibat. Hanya aku dan Sandara. Aku mewakili kalian semua." Ujarnya. Setelahnya mereka berjalan pulang dengan gontai berbanding terbalik dengan saat mereka pertama kali datang. Di kepala mereka kini hanya terpikirkan bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang? Apa Mingyu berhasil menenangkan namja emo itu? Apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo hingga dia setakut itu? Dan lain-lain. Yang pasti mereka tidak sanggup untuk tertawa bahkan untuk tersenyum rasanya amat berat.

…

Mingyu menunduk dan memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang masih bersembunyi di dadanya, "Wonwoo-ya. Kau harus berganti pakaian dulu." Ujarnya lembut. Wonwoo mendongak dan membuka matanya perlahan hingga mata tajamnya bertatapan dengan mata Mingyu yang memancarkan binar hangat padanya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk, "Turunkan aku." Pintanya yang dituruti Mingyu.

Mingyu menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang baru selesai mandi dan mengenakan sweater berwarna peach dan celana jeans selutut. Ditambah dengan kulitnya yang cerah Wonwoo terlihat sangat bersinar. Mingyu segera mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin terlalu lama tersihir oleh pesona Wonwoo. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian ganti dan handuk.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Wonwoo menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar. Perlahan dia mendekat dan duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Merasakan ada pergerakan di tempatnya duduk, membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Wonwoo. Namja manis itu kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Mingyu yang tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Wonwoo menatap keluar jendela. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Wonwoo bukannya tidak sadar jika namja disampingnya itu sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Geokjeonghajima." Ujarnya membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahnya. Mingyu ingin bertanya kenapa Wonwoo bisa setakut itu tadi, tapi diurungkannya karena dia yakin Wonwoo tidak akan menjawab. Akhirnya dia kembali menghadap jendela dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi.

"Trauma." Lagi-lagi Mingyu menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan, "Aku trauma laut. Dulu aku pernah tenggelam dan terseret ombak."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lama, "Jadi karena itu kau enggan kuajak mendekati pantai?" tanyanya dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo yang kini juga menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidurlah. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu kau masih terbayang kejadian tadi." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sisi kiri ranjang. Mingyu tetap duduk disana memperhatikan Wonwoo hingga namja manis itu tertidur kentara dari deru nafasnya yang teratur. Mingyu mmemakaikan selimut menutupi tubuh Wonwoo hingga pundaknya. Dia menatap wajah damai Wonwoo saat tertidur selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Baru saja dia menutup pintu kamar satu-satunya dirumah itu, dia dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Dia hanya berdiri diam sampai suara ketukan yang kedua terdengar membuatnya berjalan membukakan pintu. Disana dia melihat ketua dan bendahara kelasnya, Yunho dan Sandara yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami ingin menemui Wonwoo." Ujar Yunho. Sandara mendongak menatap mata Mingyu. Namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu bisa melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah yeoja baby face itu.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabnya singkat. Sandara semakin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya. Semua ini terjadi karena ide gilaku. Aku tidak tahu Wonwoo akan bereaksi seperti itu." Ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Mingyu masih dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah memelas Sandara. Sandara sendiri yang mendengar jawaban Mingyu menjadi kesal.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu. Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melarangku bertemu dengannya. Jadikan dia kekasihmu dulu baru kau bisa bersikap protektif seperti ini padanya." Ujar Sandara panjang lebar.

Mingyu hanya menatap Sandara dengan tatapannya yang biasanya, "Dia baru saja tidur. Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Sandara hanya mencibir mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang?" tanya Yunho menengahi pertengkaran tidak seimbang –satu dingin dan satu lagi cerewet – antara dua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jika kalian tidak datang." Yunho hanya menunjukkan barisan gigi rapinya –r : : nyengir - mendengar sindiran Mingyu.

"Kami akan membantu." Tawaran Yunho berhasil membuat Sandara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau menyuruhku memasak? Dengan tungku? Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak bahkan dengan kompor gas. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku memasak dengan tungku?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Ya! Mingyu-ya! Yunho-ya! Ahh…. Michigetda!" teriak Sandara kesal pada kedua teman laki-lakinya yang sudah beranjak meninggalkannya sejak kalimat omelannya yang pertama.

"Berisik! Wonwoo sedang tidur!" hardikan Yunho berhasil membuat Sandara yang tadinya berapi-api menjadi diam dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menemuinya jika kau membuatnya terbangun!" ancam Mingyu membuat Sandara membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aigoo.. Wonwoo-ya kenapa sangat susah untuk menemuimu? Aku tidak tahu Tuan Muda Kim begitu posesif. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih. Tidakkah dia sadar akulah dalang dibalik moment-moment manis kalian?!" rutuknya. Dia berjalan menyusul Yunho dan Mingyu dengan kaki berjingkat, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf padamu, Nae adeul." Ujarnya di depan pintu kamar dimana Wonwoo tertidur pulas di dalamnya.

…

"Bagaimana, Wonwoo-ya? Masisseo?" tanya Sandara antusias melihat Wonwoo yang baru saja menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya. Wonwoo yang ditanya hanya mengangguk membuat Sandara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Sandara dengan nada lemah. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya tipis. "Kau mengacuhkanku."

Yunho menepuk belakang kepala Sandara pelan, "Dia memang seperti itu. Jangan berlebihan." Tegurnya.

Sandara hanya tersenyum canggung, "Kau tahu, Wonwoo-ya? Aku yang memasak semua ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupku tapi aku melakukannya hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu." Ceritanya. Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar. Namun sejurus kemudian..

"Kyaaaa…. Omoooo!" Yunho, dan Mingyu tersentak dan menatap kesal kearah Sandara yang tiba-tiba melonjak berdiri sambil berteriak kencang. Menyadari tatapan bingung –kesal- dari dua temannya, Sandara menunjuk Wonwoo yang tetap tenang meneruskan makannya, "Dia tersenyum. Wonwoo tersenyum padaku. Demi Tuhan, aku melihatnya tersenyum." Girang Sandara. Yunho menoleh cepat kearah Wonwoo dan yang ditemukannya hanya wajah datar Wonwoo yang tengah mengunyah makanan. Mingyu juga menoleh kearah Wonwoo namun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Antara kesal dan… entahlah.

…

"Yunho.. apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Kami bosan hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Kami bahkan terlalu bosan untuk mengambil selca." Keluh Sandara.

"Dara-ya, Say Kimchii…." Ujar Amber sambil mengarahkan handphonenya kearah Sandara. Yeoja itu sontak melakukan pose imut seolah itu memang instingnya.

"Bosan mengambil selca, eoh?" ledek Chaerin yang tiduran di lantai berbantalkan paha L-joe. "Aish, L-joe-ya! Apa kau tdak punya daging? Pahamu keras sekali!" kesalnya seraya bangun dan memukuli paha L-joe.

L-Joe yang merasa tidak terima balas memukuli lengan Chaerin, "Bilang saja kau iri karena tubuhmu penuh dengan timbunan lemak!" balas L-Joe yang membuat Chaerin mendengus dan beralih tidur berbantalkan paha Sandara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Departement Store milik keluargaku?" usul Soonyoung. Mendengar tawaran menggiurkan itu, para yeoja segera bangkit dengan semangat dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar masing-masing tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Cih! Dasar yeoja!" rutuk Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, sepertinya kau akan bangkrut setelah ini." Ledek Jinyoung.

"Tenang saja. Tuan Muda Kwon memiliki banyak Departement Store di Korea dan di Luar Negeri. Dia tidak akan bangkrut semudah itu." Goda Xiumin. Soonyoung mengacungkan tinjunya kearah kedua temannya itu. Dia memang tidak suka jika ada yang membicarakan hartanya. Bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh siswa XI-1 yang notabene-nya anak orang kaya merasa risih ketika ada yang memuji hartanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan kedua temannya yang tinggal terpisah.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Mingyu. Dia bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan pesan balasan dari Mingyu.

"Lebih baik kita juga bersiap." Usul Jinyoung yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Di tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo…

Kedua namja yang menempati rumah itu kini tengah sarapan dalam diam. Keheningan itu pecah ketika ponsel Mingyu berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Dia melirik kearah ponselnya dan menemukan nama Yunho dengan icon pesan disampingnya.

Wonwoo menghentikan acara makannya dan mengamati Mingyu dalam diam. Mingyu yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan fokusnya dari handphone dan melihat kearah Wonwoo yang tengah memasang wajah yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Namja emo itu kini menatap datar kearahnya sembari mengulum ujung sumpitnya. Ani. Ekspresi itu lebih bisa dikatakan seksi dibanding menggemaskan. Mingyu mengedipkan matanya sekali untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang mulai hinggap di kepalanya.

"Yunho." Ujarnya kemudian kembali menfokuskan pikirannya untuk membalas pesan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan telur gulung buatan Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya kini mulai bisa menggunakan tungku dengan lancar tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Wae geurae?" tanyanya datar. Mingyu tersenyum. Jarang Wonwoo akan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Biasanya namja di depannya itu hanya menunjukkan tatapan yang menurut orang lain datar tapi menurutnya tatapan itu adalah tatapan paling penuh arti. Entah kenapa dia merasa bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Wonwoo.

"Mereka berencana pergi ke Mall milik keluarga Soonyoung." Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda dalam diam.

"Mandilah dulu." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap bekas piring kotor di depannya. "Aku." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

Satu jam kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju villa keluarga ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan itu. Wonwoo tengah sibuk menperhatikan pemandangan di sekitarnya karena dia tidak pernah pergi ke Jeju sebelumnya. Lebih baik dia menabung uangnya daripada digunakan untuk pergi ke pulau yang katanya paling indah di Korea Selatan itu. Mingyu sendiri hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan dengan telinga yang tersumpal headset.

"Wonwoo-ya.. Mingyu-ya!" teriak Soonyoung begitu Wonwoo muncul di gerbang villa Yunho. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang disapa hanya menatap kearahnya sebentar tanpa menampilkan senyum ramah sekalipun. Soonyoung yang memang terbiasa dengan respon seperti itu dari keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Namja bermata sipit itu berjalan santai menuju mobil Lamborghini merahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku tadi mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa. Wae geurae?" tanya Yunho begitu Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan melewatinya. Wonwoo yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Yunho kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan handphone-nya yang mati total.

"Ah.. arasseo." Respon Yunho sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Kalian berdua cepat masuk mobil. Kita akan segera berangkat." Titahnya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju mobil Bugatti Veyron hitam milik Mingyu yang terparkir paling ujung.

"Soonyoung-ah! Kau di depan!" perintah Yunho yang dijawab acungan jempol oleh Soonyoung melalui celah jendela mobil. Selanjutnya iringan mobil mewah itu mulai bergerak perlahan dipimpin oleh Lamborghini LP710 hitam metalik milik Hoshi dan paling belakang adalah mobil Zenvo ST1 milik Yunho. Dibelakang iringan mobil mereka ada dua van yang berisi pengawal setia dari masing-masing tuan muda pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Sesampainya disana, para gadis langsung menghambur masuk tanpa banyak bicara. Ani. Sandara menyempatkan bicara pada Soonyoung dan berhasil membuat namja bermata sipit itu mencibir padanya.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa aku bisa dapat diskon 90% jika menyebut namamu pada setiap stand?"

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kau kemanakan Sandara anak pemilik perusahaan furniture terbesar di Korea? Aku tidak mengenal orang miskin pecinta diskonan sepertimu." Cibir Soonyoung. Sandara yang mendengar itu mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah Soonyoung sebelum masuk kedalam mall dengan wajah tertekuk.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk paling akhir kedalam mall karena Mingyu masih harus berputar mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Wonwoo yang memang jarang bisa masuk ke dalam mall besar menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengamati barang-barang yang dipajang di tiap etalase. Kegiatan Wonwoo ini tentunya tidak luput dari perhatian Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanyanya membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebentar kemudian Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu diam kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ditariknya tangan Mingyu menuju bagian mall yang menjual handphone.

"Pilihlah." Ujar Mingyu begitu sampai di salah satu stand ponsel paling besar di mall itu. Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba mendapat perintah seperti itu hanya menatap datar ke arah Mingyu yang kini sibuk memperhatikan deretan ponsel didepannya, "Ponselmu rusak." Sambungnya merasa Wonwoo butuh penelasan lebih.

Wonwoo mengamati tiap ponsel yang ada di etalase kaca di depannya kemudian mendengus karena tidak ada satupun ponsel yang sesuai dengan isi kantongnya. Menyadari itu namja emo itu memilih berjalan keluar karena merasa sia-sia dia ada disana tapi tangan seseorang menahan pergelangan tangan kurusnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu menahan tangannya tanpa melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

"Pilihlah." Titah namja tampan itu.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo kuat hingga namja emo itu berdiri disampingnya. Dia menunjuk ponsel di dalam etalase. Mengerti maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan menggumam bagus.

"Aku ambil ini." Ujar Mingyu pada pegawai yeoja yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang kearah Mingyu.

"Ah, pilihan bagus, Tuan. Ponsel ini hanya diproduksi 2 buah di Korea dan anda adalah pembeli pertama." Ujar gadis itu sembari tersenyum –sok- manis kearah Mingyu.

"Pertama?" tanya Mingyu.

Gadis itu mengangguk –sok- imut, "Ne. Satu lagi kami simpan di dalam dan akan kami keluarkan begitu yang ini terjual." Gadis itu mengangkat ponsel putih ditangannya.

"Aku ambil itu juga." Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dan pegawai yeoja itu terkejut.

"Anda yakin, Tuan? Harga ponsel ini sangat mahal." Mingyu hanya menatap datar gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan Black Card miliknya pada gadis itu.

"K-Kim Mingyu?" gumam gadis itu pelan begitu melihat ukiran emas di kartu yang diterimanya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membungkuk sopan, "Maafkan, saya Tuan Muda Kim Mingyu. Saya tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah anda." Ujarnya. Pegawai lain yang mendengar nama Kim Mingyu segera membungkuk sopan bahkan beberapa pembeli juga melakukannya. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo yang berdiri di sebelah Mingyu –dengan sebelah tangan digenggan namja itu- merasa tidak nyaman.

"Cepat." Titahnya membuat gadis itu segera memerintahkan pegawai lain membungkus pesanan Mingyu.

"Dua." Mingyu menoleh kerah Wonwoo ketika telinganya menangkap suara namja emo itu. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya tipis.

"Ponsel. Kenapa dua?" tanya Wonwoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku bosan dengan ponsel lamaku." Jawabnya santai membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya.

'Dasar orang kaya. Ponselpun butuh dua.' Batin Wonwoo. Ahh... andai kau lebih peka, Wonwoo-ya.

"Ini." Wonwoo mengernyit bingung ketika Mingyu menyodorkan bungkusan ponsel kearahnya. "Ponselmu rusak."

"Ani. Itu milikmu." Tolak Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat bingkisan lain ditangannya.

"Ambillah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Mingyu melesakkan bingkisan itu ke tangan Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus menerimanya.

"Akan kuganti." Ujar Wonwoo yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Mingyu.

 **Skip Tim** **e**

Saat ini para siswa XI-1 sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang dengan pesawat pribadi Mingyu. Mingyu melirik kearah tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik ke atas sedikit. Pandangannya beralih kewajah Wonwoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah pucat. Tapi kemudian mata Mingyu terpaku pada bibir merah Wonwoo yang terus digigiti oleh empunya membuat bibir itu kian memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Di matanya, Wonwoo terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

Entah apa yang mendorong Mingyu untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya kearah bibir Wonwoo membuat bibir itu terbebas dari gigi-gigi nakal Wonwoo. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya hingga memerintahkan wajahnya untuk mendekat ke wajah Wonwoo yang hanya diam sembari membalas tatapan matanya. Hingga kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu bersentuhan pun tidak ada dari mereka yang menutup mata. Hanya saling menyentuh tanpa ada lumatan atau apapun yang aneh. Terus seperti itu hingga mata Wonwoo perlahan tertutup disusul deru nafasnya yang teratur. Ya. Mingyu berhasil meredakan ketakutan Wonwoo dengan cara yang amat sangat disukainya.

...

"Haaahhh... aku malas sekali. Kenapa di hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah berlibur harus ada pelajaran Fisika?" Gerutu Soonyoung. Namja bermata sipit itu beralih menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sibuk membaca buku di depannya.

"Ah! Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya.. kemarin di pesawat.." belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kaget ketika Wonwoo yang tengah minum susu kotak tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk membuat Mingyu menutup bukunya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Toilet." Ujar namja tiang itu begitu batuk Wonwoo mereda. Melihat kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo juga ikut beranjak dia mengangkat buku yang dibawanya ketika Woozi menanyakan tujuannya.

"Aneh. Padahal aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa mereka merasakan turbulensi kemarin saat kita di pesawat." Gumam Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menepuk lengan teman sebangkunya itu pelan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali ke kelas dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Keduanya benar-benar canggung. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Begitu mereka berdua duduk dibangku masing-masing, Park Ssaem masuk kedalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Ssaem harap kalian bisa menerima teman baru kalian seperti kalian menerima Wonwoo." Siswa kelas XI-1 menjawab 'iya' bersamaan, "Bagus. Haksaeng, silahkan masuk."

Dari arah pintu seorang gadis tinggi berwajah cantik berjalan dengan percaya diri. Dia menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan matanya terpaku pada namja tampan yang tengah duduk di barisan kedua. Jelas sekali dia tertarik pada namja tampan yang teryata adalah Kim Mingyu. Tapi senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan sibuk dengan bukunya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan. Jeon Wonwoo yang dingin lebih memilih membaca bukunya dbanding melihat anak baru yang nantinya juga akan bertemu dengannya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Park Ssaem. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Chou Tzuyu imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Deg!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong…. Apa kabar para readerku tertjintah?**

 **Lama, ya? Emang sengaja biar kalian makin penasaran.. ahahahahaha #dicekek**

 **Gimana Chap ini? Memuaskan? Ataukah memuakkan?** **Udah ada moment Meanie kissing, noh..**

 **Gue mau curhat sedikit, TOLONG DIBACA!**

gue minta maaf ama tingkah kekanakan gue kemaren. #bow

setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue ngga jadi discontinued ini ff. dengan kata lain FF ini bakalan lanjut. gue ngga tau ini kabar menyenangkan atau ngga buat kalian. tapi gue bakalan tetep lanjutin ini FF. kemaren itu gue ngga ada maksud buat nyari simpati supaya kalian pada review semua. ngga ko. gue kemaren cuma lagi labil aja

and.. makasih buat LS-snowie-ssi yang udah membuka mata hati gue yang sempet tertutup #cieellaahh.. kata-kata LS-ssi bikin gue sadar kalo kemaren gue bener-bener masih belum bisa dibilang penulis kek cita-cita gue. mulai sekarang gue bakalan lebih mikir kalo gue nulis buat bikin orang seneng karna karya gue bukan berharap tanggepan apalagi pujian. sekali lagi makasih... #bow

so,,, jan bosen buat nunggu ini FF. maaf soal tingkah gue kemaren. #bow

Annyeong... (btw.. chap end FF ini udah selesai)


	6. Chapter 6

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **Main Pair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan), and Oth** **e** **r.**

 **Genre :** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate :** **T,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **Pr** **e** **vious Story**

"Ah! Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya.. kemarin di pesawat.." belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia kaget ketika Wonwoo yang tengah minum susu kotak tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk membuat Mingyu menutup bukunya dan mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Toilet." Ujar namja tiang itu begitu batuk Wonwoo mereda. Melihat kepergian Mingyu, Wonwoo juga ikut beranjak dia mengangkat buku yang dibawanya ketika Woozi menanyakan tujuannya.

"Aneh. Padahal aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa mereka merasakan turbulensi kemarin saat kita di pesawat." Gumam Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menepuk lengan teman sebangkunya itu pelan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali ke kelas dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Keduanya benar-benar canggung. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Begitu mereka berdua duduk dibangku masing-masing, Park Ssaem masuk kedalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru lagi. Ssaem harap kalian bisa menerima teman baru kalian seperti kalian menerima Wonwoo." Siswa kelas XI-1 menjawab 'iya' bersamaan, "Bagus. Haksaeng, silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Chou Tzuyu imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Deg!

 **~ Start Story ~**

Saat istirahat banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengerubungi Tzuyu di meja paling pojok – karena hanya meja itu yang tersisa -. Dia kesal duduk ditempat yang –menurutnya – lebih pantas digunakan oleh anak nerd ditambah lagi di harus duduk sendirian tapi dia terpaksa menahannya karena statusnya sebagai siswa baru. Jadi dia hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya berusaha menunjukkan image tanpa cela.

"Tzuyu-ssi, kenapa kau pindah kemari? Bukankah di JYP SHS lebih bebas?" tanya Minkyung penasaran.

"Ani. Aku ingin mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik jadi aku pindah kesini. Bukankah Pledis SHS adalah sekolah paling bagus di Korea?" jawab Tzuyu masih dengan senyum. Sandara yang ada di sebelah Tzuyu mengernyitkan kening tidak suka ketika menyadari Tzuyu terus-terusan melirik kearah Mingyu yang duduk di bangku nomer dua berjarak dua baris dari bangkunya. Seolah ingin menarik perhatian anak pemilik sekolah itu.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau baru masuk ke sekolah ini? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" tanya Sandara dengan nada lumayan sinis. Tzuyu yang ditanya seperti itu sedikit terkejut tapi dia berhasil menutupinya dengan senyum.

"Orang tuaku yang meminta." Jawabnya.

"Ahh... bukankah Wonwoo juga dari JYP SHS? Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Seokjin.

Tzuyu melirik kearah Wonwoo yang duduk diam disebelah Mingyu sembari membaca bukunya, "Ne. Aku sering melihatnya dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia pindah kesekolah ini apalagi masuk kelas khusus ini."

Sandara makin mengerut tidak suka kearah Tzuyu. Dia melirik kvarah Chaerin yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. "Tentu saja Wonwoo akan masuk kelas ini. Dia sangat pantas disini." Ujarnya, "Chaerin-ah.. kantin?" ajaknya yang disetujui oleh yeoja berwajah tegas itu.

Di bangkunya, Wonwoo bisa mendengar semua percakapan antara Tzuyu dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tangannya sedikit meremat buku yang dipegannya. Matanya memang tertuju pada buku ditangannya tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana membuatnya gelisah.

Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo dan menyadari teman sebangkunya itu tengah gelisah, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya, "Kau gelisah."

Wonwoo menunduk sembari mengernyitkan keningnya. Merasa heran kenapa namja disebelahnya itu bisa menyadari kegelisahannya padahal dia yakin tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

"Semuanya sangat jelas dimataku." Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali menatapnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Mingyu bergerak menggenggam tangan kurus Wonwoo, "Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam. Dia juga ingat Mingyu mengatakan itu untuk menenangkannya saat dirinya dilempar ke laut. Entah kenapa mendengar itu membuat Wonwoo merasa terlindungi. Dia menyukai bagaimana Mingyu menenangkannya dan bagaimana tangan Mingyu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya lembut. Dia juga ingat bagaimana Mingyu menenangkannya saat dirinya ketakutan di dalam pesawat.

Blusshh...

Wajah Wonwoo merona tipis saat otaknya mengingat kejadian di pesawat tanpa seijinnya. Mingyu yang melihat wajah merona Wonwoo kembali merasa ditarik menuju dasar pesona Wonwoo. Dia hampir saja menyentuh pipi merona itu jika Wonwoo tidak bangkit dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian pergi keluar kelas. Mingyu mengikuti tiap langkah Wonwoo tanpa berniat mengejarnya. Tanpa sengaja netranya melihat kearah Tzuyu yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Mingyu memutus kontak mereka tanpa membalas senyuman gadis itu. Tzuyu yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa geram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Permisi. Aku ingin ke toilet." Ijin Tzuyu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa perlu kuantar?" tanya Sohye.

"Aniyo. Aku tahu tempatnya." Jawab gadis itu sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

Wonwoo kembali ke kelas beberapa saat kemudian. Dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam berikutnya dimulai. Jam istirahat di Pledis SHS memang dibuat lama – satu jam – dengan alasan agar siswanya tidak bosan dan diharapkan lebih serius mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung hingga senja. Namja emo itu menghela nafas. Dia meraih bukunya tapi beberapa saat kemudan dia menutupnya kembali. Kalau boleh jujur, dia lapar sekarang. Dia hanya sarapan susu karena uang gajinya belum turun. Sebenarnya dia punya simpanan uang, tapi dia adalah orang yang berkomitmen jika dia tidak akan menggunakan uang yang sudah disimpannya.

Mingyu yang menyadari tingkah Wonwoo akhirnya juga ikut menutup buku yang dibacanya. Dia baru saja hendak bicara pada Wonwoo jika dia tidak merasakan tepukan d pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Tzuyu yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap datar kearah Tzuyu memberi isyarat untuk segera bicara dan pergi dari hadapannya tapi sepertinya Tzuyu tidak menangkap isyarat itu. Yeoja itu menarik kursi dari meja sebelah Mingyu dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja Mingyu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Chou Tzuyu imnida." Ujarnya. Mingyu masih menatapnya datar seolah berkata dia sudah tahu. Tapi lagi-lagi Tzuyu tidak menangkap maksud dari ekspresi Mingyu. "Kudengar kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Kim Mingyu. Aku benar bukan?" tanyanya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"Wah.. suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat mengenal anak dari pengusaha terbesar di Korea." Ujarnya membuat Mingyu mengernyit tidak suka. Bukankah pernah kukatakan siswa XI-1 tidak suka ada orang yang mengungkit status mereka? Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Mingyu. Mingyu menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya sopan kemudian berdiri sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa ditarik hanya menatap datar kearah Mingyu. "Kantin." Ujar namja yang lebih tinggi kemudian menarik namja yang lebih pendek keluar kelas. Tzuyu yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Mingyu menatap penuh kebencian kearah namja yang ditarik oleh Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jihoon yang duduk tepat didepan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Soonyoung-ah..." panggilnya.

"Ne. Aku juga menyadarinya." Jawab Soonyoung sebelum Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya berlama-lama dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo membuat tingkat kepekaan Soonyoung meningkat. "Kajja ke kantin. Aku lapar." Ajaknya yang disetujui Jihoon.

...

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan di sepanjang koridor kelas XI. Dia sengaja berangkat pagi hari ini karena tidak perlu mengantar koran atau susu. Bukan. Dia tidak dipecat. Bosnya hanya memberi cuti karena dia bekerja dengan baik selama ini. Dia bahkan diberi bonus. Memang tidak besar tapi cukup berarti untuk Wonwoo.

Baru saja dia duduk di kursi dan membuka bukunya, seseorang menggebrak mejanya. Dia mendongak dan memasang wajah datar andalannya melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Chou Tzuyu, siswi baru dikelasnya. 'Teman lama' nya.

"Aku akan duduk dengan Mingyu." Ujar gadis itu arogan. Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bukunya berusaha mengabaikan permintaan aneh Tzuyu. Melihat respon yang diberikan Wonwoo berhasil membuat tzuyu kesal dan menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku yang akan duduk dengan Mingyu mulai hari ini dan itu berarti kau harus pindah, Jeon!" titah Tzuyu lagi. Wonwoo masih berusaha mengabaikan gadis yang masih bersemangat mengusirnya itu.

Tzuyu menggeram marah kemudian seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya, "Kau mengabaikanku? Apa kau ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali, Jeon?" ancamnya membuat Wonwoo sedikit meremat buku ditangannya, "Kau hanya perlu pindah jika tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lagipula tempat itu lebih cocok untuk namja nerd sepertimu dibanding yeoja terhormat sepertiku." Ujarnya sembari melirik tempatnya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Wonwoo membawa tasnya menuju meja yang kemarin ditempati Tzuyu dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya disana. Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, sebenarnya hatinya tengah dilanda kegelisahan luar biasa. Dia berharap Tzuyu benar-benar menjaga janjinya untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh dan membuatnya harus mengalami kejadian seperti saat dia d JYP SHS. Ditambah lagi ada sebagian hatinya yang tidak rela tempat duduknya diambil Tzuyu. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak rela membiarkan Tzuyu - yang jelas-jelas menyukai Mingyu – duduk didekat Mingyu.

"... Kau gila!" ujar Chaerin geram pada Sandara yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelahnya. Tzuyu yang mendengar tawa Sandara merasa risih. Baginya hal seperti itu tidak sesuai bagi mereka yang merupakan keluarga terhormat.

"Annyeong, Dara-ya, Chaerin-ah..." sapanya begitu Sandara dan Chaerin duduk di meja yang bersebelahan dengan mejanya – meja Mingyu dan Wonwoo-.

Sandara dan Chaerin sontak menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Terutama Sandara, "Kenapa kau disana? Bukankah itu tempat Wonwoo?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Sorot matanya menatap sedikit tidak suka kearah Tzuyu.

"Ne, arayo. Tapi Wonwoo minta bertukar kursi denganku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Tzuyu –sok- polos.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Sandara setengah tidak percaya. Tzuyu mengangguk mengiyakan. Sandara menatap sinis kearah Tzuyu yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian beranjak menuju meja yang dtempati Wonwoo. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah namja emo itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa kau duduk disini? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Mingyu?" tanyanya. Wonwoo menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ditangannya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sandara hati-hati mengingat dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo meskipun berjarak sekitar dua langkah. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sandara datar.

"Ani." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Syukurlah. Tapi kalau kau ada masalah jangan sungkan bercerita padaku atau anak yang lain. Kami akan membantumu." Wonwoo mengangguk masih dengan wajah datarnya kemudian kembali membaca buku ditangannya. Melihat Wonwoo yang mulai tidak bisa diganggu, Sandara memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi namun sebelum itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. Kau lebih pantas duduk disebelah Mingyu."

Wonwoo menatap Sandara yang mengedip sembari tersenyum kearahnya. Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku yang dibacanya berusaha mengabaikan kalimat Sandara yang entah kenapa membuatnya malu.

Tak berapa setelah itu, Mingyu datang dan keningnya seketika mengernyit tipis melihat Tzuyu duduk di mejanya dengan senyum dibibirnya alih-alih Wonwoo. Da berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menuju tempat duduknya kemudian meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya..." sapa Tzuyu yang diabaikan Mingyu. Namja tampan itu memilih menatap ke pojok kelas. Tepatnya kearah namja yang duduk sembari membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Tzuyu yang diabaikan mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu dan raut wajah tidak suka tergambar di wajahnya menyadari objek yang dipandangi Mingyu. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Tzuyu-ssi, kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Soonyoung yang baru datang bersama Jihoon. Sontak Tzuyu menoleh kearah Soonyoung tidak lupa mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi ramah.

"Ne?"

"Itu kursi Wonwoo." Ujar Jihoon. Jika kalian peka sedikit, maka kalian bisa menyadari sedikit nada tidak suka disana.

"Ahh... ne. Wonwoo tiba-tiba meminta bertukar kursi denganku." Jawab Tzuyu dengan senyum manisnya. Jihoon hendak protes jika saja suara Kim ssaem tidak mengganggunya. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatap datar kearah Wonwoo akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya mengerahkan semua konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan pejelasan Kim Ssaem meskipun sesekali matanya melirik kearah Wonwoo yang fokus membuat catatan. Tzuyu yang terus mengoceh disebelahnya benar-benar diabaikan olehnya.

Jihoon yang tidak tahan mendengar segala ocehan Tzuyu akhirnya menoleh dengan wajah kesal, "Tzuyu-ssi, bisakah kau diam? Suaramu menghancurkan konsetrasi semua orang!" ujarnya geram. Tzuyu yang mendengar protesan dari namja mungil didepannya hanya mendengus kesal kemudian memilih memainkan handphonenya alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan Kim Ssaem.

Jam Istirahat...

Soonyoung menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk lebih dari 4 jam. "Ahh.. aku tidak akan bisa menari lagi jika aku terus seperti ini." Keluhnya sebelum menghadapkan dirinya kebelakang.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya.. ah.. Mianhae." Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia lupa Wonwoo tidak duduk bersama Mingyu hari ini, "Kantin?" Mingyu mengangguk mendengar tawaran Soonyoung.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Tzuyu tiba-tiba.

"Terserah. Kau juga membayar sekolah disini." Jawab Jihoon acuh. Dia dan Soonyoung berjalan beriringan keluar kelas dan menunggu Mingyu yang menghampiri Wonwoo disana.

Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Mingyu yang menatapnya datar. Dia balas menatap datar kearah Mingyu seolah tidak peduli tapi tangannya bergerak menutup buku ditangannya. Setelah beberapa saat saling tatap akhirnya Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Mingyu menuju kantin.

"Hei..." kelima siswa kelas XI-1 yang baru masuk kantin sontak mencari sumber suara yang akrab di telinga mereka itu. Disana Sandara, Chaerin, Jinyoung, Chunji dan L-Joe tengah makan bersama di meja yang cukup besar. Kelima anak muda itu akhirnya berjalan menuju mereka. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sandara berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang duduk diantara Jinyoung dan Tzuyu.

"Kajja pesan makanan." Sandara baru saja membuka menu di depannya ketika Tzuyu merebut menu ditangannya. "Wae?" tanyanya sedikit tidak suka.

"Aku yang akan memesan makanan untuk kalian semua. Aku juga yang akan membayar semuanya. Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan dariku." Ujar Tzuyu yang dijawab dengan sorakan –kecuali Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon dan Sandara-. Tzuyu mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menunjuk makanan yang ada di menu.

Wonwoo menatap makanan di depannya datar. Piring di depannya masih sangat bersih. Sedari tadi hanya jus jeruk yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sandara sambil memasukkan udang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Dia memang tidak menyukai Tzuyu tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan rezeki yang datang menghampiri. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Sandara kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku..." Wonwoo tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya dan menoleh kearah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau memesan makanan lagi? Aku tidak menyangka kau makan sebanyak itu." Goda Tzuyu yang tidak ditanggapi Mingyu. Namja tampan itu kini tengah membolak-balik buku menu kemudian menunjuk satu menu ketika seorang pelayan kantin datang.

"Ahh... ne." Seru Soonyoung tiba-tiba membuat semua yang disana menatap kearah namja bermata sipit itu.

"Wae, Kwon?" tanya Sandara sinis. Dia hampir tersedak udang karena kaget mendengar seruan Soonyoung.

"Aku lupa kalau Wonwoo alergi seafood. Pantas saja dia tidak makan." Ujarnya membuat Sandara menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan dianggapnya anak.

"Jinjjayo?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo, "Aish.. akan kupesankan makanan." Sandara baru saja meraih buku menu di depan Mingyu tapi tangan Wonwoo menahannya.

"Ani." Larangnya.

"Geunde..." Sandara menahan segala kalimat protesnya ketika melihat pelayan membawa makanan yang dipesan Mingyu.

"Satu porsi sup daging." Mingyu meraih makanan di nampan pelayan itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Mokgo!" titahnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya begitu melihat Wonwoo menyuapkan satu sendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

Sandara membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya namun sejurus kemudian seringaian menggoda terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ahh.. pantas kau menolak. Aku lupa ada pangeran yang setia memperhatikanmu.."

Mendengar perkataan Sandara, Wonwoo sukses tersedak sup yang baru ditelannya. Melihat itu dengan sigap Mingyu menyodorkan minuman miliknya yang segera dihabiskan Wonwoo.

"Omoo... indirect kiss..!" pekik Sandara tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengabaikan teriakan fujoshi Sandara dan melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jantung mereka berdetak diluar kendali.

Sandara dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk menggoda Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang hanya diam tidak peduli. Mereka mengabaikan satu makhluk yang ada bersama mereka sejak tadi. Seorang yeoja yang kini tengah menatap benci kearah namja yang duduk tepat di depan Mingyu. Chou Tzuyu kini hanya bisa dia menahan kekesalannya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah meja.

 **Skip Tim** **e**

"Yeoreobun.. ada pengumuman menyenangkan untuk kita semua. Hari ini kelas Jang Sonsaengnim kosong. Beliau tengah rapat dengan kepala sekolah." Kabar yang dibawa oleh Yunho itu sontak membuat penghuni kelas bersorak ria layaknya baru menang lotre keliling dunia gratis. "Ingat! Kalian boleh melakukan apapun disini tapi tidak berkeliaran di luar kelas kecuali ke UKS, Perpustakaan dan toilet. Arrachi?!" para siswa sontak berteriak mengiyakan kemudian mulai membuat keonaran yang membuat kepala yang melihatnya pening.

Tzuyu menatap risih pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia ragu mereka adalah anak pengusaha paling sukses di Korea melihat tingkah bar-bar mereka. Lihat saja. Beberapa diantara mereka kini ada yang duduk diatas meja sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, menari tidak jelas, berlarian sembari berteriak aneh, dan mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan karikatur-karikatur absurd. Dia merasa dialah yang paling normal saat ini. Dia tersenyum manis melihat Mingyu yang duduk diam ditempatnya.

'Mingyu pasti tidak suka manusia bar-bar seperti mereka. Itu sebabnya dia hanya duduk disini. Atau mungkin karena dia ingin dekat denganku?' batin Tzuyu. Yakin dengan pemikirannya yang terakhir, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak namja tampan nan tinggi disebelahnya itu bicara.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" tanyanya basa-basi yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Mingyu. Namja tampan itu tetap fokus pada bukunya. Tidak menyerah dengan ketidak pedulian Mingyu, yeoja itu kembali bersuara, "Aku tahu. Kau pasti risih dengan kelakukan mereka."

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar segala ocehan tidak berguna yeoja disebelahnya. Tapi dia memilih diam dan mengabaikan anak baru yang bahkan tidak dia ingat namanya.

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Mingyu-ya.." Tzuyu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan ketika dia melihat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Namun perlahan senyuman itu menghilang menyadari bukan panggilannyalah yang membuat perhatian Mingyu teralihkan melainkan seseorang yang namanya diserukan oleh Sandara.

"Eodiga?" tanya gadis baby face itu. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat buku yang dibawanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak mengikuti anakmu?" ledek Chaerin. Sandara menggeleng sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Kemudian melemparkan gumpalan kertas ditangannya kearah Minhyuk yang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja membuat namja tampan itu kaget dan balas melempar Sandara dengan pensil Yoojung yang duduk disebelahnya. Kesimpulan yang bisa kita ambil dari ini adalah kelas unggulan itu benar-benar berisik.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menuju perpustakaan. Letak perpustakaan memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya kelasnya bisa dibilang tempat strategis yang dekat dengan tempat-tempat penting seperti perpustakaan, kantin, UKS dan toilet di lantai itu. Dia membuka pintu perpustakaan dan membungkuk sopan kearah Sonsaengnim yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan. Dia menyerahkan buku yang baru saja selesai dibacanya kepada yeoja paruh baya di depannya. Wonwoo memang lebih suka mengembalikan buku langsung daripada menggunakan mesin. Bukan karena dia tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, tapi karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Pinjam lagi?" tanya yeoja itu dibalas anggukan Wonwoo. Namja emo itu kembali membungkuk sopan kemudian kaki kurusnya melangkah menuju barisan novel fiksi yang letaknya agak di ujung. Dia berniat mencari lanjutan dari novel yang baru dikembalikannya. Dia berjalan perlahan menyusuri rak buku hingga dua kali tapi tidak menemukan buku yang menjadi incarannya. Dia hampir saja menyerah sebelum mata tajamnya melihat buku incarannya berada di rak paling atas.

Namja berkulit pucat itu berjinjit berusaha mengambil buku itu. Dia tinggi tapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraih buku itu –hanya ujung jarinya yang menyentuh buku- hingga sekuat apapun dia mencoba yang didapatnya hanya tangan dan kakinya yang pegal karena terlalu lama direntangkan. Dia baru saja menurunkan tangannya ketika seseorang menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil buku incarannya. Dia terkesiap. Pasalnya orang itu tidak menyuruhnya menyingkir melainkan langsung menghimpitnya ke rak di depannya. Dia bisa merasakan dada orang itu menyentuh punggungnya. Ditambah tangan kiri orang itu mengungkung tubuh Wonwoo membuat namja emo itu tidak dapat bergerak.

Wonwoo yang merasa tidak nyaman akhirnya berbalik hendak mendorong orang itu. Tapi dia dibuat tidak bisa bicara ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Mata sipitnya sedikit membulat dan pipinya sedikit memerah. Di depannya Kim Mingyu tengah tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masih betah mengurung tubuh Wonwoo.

"Permisi." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu dengan tatapan lurus kearah dada Mingyu tapi namja yang lebih tinggi tidak bergeming. Mingyu mengulurkan buku incaran Wonwoo yang langsung dterima Wonwoo dengan harapan Mingyu akan segera menjauh darinya. Tapi Mingyu malah menaikkan buku itu membuat Wonwoo juga ikut mendongak. Dan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu selanjutnya membuat Wonwoo makin terbelalak. Namja berkulit tan itu kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Wonwoo. Sontak namja yang lebih pendek mengingat kejadian di pesawat. Tapi Wonwoo sadar ciuman kali ini berbeda. Ketika di pesawat bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan tapi kali ini bibir Mingyu bergerak melumat bibir Wonwoo perlahan. Mingyu melesakkan buku ditangannya ke tangan Wonwoo ketika bibirnya masih bergerak aktif melumat bibir merah milik namja yang lebih pendek.

Wonwoo segera berlari ketika Mingyu menyelesaikan kegitannya mengabaikan namja tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau mengagumkan." Gumam Mingyu perlahan.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau.. eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau sakit?" tanya penjaga perpustakaan melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Wonwoo menggeleng dan menyerahkan buku yang hendak dipinjamnya meminta cap peminjaman. Song Ssaem yang melihat keadaan Wonwoo segera memberi stampel pada buku Wonwoo. Dia berpikir Wonwoo tengah sakit dan butuh segera ke UKS oleh karena itu Wonwoo buru-buru. "Istirahatlah. Kau tidak terlihat baik." Pesan Song Ssaem. Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat sebentar sebelum pergi keluar.

"Wonwoo-ya.. kau harus bergabung dengan kami." Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo begitu namja itu sampai di kelas. Wonwoo menatap datar para teman sekelasnya yang kini berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Dan entah sejak kapan kursi dan meja di kelasnya mulai berjejer di pinggir kelas.

"Kita akan bermain zombie." Wonwoo meghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin bergabung tapi dia sudah berdiri disini jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Para anak orang kaya ini tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan.

"Kajja kita undi." Wonwoo mengambil asal undian yang disodorkan Sandara dan dia benar-benar ingin mengutuk yeoja itu ketika kertas ditangannya menunjukkan huruf X besar yang berarti dialah yang menjadi Zombie pertama. Dia diam saja ketika Soonyoung menutup matanya dengan dasi milik Minhyuk.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau bisa mulai mencari. Satu, Dua,... Tiga!" sontak ruangan kelas itu mulai hening. Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dengan tangan yang terulur kedepan. Dia terus melangkah lurus tanpa menyadari apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Hingga tanpa bisa dicegah namja emo itu tersandung dan beruntung baginya ada seseorang yang menangkapnya. Wonwoo segera membuka penutup matanya dan dia ingin menyumpah begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Kim Mingyu yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan.

Namja berkulit putih itu sontak berdiri tegap kemudan menyerahkan penutup mata di tangannya kepada Mingyu. Dia sendiri melesat keluar menuju toilet sekolah mengabaikan teriakan histeris Sandara dan ocehan menggoda temannya yang lain. Tapi ada satu pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Chou Tzuyu yang baru saja kembali dari toilet melihat kejadian itu dengan amat sangat jelas.

Wonwoo menatap kaca di depannya datar. Dia bisa melihat pipinya masih merona tipis. Dia menggigit kecil bibirnya merasa kesal kenapa otaknya sangat sulit diatur jika dia bersama dengan Kim Mingyu. Hal ini benar-benar membuat harga dirinya jatuh –menurutnya-. Dia menunduk mencuci wajahnya berharap apa yang dilakukannya itu dapat membuat otaknya berhenti berpikiran aneh. Dia terkesiap sekilas ketika melihat seorang yeoja berdiri dibelakangnya begitu dia mengangkat wajah.

Yeoja itu perlahan mendekat kearah Wonwoo yang hanya dia sembari mengamati pergerakan yeoja itu dari cermin. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah siswi baru di kelasnya itu berhenti dua langkah di belakangnya. Dari pantulan kaca Wonwoo dapat melihat senyuman –atau seringaian – tidak suka yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Senyum yang berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkannya pada teman sekelasnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf baru meyapamu dengan baik setelah dua hari aku disini." Sapanya sinis. Wonwoo berbalik menghadap gadis itu masih dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan 'teman lama'-nya itu, dia memilih berjalan pergi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mingyu?" tanya Tzuyu begitu Wonwoo berada di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Dia akan meanjutkan langkahnya jika saja tanganya tidak ditahan oleh Tzuyu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku, kan?" ujar yeoja itu dengan seringaian di bibirnya, "Apa kau ingin semuanya terulang? Kau ingin kembali dihujat, dihina, dipandang rendah, dan parahnya kau akan dibenci oleh Kim Mingyu yang merasa jijik padamu. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Tangan Wonwoo terkepal erat, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Tzuyu yang tengah meyeringa puas.

"Oh.. Tzuyu-ya? Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet pria?" tanya Yunho yang baru masuk toilet.

"Ah.. ani. Aku salah masuk tadi. Mian. Jja. Aku pergi kekelas dulu." Jawab dan pamit Tzuyu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Yunho melihat kepergian Tzuyu dalam diam kemudian mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih melakukan tujuannya datang ke kamar mandi.

...

Sudah satu minggu Minyu merasa Wonwoo menjauh darinya. Namja emo itu memang dingin dan tidak ramah padanya tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Ketika istirahat namja emo itu biasanya akan ikut ke kantin bersamanya dan yang lain tapi sekarang namja emo itu akan menghilang segera setelah bel berbunyi. Tentu ini membuat Mingyu sedikit frustasi.

Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Mingyu sudah tidak tahan.

"Rumah Mingyu?" usul Soonyoung. Sandara, Chaerin, Jihoon, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Tzuyu yang ada disana mengangguk mengiyakan. Apalagi Tzuyu yang kini tengah memasanh wajah sumringahnya. Dia tidak sabar datang ke rumah –yang menurutnya- masa depannya. Mereka kini tengah berdiskusi mengenai dimana mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok Seni mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya!" seru Sandara begitu melihat Wonwoo yang masuk kelas entah darimana. Wonwoo yang dari tadi menunduk kaget menyadari masih ada orang lain disana apalagi salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang dihindarinya dan satu lagi adalah orang yang bertujuan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Sandara berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum ramah dibibirnya. "Kau kemana saja? Kami baru saja mendiskusikan dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas. Rumah Mingyu hari Sabtu pagi. Kau harus datang." Ujarnya membuat Wonwoo sedikit gelisah.

"Kau tidak bisa. Beri aku tugas yang bisa kukerjakan sendiri di rumah." Jawabnya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Sandara dan memasukkan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di meja. Dia berdiri sambil menggendong (?) tasnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sandara murung, "Ini tugas kelompok, Wonwoo-ya. Kita harus mengerjakannya bersama." Sandara berusaha membujuk namja emo itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa datang kerumahnya. Mian." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan melewati Sandara yang mencebikkan bibirnya. Mingyu mendengus kemudian bangkit sembari menggebrak mejanya kemudian berjalan setengah berlari menyusul Wonwoo. Tangan tannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya berbalik menghadapanya.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu datar. Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak kalah datar, "Kau menjauhiku."

"Kenapa aku harus?" balas Wonwoo datar, "Lepaskan tanganku!" dia berusaha menyentak tangannya tapi genggaman Mingyu makin mengerat.

Mingyu menutup matanya menahan kesal. Namja di depannya itu sudah bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini selama satu minggu, "Kau akan datang."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!" semua yang disana kaget mendengar Wonwoo yang selama ini selalu diam kini bicara dengan suara yang bisa dibilang keras.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo lagi membuat namja berkulit pucat itu makin dekat dengannya. "Kau akan datang. Mau tidak mau kau akan datang! Dan berhenti menjauhiku." Mingyu sedikit melunakkan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

Wonwoo menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu hingga terlepas, "Aku menjauh atau mendekat padamu itu bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum berbalik mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Apa mereka ada masalah?" tanya Sandara pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau memang ada, kurasa itu masalah besar." Ujar Yunho berspekulasi. Jaejoong disebelahnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku setuju. Melihat bagaimana mereka menatap satu sama lain. Itu berbeda dari biasanya." Ujar namja cantik itu.

"Mereka tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Gumam Sandara cukup keras. Yeoja itu melirik kearah yeoja lain yang duduk di kursi lama Wonwoo. Dia bisa melihat seringaian tipis di bibir yeoja itu.

'Chou Tzuyu... ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

...

Pagi itu Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari tempatnya biasa mengambil koran untuk disebarkan ketika mobil hitam mewah menghadang langkahnya. Dia menghela nafas berat ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari kursi penumpang.

'Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau membuat semuanya makin rumit?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tangannya sedikit meremat koran ditangannya ketika Mingyu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Namja tampan itu merebut tumpukan koran ditangan Wonwoo kemudian menyerahkannya pada pengawal dibelakangnya, "Lakukan seperti dulu." Titahnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Wonwoo bisa melihat ahjusshi yang dulu membantunya mengantar koran mulai bersiap diatas motor. Dia hampir saja mengeluarkan protes ketika tangannya ditarik dan dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh Mingyu.

"Kediaman Kim." Titahnya pada supir pribadinya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Uajr supir itu sopan kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil Mercedes Benz S 500 L milik keluarga Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- ya, kau datang?" Sandara berlari menyambut Wonwoo yang berjalan di belakang Mingyu. Yeoja itu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong.. mian aku terlambat. Aku sedikit tersesat tadi. Seharusnya aku hanya tinggal mencari rumah paling besar disini. Iya, kan, Mingyu-ya?" ujar Tzuyu sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Mingyu. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah Sandara. "Kau disini?"

"Ne. Dia di jemput langsung oleh Kim Mingyu." Ujar Sandara membuat Tzuyu menggemeretakkan giginya erat.

Mereka sudah berkumpul disana lebih dari satu jam tapi belum menemukan ide apa yang harus mereka buat.

"Haaaahh... kalau terus begini kita tidak akan mendapat apa-apa." Rutuk Jaejoong.

Tzuyu tersenyum kemudian makin medekatkan dudukknya kearah Mingyu, "Mingyu-ya, tadi aku melihat ada festival tidak jauh dari perumahanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kesana untuk menyegarkan pikiran? Mungkin kita bisa mendapat inspirasi." Usulan Tzuyu ditanggapi oleh Sandara yang langsung berdiri karena mati bosan disana.

"Kajja!" ajaknya membuat yang lain segera berdiri.

"Yun, aku dan Jihoonie ikut denganmu." Yunho mengangguk.

"Mingyu-ya.. boleh aku ikut denganmu? Supirku sudah pulang." Rengek Tzuyu. Mingyu menatapnya datar kemudian mengangguk. Namja itu menyerahkan kunci mobil ke salah satu pengawalnya dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil Mercedes Benz C 250 Cabrio berhenti di depannya. Tzuyu tanpa diperintah langsung masuk dan duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" tanya Chaerin.

"Wae? Kalau aku duduk dibelakang maka Mingyu akan terlihat seperti supirku."

"Ada aku dan WONWOO yang bisa duduk disana." Ujar Sandara dengan penekanan pada nama Wonwoo. Tapi Tzuyu hanya membalas dengan wajah sok polosnya membuat Sandara makin kesal dan menutup pintu mobil Mingyu keras-keras.

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil mereka, Jaejoong, Yunho, Soonyoung dan Jihoon memilih berjalan kearah kanan dan sisanya kearah kiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang berjajar menjual berbagai macam hal. Selama itu Tzuyu terus menarik tangan Mingyu membuat Sandara menggeram kesal.

"Untuk sekarang aku setuju kau menerkamnya, Dara-ya." Rutuk Chaerin yang terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah Tzuyu.

"Mingyu-ya, bukankah ini lucu?" tanya Tzuyu sembari memasang bando telinga kelinci di telinganya. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

Wonwoo yang ikut dengan rombongan itu berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihat interaksi antara Tzuyu dan Mingyu. Dia sedikit menyesal tidak menyetujui ajakan Jihoon untuk bergabung dengannya, Soonyoung, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Matanya mengamati sekitar dan perhatiannya tertuju pada beanie baby blue yang tergantung tidak jauh dari Mingyu. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengamati beanie itu. Jujur dia menyukainya.

Mingyu yang merasa ada orang disebelahnya menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo yang menatap salah satu beanie dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan tangan putih namja itu sesekali menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu meraih beanie baby blue itu dan memakaikannya di kepala Wonwoo. Dua namja itu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang Sandara dan Chaerin kenal betul.

"Ahjumma, aku beli ini." Ujar Mingyu.

"Ah.. itu 37.000 won, anak muda." Mingyu mengulurkan selembar uang 50.000 won kearah ahjumma itu. Dan mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat dia tidak butuh uang kembalian, "Gamsahamnida." Ujar ahjumma itu.

Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak membuka beanie di kepalanya, "Pakailah. Itu terlihat pas untukmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Catat semua. Akan kuganti." Ujar Wonwoo sebelum berlalu dari sana diikuti Sandara yang memasang senyum menggoda kearahnya. Setelah itu Mingyu menyusul tiga temannya itu meninggalkan Tzuyu yang meremat bando telinga kelinci ditangannya.

"Hei, anak muda! Kau bisa merusaknya! Letakkan jika kau tidak ingn membeli!" ujar ahjumma itu. Tzuyu menatap kesal kearah ahjumma itu.

"Cih! Aku bahkan bisa membeli semua sampah ini!" bentaknya sembari membanting bando ditangannya dan berlalu menyusul Mingyu dan yang lainnya.

"Aigoo.. gadis yang cantik tapi benar-benar tidak sopan." Rutuk ahjumma itu sembari mengelus dadanya pelan.

Tzuyu menatap benci kearah Wonwoo. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya.

'Kau pikir aku main-main, Jeon? Kau pikir aku hanya menggertak?' geramnya dalam hati, 'Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Bersiaplah kembali diinjak, Jeon Wonwoo.' Yeoja itu menyeringai seram membuat anak kecil yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya menangis keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong…. Apa kabar para readerku tertjintah?**

 **Lama, ya? Emang sengaja biar kalian makin penasaran.. ahahahahaha #dicekek**

 **Gimana Chap ini? Memuaskan? Ataukah memuakkan?**

 **Haha.. sebenernya chap ini udah jadi sejak lama.. sebulan yang lalu kalo ngga salah, tapi gue males publish sampe kemaren ada reader (eonnie) yang PM gue nyuruh gue publish segera. Dan akhirnya…. Jererenggggggg #apaini? FF INI UPDATE PEMIRSAH!**

 **Sebenernya kecepatan update bisa ditentuin sama banyaknya review yang masuk. Makin banyak review makin semangat gue nulis, makin dikit review, makin gede keinginan gue buat discontinued ini FF. #inigueserius**.

 **Dan lagi bagi yang haus FF meanie, bisa follow IG gue (IG baru, Followersnya masih dikit banget TT) kl_zxzyn. Disana gue publish FF oendek Meanie yang gue update sesuka hati gue. Tapi biasanya ngga lama. Palingan Cuma satu minggu paling lama.**

 **Buat yang review chap kemaren makasih atas partisipasi kalian (elaaahhh…) dan udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ini FF kaga jelas. Neomu neomu gamsahamnida #bow.. review lagi buat chap ini, oke? Review kalian adalah tiket untuk kelanjutan FF kesayangan kita ini #taboked**

 **Oh ya, Kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa yang jadi temen Meanie itu Yunho, Sandara dll? kan kesannya jadi aneh soalnya mereka ketuaan.**

 **Jawabannya adalah KARENA GUE SUKA MEREKA! TERUTAMA YUNJAE.. jadi itu alasannya. Terima kasih.**

 **Dan akhirnya gue Keilee yang super duper cool ini pamit dulu. Gue ngga suka banyak bacot, sih. Jadi sorry.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah review sekali lagi. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Yang mau kenal lebih deket silahkan PM atau follow my IG.**

 **At least but no least..**

 **Mind to RNR..?**

 **Annyeong.. ppyong!**


	7. Chapter 7 : I Got You

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **MainPair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan), and Oth** **e** **r.**

 **Genre :** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate :** **T mulai nyerempet M. Tapi masih aman,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **Pr** **e** **vious Story**

Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil mereka, Jaejoong, Yunho, Soonyoung dan Jihoon memilih berjalan kearah kanan dan sisanya kearah kiri. Mereka berjalan menyusuri stand-stand yang berjajar menjual berbagai macam hal. Selama itu Tzuyu terus menarik tangan Mingyu membuat Sandara menggeram kesal.

"Untuk sekarang aku setuju kau menerkamnya, Dara-ya." Rutuk Chaerin yang terlanjur kesal dengan tingkah Tzuyu.

"Mingyu-ya, bukankah ini lucu?" tanya Tzuyu sembari memasang bando telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

Wonwoo yang ikut dengan rombongan itu berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihat interaksi antara Tzuyu dan Mingyu. Dia sedikit menyesal tidak menyetujui ajakan Jihoon untuk bergabung dengannya, Soonyoung, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Matanya mengamati sekitar dan perhatiannya tertuju pada beanie baby blue yang tergantung tidak jauh dari Mingyu. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengamati beanie itu. Jujur dia menyukainya.

Mingyu yang merasa ada orang disebelahnya menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo yang menatap salah satu beanie dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan tangan putih namja itu sesekali menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu meraih beanie baby blue itu dan memakaikannya di kepala Wonwoo. Dua namja itu saling menatap dengan tatapan yang Sandara dan Chaerin kenal betul.

"Ahjumma, aku beli ini." Ujar Mingyu.

"Ah.. itu 37.000 won, anak muda." Mingyu mengulurkan selembar uang 50.000 won kearah ahjumma itu. Dan mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat dia tidak butuh uang kembalian, "Gamsahamnida." Ujar ahjumma itu.

Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak membuka beanie di kepalanya, "Pakailah. Itu terlihat pas untukmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Catat semua. Akan kuganti." Ujar Wonwoo sebelum berlalu dari sana diikuti Sandara yang memasang senyum menggoda kearahnya. Setelah itu Mingyu menyusul tiga temannya itu meninggalkan Tzuyu yang meremat bando telinga kelinci ditangannya.

"Hei, anak muda! Kau bisa merusaknya! Letakkan jika kau tidak ingn membeli!" ujar ahjumma itu. Tzuyu menatap kesal kearah ahjumma itu.

"Cih! Aku bahkan bisa membeli semua sampah ini!" bentaknya sembari membanting bando ditangannya dan berlalu menyusul Mingyu dan yang lainnya.

"Aigoo.. gadis yang cantik tapi benar-benar tidak sopan." Rutuk ahjumma itu sembari mengelus dadanya pelan.

Tzuyu menatap benci kearah Wonwoo. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya.

'Kau pikir aku main-main, Jeon? Kau pikir aku hanya menggertak?' geramnya dalam hati, 'Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya. Bersiaplah kembali diinjak, Jeon Wonwoo.' Yeoja itu menyeringai seram membuat anak kecil yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya menangis keras.

 **~ Start Story ~**

Tzuyu memasuki kelasnya dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelah Mingyu. Dia melirik kearah meja Mingyu dan menemukan tas namja tampan itu disana. Dia melihat sekeliling kelas tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan Mingyu. Hingga senyum terukir dibibirnya ketika matanya menangkap kedatangan namja tampan itu namun sejurus kemudian senyum lebar yang sempat terpatri di bibirnya menghilang melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakang orang yang disukainya itu. Jeon Wonwoo. Orang yang berada di urutan pertama yang harus segera disingkarkannya.

'Cih.. namja miskin menjijikkan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tzuyu-ya? Kenapa kau melihat Wonwoo seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba membuat Tzuyu tersentak kaget dan segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Ne? Memang aku menatap Wonwoo bagaimana, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Tzuyu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

'Cih.. yeoja serigala. Benar-benar berbahaya.' Batinnya sinis. "Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tugas seni kita sudah selesai."

"Jinjja? Siapa yang mengerjakan? Kapan kalian mengerjakan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya yeoja itu bertubi-tubi. Dia merasa tidak terima karena dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Mingyu.

Jihoon menatap yeoja di depannya datar, "Sudah. Tapi kau bilang kau sibuk."

"Jinjjayo? Eonjerago?"

"Kemarin. Satu hari setelah kita selesai membuat rancangan di rumah Mingyu."

Mengingat hari itu membuat Tzuyu mengingat rencananya, 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Geundae,,,"

"Kau bilang kau malas datang karena kau sedang tidur saat itu dan hari itu adalah saatnya belanja untukmu. Jadi kau tidak datang. Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Soonyoung -yang tiba-tiba bergabung- setelah menjawab pertanyaan Tzuyu yang tidak dijawab Jihoon.

Tzuyu membelalak kaget, "Jinjjayo? Aku benar-benar bilang begitu?" tanyanya memastikan. Soonyoung mengangguk malas. Tzuyu teringat sesuatu, "Apa ada yang tidak datang selain aku?" Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Kalau yang kau tanya Wonwoo, dia datang. Bahkan MINGYU sendiri yang menjemputNYA." Ujar Jihoon dengan penekanan di beberapa kata. Mendengar itu Tzuyu mengumpat dalam hati. Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang sudah merasa tidak ada kepentingan dengan yeoja yang duduk dibelakang mereka kembali menghadapakan dirinya ke depan.

Tzuyu menoleh ketempat duduk Wonwoo dimana disana Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah duduk berdua sambil membaca buku masing-masing. Tzuyu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Aku harus segera menjalankan rencanaku. Aku harus menyingkirkan parasit itu.' Bisiknya dalam hati. 'Kau akan menderita, Jeon. Pasti!' yeoja itu menyeringai. Dia tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ani. Lanjutkan, Chanhee-ya." Ujar seseorang itu.

...

Wonwoo berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang sejak tadi banyak murid yang melihat kearahnya. Dia hanya menatap datar kumpulan yeoja yang menatap kvarahnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Padahal dia tampan..." ujar salah satu yeoja yang dilewati Wonwoo.

"Dulu aku sempat menyukainya. Asal kau tau saja." Ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Dia merasa gadis itu meliriknya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Wonwoo-ya!" Wonwoo menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan Jun berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini?" tanyanya begitu sampai disamping Wonwoo. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hanya ingin." Jawabnya datar.

"Kalau aku. Ini semua gara-gara mobilku masuk bengkel sejak kemarin. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakkannya ke pagar pembatas jalan. Dan akhirnya aku dihukum tidak diijinkan menggunakan mobilku sendiri atau diantar oleh supir. Dengan kata lain aku dilarang pergi kemanapun kecuali jika aku mau berjalan kaki. Dan akhirnya aku harus berangkat sekolah dengan ayahku. Hmm.. Wonwoo-ya, kau mendengarkanku, kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk membuat Jun tersenyum. Seharusnya dia tahu meskipun Wonwoo tidak pernah menanggapi tapi namja itu pasti mendengarkan ceritanya, "Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan? Ayahku selalu berangkat pagi setiap hari dan this is it... aku ada disini sepagi ini." Ujarnya sembari merentangkan tangannya kemudian menurunkkannya dengan lesu.

Jun menatap ke sekeliling dan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari banyak murid yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Ah.. jadi namja itu? Pintar juga dia mencari kekasih." Ujar namja yang baru saja mereka lewati. Jun menatap tajam namja yang menatap remeh kearah mereka berdua –kearah Wonwoo lebih tepatnya- membuat namja itu bungkam dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tahu kenapa banyak yang melihat kearah kita?" bisik Jun dibalas gelengan oleh Wonwoo.

Jun dan Wonwoo berhenti berjalan ketika melihat banyak murid yang berkumpul di depan mading yang berada dekat kelas mereka. Merasa penasaran, Jun akhirnya menerobos kerumunan. Melihat siapa yang menerobos, umpatan yang hendak dilayangkan para siswa itu tertahan di tenggorokan mereka dan berubah menjadi adegan saling tepuk menyuruh untuk memberi jalan. Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti Jun ketika dirasanya ada celah baginya untuk lewat.

Dia melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak disana dan matanya sukses terbelalak. Dia memasang wajah datarnya lagi tapi bola matanya bergerak tak beraturan. Jun menoleh kearahnya dan memasang wajah tak kalah kaget darinya.

"W-Wonwoo-ya.." panggilnya gugup.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berbalik pergi. Dia ingin secepat mungkin pergi dari sana. Panggilan dari Jun tidak dihiraukannya. Bolos satu hari rasanya tidak masalah. Pikirnya.

Jun masih berdiri di depan mading menatap kepergian Wonwoo dalam diam. Dia merasa percuma terus memanggil Wonwoo karena namja emo itu tidak akan kembali. Dia tahu Wonwoo butuh waktu menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun berita yang tertempel di mading pasti membuat teman sekelasnya itu tertekan. Jun menatap sekelilingnya. Dia menghela nafas melihat makin banyak anak yang berkumpul disekelilingnya. Dengan sigap, dia melepas semua kertas yang berisikan berita Wonwoo disana. Termasuk kertas paling besar. Semua kertas itu berisi berita yang sama dengan judul yang ditulis besar-besar disertai foto-foto yang jelas diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objek foto. Jun meremas kuat-kuat semua kertas bertuliskan :

' **J** **E** **ON WONWOO IS A GAY'**

Mingyu masuk kedalam kelasnya dan disambut dengan kesunyian. Dia mengernyit heran karena biasanya teman-teman sekelasnya berisiknya minta ampun.

"Mingyu-ya! Ireowa!" panggil Yunho. Mingyu segera menghampiri leadernya yang dikelilingi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lihat ini!" Jun menyerahkan kertas lusuh yang tad ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Mingyu membelalak membaca itu. Tangannya meremas kuat kertas itu. Tidak. Dia tidak marah karena judul berita itu –entah kenapa dia malah senang mengetahui fakta itu-. Tapi dia marah karena di foto yang ada disana tergambar jelas Wonwoo dipeluk oleh namja lain. Catat! Namja lain! Bukan dia.

"Darimana?" tanyanya datar.

"Mading. Tadi aku dan Wonwoo datang pagi. Kami penasaran karena anak-anak berkerumun di depan mading. Ketika kami lihat, itu tertempel disana." Papar Jun. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Wonwoo?" tanyanya memastikan.

Jun mengangguk, "Ne. Tapi dia pergi sesaat setelah membaca berita itu."

Mendengar itu, Mingyu segera berbalik hendak keluar kelas tapi tangan Yunho menahannya, "Jangan sekarang. Biarkan Wonwoo menenangkan diri dulu."

Mingyu menepis pelan tangan Yunho, "Tapi..."

"Dengarkan aku sebagai ketua kelas disini. Sebentar lagi masuk. Aku tidak mau dipanggil kepala sekolah hanya karena dua murid terbaiknya tidak masuk sekolah!" titah Yunho. Mingyu diam sebentar menimbang-nimbang langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Tapi kemudian dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk dengan kepala tertelungkup keatas meja. Bersamaan dengan itu, para siswa XI-1 juga kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tzuyu yang memang selalu datang paling akhir mengernyit heran melihat suasana kelasnya yang diselimuti aura mencekam. Tapi dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat Mingyu yang sudah duduk dimejanya dan senyumnya makin lebar ketika melihat meja di pojok kelas kosong tanpa penghuni. Dia berjalan riang menuju kursinya di sebelah Mingyu.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya." Dan Tzuyu hanya mendengus kesal ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan. Entah ini sapaan keberapanya yang tidak ditanggapi. Atau dia memang tidak pernah ditanggapi dan tidak akan pernah ditanggapi?

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Tzuyu melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di belakang kelas dan duduk melingkar disana. Dia mendekat dan berdecak ketika sadar topik pembicaraan mereka adalah orang yang paling dibencinya. Jeon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo pasti sangat terpukul. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" ujar Sandara pelan. Wajah baby face-nya yang selalu terlihat ceria kini tampak murung.

"Ne. Bagaimana bisa orang itu melakukan ini pada Wonwoo yang tidak pernah membuat masalah?" ujar L-joe tidak percaya.

Tzuyu berdehem membuat semua perhatian tertuju kearahnya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan berita yang ada di mading?" tanyanya. Chanhee mengangguk.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku sudah melepas semuanya." Jun menunjukkan tumpukan kertas lusuh yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Mwo? Berita itu kulihat ada di tiap mading sekolah. Bahkan di tembok koridor juga banyak ditempeli."

Mingyu segera berdiri dan berlari keluar membuat semua yang disana kaget. Yunho berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya hampir jatuh.

"Aku akan menyusul Mingyu." Ujarnya.

"Kurasa kita semua harus pergi. Sekolah ini sangat luas. Dua orang tidak akan cukup." Ujar Xiumin. Akhirnya para namja keluar kelas meninggalkan para yeoja yang kini malah berbaring nyaman diatas lantai kecuali Tzuyu –dia merasa jijik dengan itu-.

"Haahh.. aku ingin pergi menemui Wonwoo tapi aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Aku juga tida tahu dimana dia bekerja." Gerutu Sandara.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Mingyu? Dia pernah menjemput Wonwoo. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pernah tapi sering. Pasti dia tahu rumahnya." Saran Yeonhee.

Sandara memutar bola matanya malas, "Namja overprotektif itu? Kau pikir dia akan memberitahuku?" ujarnya sinis.

"Kau belum mencobanya, kan?" tanya Chaerin setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Michyeo. Tentu saja sudah. Setelah melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan amat sangat manis, aku jadi ingin makin dekat dengannya. Ani. Tentu saja bukan karena aku menyukainya." Sanggah Sandara langsung ketika melihat tatapan teman-temannya padanya, "Aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan namja itu. Tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Mingyu saat aku menanyakan alamat Wonwoo?" Yeonhee, Chaerin, Seyoung dan yang lain hanya menggeleng, "Dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengatakan apapun bahkan tanpa melihatku." Ujar Sandara penuh kekesalan.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Seyoung meminta kepastian. Sandara mengangguk, "Apa mereka..." tanyanya menggantung.

Sandara yang mengerti maksud dari gadis berambut pendek itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Mingyu bilang tidak. Tapi aku yakin itu akan segera terjadi." Dia menaik turunkan alisnya dan melakukan highfive dengan Seyoung yang tiduran di sebelahnya. Sepertinya mereka Meanie shipper.

Mingyu berjalan cepat dengan tumpukan kertas ditangannya sesekali dia berhenti dan melepas kertas sialan yang tertempel hampir di semua tempat. Dia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Seungcheol jika saja dia tidak segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo..."

"Ne. Ara." Jawab Mingyu tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Seungcheol. Dia menunjukkan tumpukan kertas ditangannya.

"Ah.. kau juga melakukannya? Aish.. tentu saja kau akan melakukannya." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Mwoji?" tanya Mingyu sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Seungcheol.

"Karena aku melakukannya." Seungcheol mengangkat kertas-kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Gomawoyo, hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

Seungcheol menatap punggung Mingyu yang makin menjauh, "Sepertinya Wonwoo membawa perubahan baik untukmu. Bahkan kau bisa mengatakan terima kasih sekarang." Gumam Seungcheol pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah lain karena dia yakin Mingyu sudah membersihkan sampah tidak berguna itu di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara bentakan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dia berjalan kearah orang itu dan berhenti dibelakangnya. Ingin menyaksikan lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya! Kubilang menyingkir dan berhenti membaca berita konyol itu!" bentak namja yang ternyata adalah Jeonghan. Kekasih Seungcheol. "Ya!" teriaknya lagi yang masih tetap diabaikan. Sekedar pemberitahuan, berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Jeonghan bukanlah anak dari kelas khusus. Dia memang kaya tapi tidak cukup kaya untuk masuk kelas itu dan sayangnya dia juga tidak cukup pandai. Anak-anak yang berkerumun di depan mading tahu mengenai fakta itu, jadi tidak ada alasan mereka untuk menuruti perintah Jeonghan yang –mereka anggap- sederajat dengan mereka. Mingyu yang merasa geram akhirnya menepuk pundak Jeonghan membuat namja cantik itu tesentak kaget. Dia menahan pekikannya ketika Mingyu memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

"Menyingkir." Titahnya dengan nada dingin membuat para siswa yang tadi diteriaki Jeonghan membeku dan membalikkan badan perlahan. Melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Jeonghan membuat mereka segera menyingkir sesuai perintah Mingyu. Mereka masih ingin selamat dan hidup mewah. Melanggar titah Mingyu berarti sama saja dengan memutar roda kehidupan mereka menjadi paling bawah.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan dan merobek kertas berukuran besar itu dari mading. Kemudian menatap para murid yang tertunduk disana datar, "Gunakan telinga dan otak kalian lain kali!"

"Ne, Tuan Muda Kim." Ujar mereka serempak. Mingyu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia menepuk pundak Jeonghan pelan. "Sudah selesai." Ujarnya.

"Syukurlah." Desah Jeonghan lega, "Kau tidak menemuinya?" tanya namja cantik itu. Dia mengikuti langkah Mingyu karena kelas mereka satu arah.

"Entah."

Jeonghan menepuk bahu yang lebih tinggi, "Temuilah dia." Sarannya. Mingyu menatap Jeonghan lama kemudian mengangguk yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jeonghan. Selanjutnya hanya hening yang menguasai mereka sampai mereka berpisah. Kelas Jeonghan ada di sayap kanan gedung, sedangkan kelas khusus ada di tengah-tengah.

"Mingyu-ya!" Sandara segera berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan mengambil kertas-kertas dari tangan namja itu.

"Aigoo.. bahkan sampai sebanyak ini. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada uri Wonwoo." Gerutu Sandara. Dia melempar kertas-kertas ditangannya ke pojok kelas yang sudah terdapat tumpukan kertas dari yang lain.

"Mingyu-ya, kau harus menemui Wonwoo." Saran Minhyuk yang diangguki Mingyu.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sandara sembari mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ani." Ujar Mignyu dingin membuat raut wajah Sandara yang tadinya sumringah menjadi mendung.

"Wae?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Mingyu, "Wae? Berani sekali kau menolak permintaan noonamu, eoh? Magnae?" tantang Sandara. Dia memang termasuk line tua di kelas sedangkan Mingyu adalah magnae. Dia pikir dia bisa memakai kedudukannya untuk sekarang.

Mingyu masih menatap Sandara dengan tatapan sama seperti tadi, "Aku lebih tinggi dan lebih pintar darimu." Ujarnya dingin membuat Sandara hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya namun tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membalas karena kata-kata Mingyu amat sangat benar. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa merengut kesal. Siswa yang lain hanya menahan tawa melihat Sandara yang dikalahkan Mingyu dalam satu serangan.

"Ya! Mingyu-ya. Aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo? Kenapa kau harus seposesif ini?" tanya Minkyung sambil menunjuk wajah Mingyu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minkyung, Mingyu kini tengah membuka-buka tumpukan kertas yang ada di laci meja Wonwoo. Minkyung merengut karena diabaikan Mingyu. Sandara yang melihat jawaban partner in crime-nya tidak dijawab memasang postur hendak meninju Mingyu saking kesalnya dengan manusia tiang di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Dara-ya. Lagipula kalau kau ikut menemui Wonwoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan selain melihat mereka berdua?" sindir Chaerin yang duduk disebelah Mingyu.

Sandara menjentikkan jari, "Aku akan membantu menenangkan Wonwoo dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak terpengaruh dengan berita konyol itu." Ujarnya membara.

"Begitupun kami." Jawab L-joe. Dia melirik Chunjiyang duduk disebelahnya.

Tzuyu yang mendengar pembicaraan itu dari tempat duduknya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia kesal melihat respon yang ditunjukkan teman-temannya. Dia marah karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang percaya. Dan dia cemburu melihat Mingyu yang begitu peduli pada Wonwoo. Tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri disana, akhirnya dia bangun dan melangkah mendekati teman-temannya yang –lagi-lagi- berkumpul di lantai.

"Kalian yakin tidak mempercayai berita itu?" tanyanya membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian, "Maksudku foto-foto yang terpampang disana sangat nyata. Dia dan laki-laki saling berpelukan bahkan..." omongannya terputus begitu saja ketika melihat Sandara berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bisa saja itu jebakan. Kau ini kenapa? Kulihat kau tidak menyukai Wonwoo selama ini. Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" serang Sandara.

Tzuyu diam sebentar. Kaget dengan pertanyaan Sandara. Tapi kemudian dia memasang wajah polosnya, "Aniyo. Aku hanya tipe orang yang gampang terpengaruh. Jadi sudah wajar kalau aku mudah percaya pada berita 'hoax'. Mianhae." Jawabnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kuharap apa yang kau katakan itu fakta." Rutuk Jihoon.

"Mwo?" tanya Tzuyu. Jihoon hanya menggeleng. Tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan yeoja yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya itu.

...

Mingyu berdiri di depan rumah sewaan milik Wonwoo. Ini kali keduanya dia datang kesini. Rumah ini tidak berubah sejak itu. Masih tetap kotor, kumuh, dan bobrok. Namja tinggi itu mengetuk pintu didepannya perlahan. Tiga kali tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Dia bukan tipe orang yang sabar untuk menunggu jadi dia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi niatnya batal begitu melihat namja yang ingin ditemuinya muncul di pintu gang yang baru saja dilewatinya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Ujar namja datar itu setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu meminta penjelasan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Tangannya meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti dia sudah biasa datang kerumah itu.

"Mobil." Jawab Wonwoo sambil meletakkan susu coklat yang masih mengepulkan asap di depan Mingyu.

"Susu coklat." Ujarnya. Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia mengambil remote TV di depan Mingyu dan mengganti-ganti channel sesuka hatinya.

"Kau akan ke sekolah besok?" tanya Mingyu setelah meneguk susu coklat di depannya.

"Molla." Jawab si namja emo acuh.

"Datanglah." Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu yang sibuk memperhatikan drama comedy di televisi dengan wajah datar. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum Wonwoo memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Molla. Na.."

"Tidak ada yang terpengaruh." Ujar Mingyu memotong kalimat Wonwoo. Dia tau apa yang akan dikatakan namja disampingnya itu tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Geundae..." Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan ingatan tentang kenangan buruknya yang tiba-tiba berkelebat.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo. Menggenggamnya erat berusaha memberi kekuatan lebih pada Wonwoo sekaligus berusaha untuk meyakinkan namja emo yang entah sejak kapan diperhatikannya itu.

"Percayalah padaku." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang menatap tepat kedalam bola matanya. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata itu. Wonwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau mengangguk. Melihat jawaban Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo. Rambut Wonwoo terasa sangat halus ditangannya dan dia suka itu.

Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi yang masih tetap menayangkan acara komedi tapi dia tidak berniat melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu ditangannya. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan genggaman Mingyu yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan baginya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Hei... Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengusir Mingyu.

"Kau suka sekali mengusirku." Ledek Mingyu. Dia menghela nafas pelan kemudian meraih tas yang ada disebelahnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan membuat Wonwoo ikut berdiri karena genggaman tangannya belum terlepas.

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan itu makin menambah kadar ketampanannya, "Kau ingin aku tinggal?" godanya membuat Wonwoo mendengus dan menghempaskan genggaman Mingyu hingga lepas.

"Ne. Aku harus menghadiri rapat penting." Jawabnya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo yang langsung di tepis oleh empunya.

"Aku lebih tua." Ujarnya datar. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Haahhh... aku benar-benar ingin tinggal." Gumamnya pelan. Saking pelannya hingga Wonwoo tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kuantar." Tawar Wonwoo yang segera ditolak Mingyu.

"Kau istirahatlah. Pengawalku sudah menunggu di depan rumah." Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menggelarkan futon serta menyiapkan bantal untuk Wonwoo –dia tetap melakukannya meskipun Wonwoo sudah melarangnya-. Kemudian namja tiang itu menarik Wonwoo dan memaksanya berbaring. Terakhir, Mingyu memakaikan selimut menutupi tubuh Wonwoo hingga leher.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku harus." Jawab Mingyu. Keduanya bertatapan agak lama sampai Wonwoo –lagi-lagi- memutus kontak mata mereka. "Pulanglah." Ujarnya.

Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara pintu rumahnya ditutup menandakan Mingyu sudah pergi. Namja itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang sedari tadi tak berdebar terkendali.

'Apa boleh seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Da terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri hingga dia jatuh tertidur.

...

Wonwoo sengaja berangkat pagi dengan harapan belum ada satupun yang datang untuk menghindari tatap muka dengan siswa lain. Dia belum siap jika harus dihujat lagi. Namun harapannya ternyata tidak terkabul ketika matanya menangkap Tzuyu dan beberapa yeoja yang berdiri membentuk blokade di belokan menuju kelasnya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Meskipun belum siap, bukan berarti dia akan kabur ketakutan.

Belum sampai menerobos barisan para yeoja itu, Wonwoo sudah terkepung. Satu-satunya namja disana itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya datar. Dia berjalan maju hendak menerobos tapi gagal karena tiga yeoja mendorong bahunya hingga membuatnya mundur.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo tidak menjawab panggilan Tzuyu padanya hingga yeoja itu berdiri tepat didepannya. "Aku tidak percaya kau berani menampakkan wajah menjijikkanmu itu disini." Hinanya. Wonwoo hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus berusaha mengabaikan perkataan yeoja di depannya.

Tzuyu mendengus, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Kau pindah kesini karena di sekolah lamamu kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatimu dan disini kau mencari mangsa lain. Namja yang lebih tampan dan lebih kaya. Kim Mingyu."

Salah satu yeoja disana melangkah maju. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa dia karena yeoja itu bukan teman satu kelasnya, "Berani sekali kau mendekati Mingyu kami." Ujarnya. Dia memandang Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Harusnya kau sadar itu, namja beasiswa!" yeoja yang lain menyiramkan minuman kearah Wonwoo tapi untungnya dia berhasil menghindar sehingga hanya sedikit bagian lengannya yang basah.

"Berani sekali kau menghindar! Jalang sepertimu pantas menerima itu!" bentak yeoja yang tadi menyiramkan air.

"Hei, jalang tidak tahu diri. Apa yang membuatmu punya kepercayaan diri setinggi itu hingga mendekati Mingyu yang derajatnya jauh darimu? Manusia rendah sepertimu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan supir Mingyu. Jalang sampah!"

Selanjutnya hanya kata-kata jalang, sampah, menjijikkan, rendahan, mengganggu dan banyak kata-kata hinaan lain yang masuk ke telinganya. Dia menutup matanya sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan kumpulan yeoja di belakangnya yang tengah menyeringai puas.

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti ketika ada tangan yang menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan leadernya berdiri disana. Yunho menarik tangan Wonwoo kembali ke kumpulan para yeoja yang sudah mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi manis.

"Annyeong, Yunho oppa." Sapa mereka sembari tersenyum manis tapi Wonwoo masih bisa melihat tatapan benci yang tertuju kearahnya karena tangannya yang dipegang Yunho.

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Yunho datar. Para yeoja disana hanya memasang wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, "Tampilkan wajah yang tadi kalian perlihatkan pada Wonwoo. Berhenti bersikap munafik! Bukan Wonwoo yang menjijikkan, tapi kalian! Memuakkan dan mengganggu! Apa kalian pikir kedudukan kalian paling tinggi hingga menghina orang lain?!" bentak Yunho. Tangannya masih menahan tangan Wonwoo yang terus mencoba lepas.

"Yunho-ya, Wonwoo-ya, wae geurae?" tanya Jun yang baru datang bersama namja imut yang Wonwoo tidak kenal. Yunho menoleh kearah namja China itu.

"Mereka menghina Wonwoo." Jun terbelalak kemudian menyeringai tampan.

"Masalah kemarin, ya?" gumamnya, "Apa masalah kalian? Kalian bahkan tidak kenal Wonwoo."

"Tapi dia menjijikkan, oppa! Dia mencoreng nama baik sekolah kita." Jun dan Yunho mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalian ingin tahu sesuatu?" tanya Jun. Dia menarik tangan namja yang tadi datang bersamanya untuk mendekat kepadanya, "Dia Xu Minghao. Tunanganku. Apa kalian akan mengataiku menjijikkan juga?" tanya Jun sarkastis. Wonwoo membelalak sedangkan Yunho tersenyum pada namja China itu. Dilihat dari tingkahnya, namja Jung itu sepertinya tahu perihal itu.

"S-seolma.." gumam yeoja yang ada di barisan depan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mengatai kami menjijikkan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"K-kami?"

"Ne. Kami. Aku dan Jun. Sama dengan Jun aku juga bertunangan dengan namja. Kim Jaejoong adalah tunanganku."

"Bukan hanya mereka. Bahkan kami juga." Para yeoja makin kaget ketika melihat L-joe yang menggandeng tangan Chunji menerobos keramaian.

"Kalian juga?" tanya beberapa siswi yang mulai berkerumun tidak percaya.

"Cepat katakan kami menjijikkan!" titah Yunho tapi tidak ada yang membuka suara. Namja bermata musang itu mendengus meremehkan, "Munafik!"

Tzuyu yang mulai merasa keadaan tidak mendukungnya akhirnya membuka suara, "Kalian pasti bercanda."

Yunho menoleh kearahnya dan menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga itu kau. Aku sudah curiga ada yang aneh sejak aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Wonwoo saat di toilet. Aku tidak menyangka kau selicik ini, Chou Tzuyu-ssi!"

Tzuyu mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Kenapa kalian begitu membelanya?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia teman kami. Dan kami tidak akan tinggal diam melihat teman kami dihina." Jawab Yunho. Wonwoo menatap leadernya itu datar –setidaknya begitu dimata orang-. Dia merasa sangat dihargai mendengar kalimat Yunho barusan.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kalian. Tapi aku yakin Mingyu tidak sama. Dia masih normal." Ujar Tzuyu geram.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tzuyu terbelalak ketika mendengar suara Mingyu yang muncul dari kerumunan di belakang Yunho. Namja tinggi itu berjalan perlahan menuju Yunho dan Wonwoo dan menarik tangan Wonwoo yang dipegang Yunho dan ganti menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membelanya. Tapi jangan menyentuhnya karena dia milikku." Ujar Mingyu pada Yunho. Ketua kelasnya itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan mendapat pukulan dari namja cantik itu.

"Mingyu-ssi, apa maksudmu?" tanya yeoja yang tadi hampir menyiram Wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak paham? Itu karena otakmu penuh berisi iri dan dengki hingga membuatnya tumpul! Belajarlah dengan baik sebelum kau menghujat orang lain!" ujar Mingyu tajam membuat yeoja itu menangis.

"Mingyu-ya, kau bercanda?" tanya Tzuyu pelan.

"Ani. Namja ini milikku." Mingyu meremas tangan Wonwoo pelan. "Jadi jangan pernah mengusiknya atau kalian akan berurusan denganku." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi menatapnya datar menjauh dari sana.

"Chou Tzuyu. Kau dikeluarkan." Ujarnya datar sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sandara yang berada disana berjalan menghampiri Tzuyu yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar menandakan dia tengah menahan kesal, "Hei, gadis licik. Jadi ini wajahmu yang sesungguhnya, eoh? Aku sudah merasa bahwa kau iblis tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini terungkap. Kau..." Sandara mengamati Tzuyu dari atas sampai bawah, "..menyedihkan."

Sandara membuka tutup botol minumnya dan menumpahkan isinya di kepala Tzuyu yang hanya diam menerima, "Itu balasan atas perlakuanmu pada temanku." Ujarnya sebelum pergi dari sana.

Tzuyu masih berdiri disana dengan pakaian basah bahkan ketika kerumunan itu bubar dan menyisakan dirinya seorang diri. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Jeon Wonwoo! Aku akan menghancurkanmu! Benar-benar menghancurkanmu!' sumpahnya dalam hati

...

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke apartemennya yang hanya disambanginya ketika dia ingin sendiri. Dia menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa mewahnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya. Wonwoo hanya diam. Dia masih menatap Mingyu sama dengan tatapan yang terus dilayangkannya sepanjang perjalanan kesini, "Akan kuambilkan apapun yang ada."

Mingyu baru saja berdiri ketika Wonwoo menarik tangannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau bercanda." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Aku serius." Jawab Mingyu tapi Wonwoo pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak harus seperti itu. Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu."

"Ani." Ujar Mingyu. Tapi lagi-lagi Wonwoo pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Kau akan dipandang berbeda setelah ini."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku memang rendah jadi tidak masalah. Tapi kau..." omongan Wonwoo terputus ketika Mingyu menempelkan –hanya menempelkan- bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan merendah."

"Tapi aku memang..." lagi. Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya ditambah sedikit lumatan di bibir bawah Wonwoo.

"Aku serius."

"Jangan bercand..." kali ini bibir Mingyu mulai berani melumat bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo.

"Aku serius, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau..." bibir Mingyu kembali menempel di permukaan bibir merah Wonwoo dan mulai melumat dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang kutahu, aku tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihat matamu."

"S-seolm..." bibir Mingyu kembali membungkam bibir Wonwoo. Kali ini lebih lama dibanding tadi.

"Percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya lembut. Dia mendorong Wonwoo hingga menabrak pinggiran sofa ketika melihat namja manis itu hendak menampik perkataannya lagi. "Apa aku harus melakukan lebih dari ciuman agar kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang menghujam ke dalam mata Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas kemudian memeluknya erat. "Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo diam sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Na do." Gumamnya namun cukup bisa didengar oleh Mingyu. Namja yang lebih tinggi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap tidak percaya pada namja dibawahnya.

"Katakan lagi."

Wonwoo menatap tepat di mata Mingyu, "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu. Sama sepertimu." Ujarnya membuat Mingyu tersenyum dan menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukan yang lebih erat dibanding tadi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat." Dia melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Wonwoo. Menghisap dan melumat belahan bibir merah itu hingga puas dan kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan." Gumamnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku sampai akhir, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Mingyu.

"Ne. Neo do." Jawab Wonwoo yang diangguki Mingyu.

"Dangyeonhaji. Saranghae. Nan jinjja saranghamnida, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Na do. Na do saranghae, Kim Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo. Keduanya saling berpelukan hingga tertidur di sofa apartemen Mingyu yang cukup lebar.

" _Pada akhirnya cinta akan bertemu. Tidak peduli bagaimana awal mulanya, siapapun orangnya cinta akan menemukan pasangannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong, lama tak jumpa...**

 **ini udah cepet, kan? anggep aja ini hadiah tahun baru dari gue.. author ketjeh badaii...**

 **ngga apa-apalah meskipun hadiahnya telat seminggu.. '-'**

 **Akhirnya cerita ini end.. #tepuktangan. Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan endingnya ngga jelas alias gantung banget. Ada yang minat sama sekuel? Gue udah nyiapain sih.. kalo banyak yang minta, ntaran gue lanjut sekuelnya...**

 **Gue mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review dari awal ampe akhir. Aku mencintai kalian 3. Maaf ngga pernah bales. Tapi gue baca, kok #pasti. gue seneng n terharu banget sumpah.. pas tau ngga ada yang ngasih review negatif #nangisbombay. Maaf kalo selama ini ada kesalahan. Gue juga manusia walaupun setengah bidadari sih #ditendang. Sampai jumpa di lain cerita... jan lupa buat review di chap ini sekalian buat nentuin ada sekuel atau ngga.**

 **Annyeong...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Happy Ending

**You and I**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **MainPair** **:** **M** **e** **ani** **e (Kim** **Mingyu** **x** **Je** **on Wonwoo** **)**

 **Othe** **r** **Pair** **:** **SoonHoon (Kwon Soonyoung x L** **ee** **Jihoon), S** **e** **ungHan (Choi S** **e** **ungch** **e** **ol x Yoon Junghan), and Oth** **e** **r.**

 **Genre:** **Romance,** **Fri** **e** **ndship, School Lif** **e**

 **Rate:** **T mulai nyerempet M. Tapi masih aman,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning: YAOI. BxB. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit** **.** **DLDR.** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh** **.**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **pan** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

"Mandilah!" titah Mingyu begitu keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Wonwoo yang sedang asyik memainkan game di ponsel Mingyu di sofa beralih menatap Mingyu yang terlihat makin tampan –atau seksi?- dengan rambut basahnya. Namja manis itu menatap Mingyu datar.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya. Dari tadi Wonwoo memang ingin pulang tapi dia harus menunggu Mingyu selesai mandi untuk pamit. Dia anak yang tahu sopan santun asal kalian tahu. Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap namja manis itu datar, "Tidak ada baju ganti." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu berbalik melangkah menuju kamar satu-satunya di apartement itu. Tak beberapa lama, namja tinggi itu keluar dengan benda hitam mencurigakan ditangannya, "Mungkin cukup." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan benda ditangannya yang ternyata adalah pakaian. Wonwoo masih diam menatap Mingyu.

"Apa.."

"Sudah ada." Potong Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo berdiri dan mulai melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar Mingyu. Mana mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi pribadi Mingyu.

"Di kamarku." Ucapan Mingyu menghentikan Wonwoo yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Tidak apa-apa di dalam sana." Papar Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih diam di tempatnya. Masih sedikit ragu.

"Palli!" perintah Mingyu akhirnya membuat Wonwoo melangkah masuk menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar Mingyu.

"Makan apa?" tanya Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Mingyu menelepon salah satu pengawalnya dan menyuruhnya membeli makanan. Dia mematikan sambungan setelah mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung delivery, tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dulu pernah ada suruhan dari perusahaan saingan Kim Corp yang menyamar menjadi tukang delivery dan hendak menculik Mingyu kecil. Tapi untung saja bodyguard setianya yang sudah menaruh curiga cepat bertindak. Setelah kejadian itu keluarga Kim lebih memilih menyuruh bodyguard mereka yang membeli makanan. Itupun di restoran milik keluarga Kim sendiri.

Wonwoo keluar setelah dua puluh menit dihabiskannya di dalam bilik mandi Mingyu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Namja tampan itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu bingung dengan Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia dibuat lebih kaget lagi ketika Mingyu merebut handuk ditangannya dan menggantikannya mengeringkan rambut.

"Aku bisa." Elak Wonwoo.

"Diam." Titah Mingyu datar membuat Wonwoo diam. Tuan Muda Kim dan segala perintah yang tidak bisa dibantahnya.

"Rambutmu halus." Puji Mingyu, "Salon?" tanyanya.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo, "Aku bekerja untuk makan."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup kering, dia melempar handuk ditangannya kearah keranjang pakaian kotor. Atensi keduanya beralih kearah interkom ketika mendengar suara bel. Mingyu melangkah dan melihat kearah layar untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Setelah yakin bahwa itu bodyguardnya, dia membukakan pintu.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Ujar bodyguard berbadan besar itu sambil membungkukkan badan dengan susah karena tangannya mengangkat pesanan Mingyu yang amat sangat banyak.

"Masuk." Titah Mingyu. Bodyguard itu masuk dan mengikuti Mingyu menuju ruang tamu apartementnya. Wonwoo yang melihat orang di belakang Mingyu kesusahan segera berdiri dan handak membantu.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda." Tolak namja itu. Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia tidak suka cara orang itu memanggilnya. "Saya permisi, Tuan Muda Kim."

Mingyu mulai menata makanan yang dipesannya diatas meja yang dibantu oleh Wonwoo. "Pesta?" tanya Wonwoo ketika melihat makanan yang dipesan Mingyu. Meja tamu Mingyu terlihat penuh makanan sekarang.

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Ige mwoji?" tanya Wonwoo sembari menunjuk makanan diatas meja. Mingyu tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap Wonwoo datar. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Namja manis itu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di depan Mingyu hendak menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mwo?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menunjukkan pesan yang hendak dikirimnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya Soonyoung."

"Jihoon. Kirimkan pada Jihoon." Wonwoo mengangguk tanpa menanyakan alasan kenapa dia harus mengirim pesan pada Jihoon alih-alih Soonyoung. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya agar duduk disampingnya. Tangannya dia lingkarkan di bahu Wonwoo. Tangannya yang satu lagi meraih tangan Wonwoo dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tanganmu kecil." Ujar Mingyu tetap memainkan jari-jari Wonwoo, "Pas dengan milikku." Lanjutnya kemudian menggenggam tangan putih itu erat. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tautan tangannya dan Mingyu. Dia sangat suka ini. Perutnya seolah ditempati beribu kupu-kupu layaknya taman bunga alih-alih organ pencernaan. Dan pipinya memerah hingga telinga serta jantungnya berdebar sangat kuat seperti hendak melompat keluar ketika Mingyu mencium tangannya lembut bahkan menciumi jari-jarinya satu-persatu.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah. Manis. Namja itu sangat manis. Kekasihnya sangat manis. Dia menyukainya. Tidak. Dia mencintainya. Dia mencintai namja disebelahnya itu. Dia mencintai Jeon Wonwoo. Tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Wonwoo perlahan bergerak mendorong kepala Wonwoo untuk mengarah padanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama sebelum Wonwoo yang terlalu malu memutus kontak mata mereka dan hendak memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi belum sempat wajah manis itu berpaling, Mingyu dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo terbelalak tapi kemudian menutup matanya.

Wajah Wonwoo makin memerah seiring dengan bibir Mingyu yang mulai bergerak diatas bibirnya. Menyesap, melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir manis itu sebelum memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Mingyu hanya bisa melakukan sampai situ. Dia tidak ingin menodai Wonwoo sebelum waktunya. Dia tahu ini yang pertama bagi Wonwoo dan begitupun baginya.

Mingyu tersenyum hingga gigi taring panjangnya terlihat melihat Wonwoo yang masih betah menutup matanya dengan wajah super merah. Dia memeluk namja manis itu gemas. Tapi suasana romantis itu tidak bertahan lama karena ponsel Wonwoo yang bernyanyi berisik. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu hingga pelukannya terlepas kemudian meraih ponselnya. Di layarnya tertulis Jihoon calling.

"..."

" _Wonwoo-ya? Kau bersama Mingyu?"_

"Ne."

" _Kami. Aku dan Soonyoung ingin datang, tapi tidak tahu alamat apartement Mingyu."_

"Kukirim."

" _Ne. Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya."_

Wonwoo menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Mingyu. "Alamatmu." Ujarnya.

Mingyu meraih ponsel yang sama dengan miliknya hanya berbeda warna itu tanpa suara. Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Mingyu yang ditinggal sendiri memutuskan untuk menghidupkan TV dan menonton acara musik. Sama sekali tidak berniat membantu Wonwoo. Kini mereka kembali menjadi pasangan super dingin berbeda jauh dengan tadi.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai membuat jus jeruk ketika bel apartement Mingyu berbunyi. Setelah memastikan siapa yang datang lewat interkom, Mingyu membuka pintunya yang disambut sapaan heboh dari Soonyoung.

"Waahhh.. ini apartementmu sendiri?" kagum Soonyoung, "Aku juga akan meminta satu nanti." Gumamnya cukup keras.

"Kau sudah punya satu." Uajr Jihoon.

"Aku ingin yang seperti ini." Jawaban Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Terserah!"

"Wahhhh.. makanan!" pekik Soonyoung kemudian berlari menuju meja Mingyu yang penuh makanan.

"Wonwoo eodi?" tanya Jihoon. Mingyu menunjuk dapur untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon dan itu bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang muncul dengan membawa empat gelas berisi jus jeruk.

"Makanlah!" titah Mingyu membuat Soonyoung kalap memakan makanan didepannya. Jjajangmyun, sup daging, bulgogi, bbibimbap, kimbab, jjambong, dan lain-lain.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundang kami makan-makan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mingyu terlalu banyak memesan." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Kau benar-benar boros, Tuan Muda. Apa kau mengidam?" ledek Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo bilang terserah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi kupesan semua." Bela Mingyu. Dia menyodorkan tissue pada Wonwoo karena sudut bibir namja manis itu terdapat sisa saus jjajangmyun.

Wonwoo membuka membuka mulutnya ketika Mingyu menyodorkan satu sendok penuh bbibimbap. Perlakuan Mingyu ini tentunya tidak luput dari penglihatan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Tingkah Mingyu sangat aneh menurut mereka. Tidak. Bukan hanya Mingyu tapi juga Wonwoo. Tepatnya kedua temannya itu terlampau dekat. Mingyu bahkan memakan bbibimbap yang tersisa di sendok yang tadi disuapkannya pada Wonwoo. Memang tidak aneh. Tapi beda halnya jika Mingyu yang melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Jihoon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kedua temannya itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang hendak memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya hingga daging itu beralih masuk kedalam mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dan menatap namja bergigi taring itu kesal yang hanya dibalas senyuman mengejek sambil mengunyah daging milik Wonwoo.

"Oke, ini mulai keterlaluan. Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku. Apa hubungan kalian? Kalau kalian masih enggan menjawab, maka aku anggap pemikiranku benar." Ujar Soonyoung memaksa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mingyu datar.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih." Ujar Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersamaan dengan tegas seolah pasti pemikiran mereka benar.

"Begitulah kami." Jawaban acuh Mingyu sukses membuat pasangan bermata sipit itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Jinjja?" tanya keduanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk acuh seolah berubahnya status mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Heol, daebak.." gumam Soonyoung yang menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jihoon yang mulai bisa mengontrol rasa tidak percayanya.

"Tiga hari." Kali ini Wonwoo yang menjawab.

"Jangan bilang waktu kalian bolos setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Jihoon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo. "Daebak."

"Kalian benar-benar. Kuanggap ini adalah perayaan atas berubahnya status kalian berdua. Dan kami merasa tersanjung menjadi yang pertama tahu tentang ini." Ujar Jihoon.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai makanan di meja itu habis tak bersisa. Bukan oleh mereka berempat, tapi hampir setengahnya mereka berikan pada para bodyguard Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang setia mendampingi. Sekarang mereka tengah menonton film action barat.

"Mingyu-ya, aku numpang kamar mandimu!" ujar Soonyoung cepat kemudian setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi tamu.

"Soon.." Wonwoo tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangannya tiba-tiba diremas Mingyu.

"Wae, Wonwoo-ya? Ini benar kamar mandinya, kan?" tanyanya memastikan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menatap datar pada Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Lima menit kemudian Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mandi, "Apa kau sering menerima tamu?" Mingyu menggeleng, "Tapi kamar mandi tamumu berisi peralatan mandi lengkap dan bersih."

Wonwoo menatap tajam kearah Mingyu. Namja bertaring unik itu bukannya tidak sadar tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya tapi dia mengabaikannya, "Hanya kalian yang tahu." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tersanjung." Ujar Jihoon. Namja mungil itu berdiri dan meraih ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya di meja, "Aku harus pulang karena ada kunjungan dari kolega appa."

"Kau datang ke acara seperti itu sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Terpaksa. Katanya mereka sangat penting dan aku wajib datang."

"Jangan bilang kau akan dijodohkan lagi?"

"Kau gila! Itu tidak mungkin. Kita sudah direstui, Soonyoung-ah. Berhentilah terlalu paranoid." Elak Jihoon.

"Jangan bertengkar disini." Lerai Mingyu datar.

"Mian. Kajja, Jihoon-ah!" ajak Soonyoung lembut, "Kami pulang dulu, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya."

Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup Wonwoo segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi tamu Mingyu dan dia tercengang. Kamar mandi itu sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Mingyu yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel. Bersikap seolah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Bohong." Ujarnya datar membuat atensi Mingyu beralih padanya. Alih-alih menanggapi Wonwoo, namja tiang itu menyuruh Wonwoo mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya kemudian menarik namja manis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Wae?" Mingyu tetap memilih diam tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi, "Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu akhirnya menoleh menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tidak kalah datar, "Kubilang jangan dipikirkan."

"Ani. Wae?" Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu dua hal baru tentang Wonwoo hari ini. Namja manis itu ternyata sangat keras kepala dan sangat cerewet jika apa yang ingin diketahuinya tidak terjawab. Namja ini sangat lucu.

"Kamar mandi itu untuk tamu."

"Aku tamu."

"Untuk orang lain." Ujar Mingyu memperjelas kalimatnya yang pertama.

"Aku ju.." ucapa Wonwoo terhenti karena tangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengusak rambutnya lembut.

"Kau bukan. Kau adalah kekasihku." Ucap Mingyu membuat si merona Wonwoo kembali muncul. Mingyu tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Kau manis sekali."

"Nan namjaya." Cicit Wonwoo.

"Arayo." Jawab Mingyu masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Wonwoo hanya diam ketika Mingyu menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat yang sangat disukai Wonwoo.

"Pulang." Bisiknya. Mingyu tak bergeming. Pelukannya masih seerat tadi, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Ani."

"Aku ingin hidup." Ujar Wonwoo datar tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

"Aku akan menanggung beban hidupmu."

"Jebal, Kim Mingyu. Kau sudah membuatku tidak mengantar susu dan koran pagi ini."

"Aku suka kau yang banyak bicara." Ujar Mingyu keluar topik.

"Jebal." Kali ini Wonwoo mulai berontak.

"Berapa pekerjaan yang kau ambil?"

"Molla."

"Aku akan menyuruh bodyguardku mengikutimu sepanjang hari."

"Mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari, pelayan kafe sepulang sekolah dan kasir minimarket 24 jam dari jam 7 sampai tengah malam. Puas?!"

Mingyu diam beberapa saat tapi pelukannya makin erat, "Ambil 2." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Mingyu membuatnya bisa menatap mata Mingyu.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ujar Mingyu lagi. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin Wonwoo berhenti dari semua pekerjaannya tapi dia yakin namja manis itu akan menolak.

"Aku harus."

"Ambil 2 atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tinggal menyebutkan namaku dan mereka akan menuruti perintahku."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Antarkan aku ke kafe."

"Bolos." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Geokjonghajima. Kau tidak akan dipecat. Kau tau siapa aku, kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus kemudian kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu. Ingat? Kim Mingyu dan perintah yang tidak bisa ditentangnya.

...

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki kelas XI-1 yang sudah penuh dengan siswa. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing tanpa menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo menghempaskan tasnya keatas meja kemudian mengeluarkan novel dari dalamnya. Mingyu baru saja membuka bukunya ketika Yunho memanggilnya.

"Kau disuruh datang ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ujarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Mingyu segera berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di lantai 4.

"Wae?" tanya Sandara.

"Ada rapat dewan sekolah." Jawab Yunho.

"Bukankah biasanya Mingyu digantikan asistennya?" tanya Nami. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak tahu apapun.

"Rapat dewan? Bukankah itu artinya kemerdekaan?" tanya Amber. Yeoja setengah namja itu tersenyum nakal yang dibalas senyuman yang sama oleh teman-temannya.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Sandara. Hening.

"Molla." Ujar mereka serempak. "Semua permainan sudah kita mainkan."

"Wonwoo-ya, kau punya ide?" tanya Amber tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo yang fokus pada bacaannya tersentak kaget. Sandara memukul Amber karena membuat namja itu kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Kau punya permainan?" tanya Amber sembari mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang dipukul Sandara. Wonwoo menggeleng tanda dia tidak punya kemudian melanjtkan kegiatannya. Tapi dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat Haneul menyebut nama seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Kau sudah kembali, Mingyu-ya?"

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Hanya menandatangani peraturan baru." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Peraturan baru? Apa peraturannya ketat?" tanya Mirae.

"Sama. Hanya diperbarui." Jawab Mingyu yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Itu berarti kita tidak jadi merdeka." Keluh Chunji. Ljoe menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Para guru masih rapat mengenai hal lain. Jam pertama dan kedua kosong." Kalimat Mingyu berhasil mengembalikan binar bahagia di wajah para temannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Mingyu-ya? Kupikir satu bulan ini banyak jam pelajaran dibuat kosong." Ujar Minjoong serius. Yeoja ini merupakan siswa paling pintar nomer 3 setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Selama prestasi sekolah masih bagus." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ya! Minjoong-ah, jangan terlalu serius. Kau juga suka jam kosong, kan?" tanya Ljoe jengah.

"Jangnan aniya?!" sentak Minjoong membuat Ljoe kaget, "Tentu saja aku suka, sangat suka." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu hanya menatap teman-temannya datar kemudian berlalu duduk di kursinya. Mingyu baru saja membuka bukunya ketika matanya lebih dulu melihat Wonwoo yang duduk dengan mata tertutup. Awalnya dia pikir namja manis itu tengah mengistirahatkan matanya, tapi dia sadar perkiraannya salah ketika kepala namja manis itu jatuh kesamping. Wonwoo sedang tidur.

Mingyu mengamati wajah Wonwoo. Dia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Wonwoo. Merasa kasihan melihat Wonwoo yang tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, Mingyu mendekatkan kursinya dan menarik kepala Wonwoo untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Dia sendiri meraih buku di tangan Wonwoo dan membacanya.

Sandara melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sandara membuat Soonyoung mengarahkan netranya kearah dua temannya itu. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak dia dan Jihoon mengetahui perihal hubungan duo datar dan keduanya melarangnya untuk memberitahu yang lain. Tapi tanpa dia memberitahu pun hubungan mereka berdua bisa saja terbongkar jika mereka terus bertingkah seperti itu. Terkesan biasa memang. Tapi tidak biasa jika mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

"Molla." Jawab Soonyoung memutuskan membiarkan teman-temannya yang menebak sendiri atau salah satu dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Dia adalah anak yang selalu memegang janji asal kalian tahu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Wonwoo mulai membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Mingyu.

"Aku tidur." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu tanpa melihat Wonwoo. Matanya masih fokus pada buku ditangannya.

"Lembur." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya. Kalian harus ikut bermain game." Ajak Sandara. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang duduk berkumpul di dekat meja Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kalian akan memilih satu kartu dan yang mendapat kertas bergambar King akan menunjuk dua nomer acak yang akan mengikuti apapun yang King perintahkan. Ada 22 kartu sesuai dengan jumlah kita. Satu kartu dan sisanya nomer, berarti kalian bisa memilih dari nomer 1 sampai 21." Terang Jaejoong panjang lebar sembari menyodorkan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

Mereka mulai membuka kertas masing-masing dan Sandara memekik senang sembari mengangkat kertas bergambar King yang ada ditangannya.

"Nomer 12 dan 4 berjalan mengelilingi kelas sambil melakukan sexy dance." Perintahnya membuat Jun dan Seyoung melempar kertasnya kesal.

"Sial!" umpat Jun. Tangannya terangkat mengacungkan tinju kearah Sandara yang membalasnya dengan leletan lidah.

"Aku akan membalasmu!" desis Seyoung.

"Ne, ne, ne... terserah kalian mau apa. Sekarang lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!"

Selanjutnya kelas itu mulai terisi dengan tawa membahana dari 20 siswa yang ada disana. Bagaimana tidak? Daripada sexy dance, Seyoung dan Jun lebih bisa dikatakan menggeliatkan badan aneh layaknya cacing kepanasan tapi mereka melakukannya sambil berjalan. Ditambah ekspresi sok seksi mereka dengan mata yang disipit-sipitkan dan bibir yang digigiti.

"Kalian menjijikkan." Ejek Yunho begitu dua temannya itu selesai.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Jawab Seyoung sinis.

Selanjutnya mereka mulai memilih kertas dengan berebut. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih mengalah dengan memilih gulungan kertas terakhir. Kali ini Chunji yang mengangkat tangannya seraya memekik senang.

"Nomer 1 dan nomer 21 menari dan menyanyi di depan sampai aku bilang berhenti," titahnya. Seyoung membanting kertasnya.

"Kenapa aku lagi?!" teriaknya tidak terima. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kesialannya. "Siapa satu lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sandara yang mematung melihat angka yang terpajang di kertas yang diambilnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan teman-temannya yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Dara-ya... pembalasan dendam itu lebih pahit dari apapun, eoh!" ledek Jun.

"Palli, Dara-ya, Seyoung-ah!" titah Chunji. Dua yeoja itu akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke depan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau ingin kami menyanyi apa?" tanya Sandara ketus.

"Ikuti musik yang kusetel acak ini." Ujar Chunji.

Lagu pertama. Blackpink –Whistle.

"Aku harus menari juga?" tanya Seyoung setengah tidak percaya. Chunji mengangguk.

"Dan kalian tidak boleh berhenti sampai aku bilang berhenti." Dara dan Seyoung menatap benci kearah Chunji sebelum membuka mulut dan menggerakkan badan sesuka hati.

"Dara-ya, kau menjijikkan!" ejek Jun sambil tertawa keras.

"Shikkeuro! Aku sedang mencoba mendalami, babo!" bentak Sandara. Mereka makin keras tertawa melihat Seyoung dan Sandara yang mengikuti rap lagu itu dengan amat sangat hancur. Ditambah gerakan absurd yang mereka lakukan.

"Oke! Aku tidak sanggup lagi!."

Lagu kedua. Seventeen – Boom Boom

Sandara dan Seyoung mulai melakukan gerakan yang tidak kalah absurd dari yang tadi. Bahkan di bagian reff Sandara dan Seyoung bergoyang berhadapan sambil memegang bahu satu sama lain.

"Arasseo. Geumanhae. Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu malu!" ujar Chunji sembari menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Mereka kembali berebut mengambil kertas di atas meja. Permainan terus berjalan dengan bermacam-macam perintah absurd dari siswa yang menjadi King. Mereka terus tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak jarang menunjukkan senyum tipis melihat tingkah teman-teman mereka. Saking serunya, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika 10 menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Mereka kembali memilih kertas untuk terakhir kalinya dan kali ini Minseok yang mendapat giliran sebagai King.

"Nomer 7 dan 13 saling melempar pertanyaan dan mejawab dengan jujur." Titahnya. "Wae? Ide jahilku sudah kalian rebut." Ujarnya ketika yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan itu terlalu biasa.

"Ne. Nomer 7 dan 13 silahkan berhadapan." Haerim dan Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan kelas kemudian berdiri berhadapan.\

"Haerim-ah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau tanyakan!" ujar Minkyung dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya yang dibalas senyum tidak kalah aneh dari Haerim.

"Nomer 7 bisa memulai." Titah Minseok.

"Kenapa kau menolak dijodohkan dengan putra Tuan Min?" tanya Mingyu membuat Haerim menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau dibayar ayahku untuk menanyakan ini?!" sentaknya, "Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia jelek dan brengsek. Waeyo?!" jawab Haerim sengit. Mingyu hanya diam tidak bergeming.

"Hn."

"Sekarang giliranku. Pertanyaanku sederhana saja. Apa Wonwoo kekasihmu." Tanyanya.

Mingyu diam dan menatap Haerim datar, "Ne." Jawabnya.

Jawaban super singkat dan santai dari Mingyu memberikan efek terbalik pada teman-temannya. Mereka serempak berteriak 'Mwo?!' dan 'Jinjja?!'.

Sandara berbalik dan menghadap Wonwoo yang duduk di belakangnya, "Jinjja?!" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar. Wonwoo mengangguk membuat Sandara menjerit. Selanjutnya Sandara, Seyoung dan Minkyung berputar-putar di depan kelas sembari berteriak dan tertawa tidak jelas.

"Chukkae, Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Yunho diikuti yang lain. Mingyu hanya mengangguki sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam menahan rona merah di wajahnya agar tidak semakin menyebar dan kentara.

"Ini harus dirayakan. Makan siang kali ini Tuan Kim akan mentraktir semua murid Pledis SHS sebagai pajak." Ujar Sandara yang diangguki semua temannya.

"Terserah." Jawab Mingyu datar bertepatan dengan suara bel istirahat berbunyi dan sorakan teman-temannya yang berlari sambil menyerukan makan siang gratis sepanjang koridor yang disambut sorakan para siswa dari kelas lain.

Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian melirik kearah Wonwoo yang menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui teman-temannya.

"Kau juga." Ujar Mingyu sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terbelalak kaget karena Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Rona merah pipinya kembali muncul.

"Palli." Wonwoo berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu yang menunggunya di ambang pintu kelas. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling tertaut sepanjang koridor yang sepi karena ditinggal para siswa ke kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong haseyo... ini sekuelnya.**

 **Sebenernya gue bikin FF ini jadi 2 season. Season 1 (yang ini) ceritanya mengenai awal Mingyu sama Wonwoo ketemu + proses jadiannya + sedikit konflik. Season 2 ceritanya perjalanan Meanie kedepannya + konflik yang lebih berat (spoiler). Awalnya gue mau jadiin satu, tapi kepanjangan. Gue kaga terlalu suka kalo terlalu banyak Chapter. Apalagi Season 2 keknya bakalan lebih panjang dari ini soalnya konfliknya lebih banyak. Kalo ada yang minat baca, ya ditunggu aja. Soalnya masih setengah jalan.**

 **Sekarang gimana sama sekuelnya? Udah manis? Belum, ya? Mian, gue kaga bakat bikin yang manis-manis. Mian juga kalo kesannya biasa aja pas temen sekelasnya tau hubungannya Meanie. Sumpah, gue buntu. Kaga ada ide gimana bikin jadi ntu moment jadi WAW. Buat reader yang ngasih saran, makasih banget. Aku hargai saran kalian. Dan sekali lagi maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi para reader sekalian #bow.**

 **Makasih buat yang review di chap kemaren. Makasih banyak buat reader yang udah baca dan review FF ini dari awal ampe akhir. Gue kaga bisa bales (lagi dan lagi). Tapi selalu gue baca, ko. Makasih juga buat silent reader. Buat yang nge-Fav sama nge-Foll juga.**

 **At least, Mind to RnR?**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya..**

 **Annyeong...**


End file.
